The Beauty in the Beautiful
by Fae 206
Summary: Written in Kyoko's and Kuon's first person POV. Six months ago, Kyoko Hizuri went to the hospital to find out the cause for her headaches but due to a mix up, Kyoko wakes up with blue tightly-pulled skin she realizes that her cells have been mutated. Although she is still deeply loved by her husband her acting career seems over until she learns she can shape stique inspired
1. Kyoko 1: Waking Up To a Nightmare

**AN:** This is based on the character of Mystique from the X-Men who is my favorite Marvel character. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for choosing to read this fic, it will have Kyoko's and Kuon's POV switching every chapter.

 **The Beauty in the Beautiful**

 **Kyoko 1: Waking up to a Nightmare**

We were married one year ago in the spring. We were married in Kyoto and his parents had come and his father, my father-to-be who I already knew as a dad, he walked me down the aisle. It was so beautiful there, the sweet singing of the birds, the flowers…so many flowers and my smiling groom, the amazing Corn, my Kuon, waiting for me at the end of the altar as I walked down.

I remember my dress. I loved that dress. I still have it tucked in our closet next to the Love Me uniform. I remember how happy I was, how his smile could have awoken the dead with how beautiful it was. He called me his princess, he -

"Yamamoto-san," I hear but am unable to respond.

Somehow my body feels hot, why does it feel so hurt? It's as if there's a rash but I'm unable to move. I only came in for a CAT scan because Kuon was so worried about my head. Why are they calling me Yamamoto-san. I'm a famous actress now. Even if they call me Hizuri-san then that's fine. Why can't I move? Why can't I breathe? Am I still in the hospital? Is this part of the procedure?

"Oh god, Yamamoto-san," they tell me and I pause.

I can't correct them. I can't argue back with them. What's happening! Kuon has a work appointment but he'll come. If they call for him then he'll come.

I can't move and then the words I next hear haunt me.

"There was an emergency, we need to get the tests done immediately. Inject her and put her to sleep. She signed up for these tests and my god, I'm going to make sure that we use them. My reputation is on the line here."

I don't know what this means but it doesn't feel good. I feel a needle injected into my body and I start to lose consciousness? Why are they calling me Yamamoto-san? What tests are they talking about?

…

…

I feel as if I've been asleep for a long time. How long ago did they put that needle into my body and what were the effects of the drugs? I want to know what they injected me with down to each element. If they put a dash of water into the solution I want to know that too. My body feels so itchy. Why is it so itchy? Why do I feel as if I'm wearing some weird suit?

I open my eyes and take in the blurry image of an unkempt blond. I can't focus. I can't really see his face but Kuon doesn't have a beard, he doesn't have wild and unmanageable hair, he doesn't look weak ever. I close my eyes again but then feel something rough and cold on my cheek and hear a soft voice.

"I'm here, princess," I hear Kuon telling me. Was that him? What happened? I've only been out for a few hours at the most.

"Hizuri-san, would you leave her alone?" I hear a doctor say and I smile. I feel thirsty and maybe hungry, it's as if I need to eat right now. I feel something upon my forehead, this feels so warm and wet and then I realize that he's kissing me but his lips feel strange and unfamiliar. Have I somehow lost part of my memory?

"I'm here, princess. I'm not going anywhere. Won't you please open your eyes for me?" he begs me and I feel nervous for him. I don't like hearing him so concerned but if I'm with him then I can calm him down. I open my eyes and look at him.

He's changed. I don't know how long they've kept me under surveillance but he's changed.

He looks thinner, more exhausted, older even but not the older with the passing of years, older as in the mental exhaustion when you stay up all night doing a homework assignment. His hair is a complete mess as if he's run his hands through it too many times and he has a beard and sideburns. When did he get those?

"Kyoko," he breathes in relief and I reach out for him but then pause as I see my hand. This is not my hand, it can't be. I'm moving it, I feel my fingers moving but it can't be my hand. It's a sharp blue, not something dark or light but a medium blue-blue and the skin is tight and rough as if I'm some reptilian creature. I don't remember having skin like this. I really don't remember having skin like this!

"Kuon," I say as I touch his cheek and see that my entire arm is covered with this blue texture. He leans into my touch, pressing his hand to my hand and holding it to his cheek as he looks at me, hope returning in his eyes. "I'm…I'm thirsty," I tell him and he nods shakily.

"Water, I'll go and find you water," he tells me before looking at the doctor, "She needs water," he barks desperately. I hate seeing him like this. I hear the doctor calling for someone to bring me water and Kuon kisses my hand a few times. I'm not sure what is going on.

I see a nurse enter the room with a jug of water and a glass and I freeze as I see my reflection in the jug. It's not just my arm and hand with this blue stuff, my entire body is covered as if I'm wearing some kind of scifi suit.

"Disgusting, the freak woke up," he says and I blink at him. I sit up and Kuon gently helps me, staying by my side though his eyes are dark and I can sense the pain in his heart, I know him so well that I can judge his emotions within a second.

"She's not a freak!" he barks at the nurse who takes a step back with his arms raised in a sign of surrender. I look at Kuon before seeing my reflection and I hold him closer, terrified.

I don't look like myself.

I'm naked with the skin on my whole body a shocking blue and almost shimmering. My auburn hair is back and cascading over my shoulder and my golden eyes are made even brighter in contrast to my body. Why am I blue? How did this happen? I don't look human. I look like a freak, like an alien. What happened to me?

I see Kuon taking in my reflection as well before he looks at me fiercely, "You're not a freak," he tells me before sitting on the side of the bed and wrapping his arms around me. He feels so warm and I cling to him, my hands wanting to touch every part of him. "You're not a freak, you're my wonderful Kyoko," he says and the doctor hesitates.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor says, "Six months ago there was a mix up. We thought you were someone under the name Yamamoto. She had agreed to have this testing done on her for a large amount of cash. The files were switched. I wasn't here to authorize it and before we knew it, you were unconscious and we had already started the testing."

Kuon has his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his chest and kissing my shoulder lovingly. How is he not repulsed by my appearance. _I'm_ repulsed by my appearance. "It's unable to be reversed," Kuon says slowly, trying to break the news to me. "But listen," he tucks some of my hair behind my ear and I look back at my reflection. I look like a mutant, "I'm here. We're going to get through this together and I won't let anyone harm you. Can you look at me?" he asks me and I turn to him. He kisses me passionately before slowly saying, "I promise that I will do my best to make sure nobody ever harms you."

I trust him. In this given situation he might be the only man that I trust.

I stand up and out of the bed and he takes my hand, allowing me to lead him to the mirror, walking slowly. It hurts to move. I was put under for six months and it hurts to move. He sees this and without me asking, he sweeps me off my feet and goes over to the mirror. He knows I want to see myself. I'm so ugly. There is no chance of me modelling like this or even acting.

"It's okay," Kuon tries to remind me with soft kisses placed on my back behind my shoulders, "It's okay. We'll get through this together. We'll go somewhere to figure this out and I won't leave your side. It's okay because I love you," he tells me and I blink. How can he be so supportive? Shotaro would have ditched me five months ago if he were in this position.

"I'm a freak," I whisper and turn to him, my tears dampening his t-shirt. Kuon is in a T-Shirt, something is not right with the world. Where are his designer clothes? Where is the public image he has always tried to project?

"No," he tells me, letting his hand rest on my cheek and he turns my head to him, "No, you're not a freak, not to me. I'll protect you, please let me protect you."

I wrap my arms around him tightly, tears falling into his shirt again and nod. Again, how is he not repulsed by the monster that I've turned into. I want to hide, run away and pretend that this isn't happening. He isn't running. He's being the supportive and caring man that I married.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him and he shakes his head. He deserves better than to be with the monster that the hospital has turned me into with these tests. How dare they do this to me!? They've ruined my profession, they've ruined my life and turned me into an outlaw. Kuon had six months of this, six months of seeing me like this and he hasn't run yet.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, princess," he tells me as he takes me to the bed and I pull the blanket around myself. "I love you."

I look at his face and the honesty and concern in his expression. I lean in to kiss him and he gently raises my head to get a better angle. As we kiss, I place my hand on his heart and he puts one of his hands on top of it. It's then that the doctor speaks.

"Kissing a freak like that is disgusting," he says and I hear Kuon cough.

"What did you say?" he asks and it feels there is going to be a fight. Please don't let there be a fight.

 **End of Kyoko 1**

 **Thank you so much for checking out this story, reviews are deeply appreciated.**


	2. Kuon 1: My Gorgeous Mrs Hizuri

**AN:** Wow, I'm so thankful for the reviews I got overnight and that you like the story. Thank you 😊 I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

 **Kuon 1: My Gorgeous Mrs. Hizuri**

"I am so sorry," the doctor says to me as he leads me down the hallway of the hospital. I'm not sure what has gone wrong, what could have gone wrong. Kyoko has been telling me that she's had headaches for a while and after trying all the home remedies and her even asking Fuwa's mother for advice, we decided on getting that CAT scan. It's not as if money is an issue for us.

So unless the machine blew up which I'll tear into whoever was doing the imaging test, I don't see any reason why they are telling me that they are sorry for my loss or sorry that they can't help her. What the heck did these maniacs think they were doing!? What did they do to - you're losing control of yourself Kuon and you promised to try your best not to do that when you lost the moniker of Ren Tsuruga.

They pull me to what is labeled as an observation room and I see my princess hooked up to various machines. Her body has a soft blue tinge to it. Cyanosis? Is this what they call cyanosis!? How dare they hurt her like this. What are all of these machines hooked up to her?

"What is this?" I ask, unable to hide the aggression in my voice.

Come on, Kuon. You and Kyoko have been working for years to make sure this darkness doesn't come out of you, to make sure that you are safe being Kuon Hizuri without pretending to be somebody else. Think of what the press will say, what the media will report. Just calm down.

I can't look at her without anger at the doctors for mixing up the files. They should have known she was Kyoko Hizuri, she's a famous actress. I look down at the doctor. This is a reason as to why I'm thankful for my height and my long legs, it's more empowering to look down upon people.

"There's no way to stop the process?" I ask as I try to take her in. "She's alive?"

"She's alive and she'll keep living as long as we continue the treatment," the doctor tells me and I stare at him. I'm supposed to just stand by and let this happen to her!? I reach out to grab the guy's collar but stop myself, my hand shaking in front of him.

"Fine," I say, turning my back on him, "but you better be right. She better be okay," I tell him and then look down trying to stop this anger from going too far. I want to sue this hospital but more than that I want to make sure that she's okay and cared for. She's my princess, she means more to me than anything. They better fix this.

…

…

Six months. It's been six freaking months since my wife was awake. It's been six months since I talked to her, heard her respond to me but at least for the past four months I've been allowed to touch her. I know I don't look good, I know that my reputation is still being questioned since the news was leaked but seeing her new form having been photographed and plastered on a magazine destroyed me. Hearing people refer to her as a freak, a monster, I couldn't control myself. I couldn't continue with acting.

I'm pathetic.

When people in my situation fail in front of the media at preserving their public image, they are supposed to do reparations but I could only do them because of Boss and Yashiro. I couldn't return to a set without getting upset at someone who made even the slightest comment about her. They had told me to take a break from acting. Boss had told me to take a break from acting.

At least they had allowed me to touch her, to be with her.

She looks so different now, non-human. That is she _looks_ non-human but I have faith that she's still Kyoko inside. The blue skin almost looks like a lizard's and its rough to the touch, it has a slightly sharp texture and I'm not sure how well moisturizer would work on it. Would that hurt her? It's the same blue as you might use to paint the sea in some of those canvas paintings.

Her hair rests over her shoulders and her breasts are showing, her genitals are showing. These monsters won't even let her have clothes because they want to keep observing her body. They are sick freaks, all of them. I should sue them for undressing her again…although that was scary for me, putting a hospital gown around my unconscious wife.

I close my eyes. It's painful to hear people make these comments about her. It's true that she doesn't look particularly human but I don't care about how she looks to them. I see Kyoko. Every inch of this blue woman is Kyoko. Even if it turns out she's an animal then she's still my human princess to me.

"She really is ugly," I hear an unfamiliar nurse say and I create a fist before loosening my hand and laying my palm against the bed. I take a deep breath in and then a deep breath out. Calm yourself, Kuon. How are you going to be of any help if they call security on you again?

"Why do you come here?" the nurse says as she approaches me and my body tenses, "Kuon Hizuri could get any woman that he wants."

"Exactly," I respond. I don't want to look at her, I barely want to acknowledge her existence. "I could get any woman I want and I want my wife, now would you mind pissing off?" I ask, my voice turning cold at the end. I have a dark glare as I turned to her, "Get the hell out," I tell her as she steps back in shock. Good. She deserves to be in shock for her cruel and careless judgement.

I turn back to Kyoko and see a slight movement. My heart starts to race as a doctor enters the room, maybe the nurse sent him in for me being an uncontrollable whack job. Of course, in their eyes, only someone suffering from a psychological problem could find Kyoko beautiful, they wouldn't care to think that the inside matters more than the outside and I still see her as beautiful.

I see her eyes flutter again and I grab her hand, "I'm here, princess," I try to tell her. Am I investing too much hope in this again? Is this just my imagination?

"Hizuri-san, would you leave her alone?" the doctor says in a voice that proves he doesn't understand. They think I'm crazy. All of this damn world thinks that I've lost my mind and that Kyoko won't wake up. They don't know why I haven't requested that we not resuscitate her, they are idiots.

"I'm here, princess. I'm not going anywhere," I tell her wanting to reassure her. She's going to need someone there who loves her right now and I'm not going to get scared off by appearances. Are you kidding me? I'd rather hide away with her for the rest of our lives instead of leave her. "Won't you please open your eyes for me?" I request.

I feel so much relief the moment that she does, the moment I'm able to gaze into those amber eyes. I feel as if the world has finally allowed me to be happy again.

"Kuon," she says and I feel so much joy in hearing her say my name. She reaches for me and then nervously looks at her hand. She notices the difference and my stomach twists. I'm not sure how she's going to take that she looks so much different than she used to. It doesn't matter to me. _She_ matters to me.

As she places her hand on my cheek, I instinctively place my hand over it. I need for her to understand how much I love her, how nothing seemed right without her, how she can rely on me to make sure that she's safe. I can barely register what's going on but she tells me that she's thirsty and I ask for water. Water won't hurt her, right? Her insides must not have changed that much. Water is good.

I feel as if there's a song being sung, a song of happiness and of relief as I look at her. How could I see her as anything other than gorgeous? This skin condition isn't her fault, she didn't ask for it, and maybe I am insane but she still looks so gorgeous to me.

"Disgusting," a nurse says and I feel a cold chill through my spine as I sit up straighter, the words echoing through my head. "The freak woke up." I feel my heart pinch and I try hard to control my anger. How dare he say these words to her. This hospital is responsible for this, responsible for making her suffer like this. How dare they say anything like that.

"She's not a freak!" I yell, unable to hold back my anger and I see that I've scared him. I take a few more breaths before turning back to her. She looks confused. She's panicking and I don't want her to panic or be scared. I know that it's going to be a hard transition for her but I'm here. Is that enough? Am I enough to keep her happy?

I see her look at her reflection and I hate the timid and anxious way she's looking at herself. She doesn't believe how beautiful she is and I need her to do that. I need to make sure that these assholes don't hurt her and destroy her self-confidence. I sit on the bed beside her, pulling her into my arms. Until she understands how gorgeous and glamorous she still is, I'll need to help her. "You're not a freak," I try and tell her, try to fight against the words I imagine are in her mind right now. "You're not a freak, you're my wonderful Kyoko."

The asshole of a doctor starts to explain what happened and I hate hearing this story. I hate hearing about the incompetence. It's not as if they can make up for what they've done. It's not as if hearing this will actually help her come to terms with it. I see her pain and I want to be the one to break the news to her.

"It's unable to be reversed," I tell her breaking the most painful question and I see the disgust that she has towards herself. How can I prove to her that this doesn't matter to me? That she could have turned into an animal and lost all human form and I still would love her as passionately as I do right now. I need to give her some assurance. "But listen," I tell her, tucking some hair behind her ear as an excuse to caress her cheek. "I'm here. We're going to get through this together," I try to tell her that I support her but seeing this fear wounds me. I need her to trust me. "I won't let anyone harm you. Can you look at me?" I ask her.

As she turns to me, how can I not kiss her. How can I look into those amazing amber eyes and not kiss her? This is my wife who is the most precious being in my heart. I have to make sure she knows how loved she is. "I promise that I will do my best to make sure nobody ever harms you," I tell her. I would sacrifice my own life before allowing for someone to harm her.

She stands and turns to the mirror, I don't know what to do. Is her body okay? Is she allowed to walk and stand after being confined to a bed for so long? I don't know but I don't want to take any chances so I pull her into my arms and carry her to where she wants to go. "It's okay," I tell her wanting to remind her how much I love her. I kiss her skin. It's always comforted her in the past when I've kissed her.

"We'll get through this together. We'll go somewhere to figure this out and I won't leave your side. It's okay because I love you." Is that enough? Seeing how much pain and disgust she has is enough to even cause _me_ to want to cry and I'm someone who never cries.

"I'm a freak," she whispers and my heart breaks. How can I argue with her and make her see the truth? I caress her cheek again. No matter what color she is, I love her.

"No," I tell her, pleading with any higher power up there that she will believe me. "No, you're not a freak, not to me." Is this enough to reassure her? Are my opinion and my love enough? "I'll protect you, please let me protect you." She nods as she draws in further to my chest. Hopefully all that I'm able to do is enough. If I could be the one in this position instead of her, then I'd do it. If I could turn back time, I'd do it. I can just hope I'm doing enough.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to me and my heart beats painfully.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about princess," I try to tell her. This isn't her fault. She didn't choose this. I love her. I don't want her to feel pain or guilt. She deserves her happiness. I want to give her her happiness. "I love you."

She turns to kiss me and I gently guide her for the best kiss I can give her. Hopefully she trusts in me. I don't know what I would do without her. Hopefully she won't be ashamed of my anger or my reputation. Hopefully I haven't made her ashamed to be my wife.

The doctor speaks from behind me and I feel completely taken aback by the words, "Kissing a freak like that is disgusting."

Everything in my body turns hot and cold at the same time, like a piece of iron that has been cast over an open flame and then dumped into a barrel of water to cool. Freak? Disgusting? How dare he! Not in front of her, she deserves better than those lies!

"What did you say?" I ask. I can't let him hurt her. I won't let him hurt her.

 **End of Kuon: 1**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **I'm going to be doing my thank you for reviews a little differently in this story, hope you like the new style**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed**

Crazy4Animation, Erza, Guest, paulagato

 **Response to reviews**

I know that this is different from most of my other fics but I'm hoping to take advantage of this new style in a few fics. Hope you enjoy it. I was inspired by Erza's fic, "One and Only Soulmate" which I HIGHLY recommend to anyone who hasn't read it. Mystique is probably my fourth favorite comic book character and my favorite Marvel (since I've got over 300 DC graphic novels) my top three, in order are Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman, Dick Grayson/Nightwing. And don't worry, Kuon intends to file a huge lawsuit against the hospital for what happened.


	3. Kyoko 2: Just Like An Animal's

**Kyoko 2: Just Like An Animal's**

I stare at Kuon. I know why they are calling me a freak, I feel it myself, this fear of being different and I can only think that that is why Kuon is having such difficulty with it. I want to try my best to calm him down, to stop this from escalating. He's only attempting to protect me. Shouldn't I be thankful for that being the way that I am now?

"Kuon," I say as I reach for his hand and pull him back. He turns to me and I make a connection with his emerald eyes trying to deliver my words telepathically. It seems to work as he sits down and placed his head on the bed before his whole body starts….shaking?

"Can you leave?" I ask the doctor with my own heavy frown. I don't want anyone to see my husband like this. It must have worked because he slinks off, muttering something about running some tests. I run my hand through Kuon's wild hair and try to smooth it down a little. He's upset. Of course he'd be upset, I'm furious at the braindead assholes who did this to me.

I am someone who is against animal testing. Of course I'd be angry about people testing on a human, myself particularly but if this was the other way around, if somehow someone had done this to him then I would need to be put into solitary confinement due to my protective instinct. I wouldn't be able to hold back any grudges if he were going through this.

"Kuon?" I ask him finally seeing the stress of all that he has been through these past six months. "Kuon, please tell me how you're feeling, sweetheart?" I ask him before my heart hurts. I can imagine him looking at me with one of those disdainful expressions that I used to have nightmares about and telling me I'm hideous and he wants nothing more to do with me. That all that I've experienced is his acting.

That would be incredibly painful to me. I don't think I could cope with that pain.

"I'm okay," he tells me and I know that he's anything but okay. Nobody would be okay going through this. Maybe trying another question would help, maybe it would mean he would give more than a muffled answer into the bed sheets.

"How are your parents?" I ask. He always seems to cheer up when talking about Kuu and Julie. Even though he screwed up as a teenager, his parents have always loved and supported him and his happiness increased so much when they came back into his life.

He sits up again but his head is bowed, a shadow cast over his expression. "I don't know," he tells me and I see that he doesn't like that answer. Did something happen between the two of them? Was there something that he did that pushed them away? Could he possibly have - no, there was no chance of his parents stopping their love for him, their concern and care for him.

"Have you seen your mother recently?" I ask and Kuon shakes his head. "Father?" I ask and he shakes his head, "Have you talked to them?" He shakes his head again and I don't understand. He's always felt it to be so helpful to talk to them. I reach out for his hand and see him shake.

"They wouldn't want me after what I said to her," he tells me and I stare at him confused. No. Even if Kuon threated to kill his own mother whilst shouting horrible insults to her and trying to convince her that there was no love in his heart for her, Julie wouldn't turn him away. When I think about how much Julie loves Kuon and how much my own mother loves me, it's as if there's a whole different reality and none of the rules apply to the other one. They are so distanced. Julie would come in a moment if Kuon told her he wanted to see her.

"Sweetheart?" I ask him and he continues to look at the floor, "What happened between you and your mother?"

"She was…" Kuon sighs before pushing his hand yet again through his unruly hair and I see the dark bags under his eyes. "I told her that I never wanted to see her ever again, that she wasn't worthy of being my mother," he sighs and I looked at him. Why would he say that to her? I've heard him saying that he wasn't worthy of being her son but never the other way around.

"When she came to see you, when she and my dad came to see you, they were shocked. Who wouldn't be shocked upon seeing you?" he asks and I have to admit that he's right. The average person would cast me aside as if I were a freak. "My father put up protective barriers to stop anyone else from daring to report on you by saying how much he loves you and saying that if anyone cast you in an unfavorable light, he would never do another interview with that station or magazine. That worked in our favor. He also protected me, saying how people should try and show empathy for our situation."

"Then one day I caught my mother talking to him, they were sitting beside you and my mother was searching through her makeup bag. I don't know what she was doing but she said to my father that maybe there was a vet nearby and that they could recommend a salve or cream meant for lizards, geckos. She even thought about talking to some people at a zoo about snakes," Kuon looks down and I can hear the anger in his voice.

I want to help him as he pauses in the conversation. Somehow it doesn't hurt me to know that Julie was talking about my skin and comparing it to an animals. It hurt when the doctors and nurses called me a freak and disgusting but I can't believe that Julie would use those words. Julie is loving and accepting. I trust her. I just hope that my trust isn't broken and she truly isn't disgusted by my new form.

"She started talking about programs that she had seen," Kuon continues, "about people in Florida using some skin products on alligators. It was a betrayal, the way that she was talking about you was a betrayal. I told her that I didn't want her to talk that way and she was confused, she should have known better and when I saw her confusion I told her that I didn't want her as part of our lives. My father tried to stand up for her and I repeated it to him."

I freeze as I stare at him horrified. I'm in shock because of his action, I understand why he did it. He thought he was protecting me. He was doing it out of his love for me and his want to keep me safe. I don't believe that Julie ever meant to offend me. I generally believe that she was just trying to help me, maybe to help my skin but she didn't want to hurt me and Kuon misunderstood. As nice it is to hear that the Hizuris weren't driven off by their repulsion of me, it pains my heart that Kuon pushed them aside.

Maybe it's not too late for both me and him. He needs the support his parents want to give him and honestly, so do I.

"Kuon," I say, my voice shaking. I don't want to give him the wrong impression. I don't want him to get angry at me but I know him too well and I know he wouldn't pick up the phone himself and call them. He needs them and if there are people out there who accept me for the way I look now, I want them as well. "Can you give me a moment alone? I want to call your mother," I tell him honestly and he looks at me, taking a careful survey of the room.

He stands up and sighs, passing me his cell phone and kisses my forehead, "I'll be right outside," he tells me and I watch him. He's so adorable. He acts so much on emotion though and that's the main difference between Ren and Kuon. Ren was always acting with his head, logically and methodically making decisions. Kuon acts with his heart and has to face the consequences later.

I make my call hoping that they pick up.

"Kuon, Kuon, is that you, darling?" Julie asks having picked up on the second ring. I hear the desperation and longing in her voice, the sheer hopefulness that her baby boy will have called her.

"I'm sorry, Julie. It's Kyoko," I tell her and hear the love hasn't faded from her voice.

"I thought it was Ku-" she tries to explain and I can imagine her trying to hide some disappointment. "Kyoko, it's so great to hear your voice. I'm so happy you were able to wake up. Are you out of the hospital?" she asks. This isn't the way that someone who believes me to be an unacceptable freak would act.

"I'm still in the hospital," I tell her. "I'm a little scared to leave."

"Darling, we love you. I know that it's going to be hard and that stupid outside world doesn't accept differences but if there's anything that Kuu and I can do for you. We still love you, honey," she says and I trust in those words. She does still love me and she's concerned for me. This isn't the voice of someone who can only think about me as if I am an animal.

"Kuon told me what happened between the two of you," I tell her and hear a sharp inhale. Before she can try to explain for herself, I cut her off. Hearing her guilt would be too much for me right now. "You were trying to help me," I tell her. "I know Kuon saw it differently but you were trying to comfort me. I know that you've recommended skin care treatments for me before, Julie," I say and hear her trying to hold back tears. "You were faced with a new and difficult situation but you wanted to help me feel better."

"I never thought of you as those things," Julie says, "but when I touched how rough your skin was…I didn't want your skin to get irritated or for you to get a rash or something. I wanted to…"

"I know and thank you," I tell her. "You're not the type of person who would call me a freak or disgusting or ugly, you're not that ty-"

"Stop right there," she says in a firm manner and I freeze unsure what she is going to say to me, "I have never thought of you in those ways. The fact that you have blue skin doesn't disturb me because I know who you are inside your heart. Your skin care doesn't define you. Your job doesn't define you. The only person who is able to define you is you and I know how good a person you are because my son has excellent taste. He loves you. I hope you know that it doesn't matter to any of us what you look like or even if there's been any chemical changes to do with the rest of your body. We want you as part of our family."

"Thank you, Julie," I sob as I pull the blankets around my body even more. "I'll try to talk some sense into him. Thank you," I feel so happy that there are people out there to support me. I just need to make sure that Kuon knows this.

"Tell Kuon that I love him and I'm still his mother," Julie tells me and I nod despite knowing that she can't see me.

"I'll tell him," I assure her, "I promise."

 **End of Kyoko: 2**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the Kuon: 1 Reviewers**

Ashenvale, Crazy4Animation, Erza, Grayladywolf, Guest, PaulaGaTo, teamleo1997

 **Response to Reviews**

Kuon is really trying his best as a person and as a husband, of course he does want to sue the hospital and get revenge but he wants to protect Kyoko and her health and happiness. The doctors are definitely digging themselves into a deep hole with their comments. As for the story itself, it is different from other things that I've written but I really want to try different styles. As for anyone who finds it funny what Kuon says, I do attempt for some humor in my writing but I do admit that there might be some cheesiness as well. Kuon was saying a lot of, I love yous, but he knows Kyoko's fears about being inadequate are drawn from her mother and in his position and from his knowledge of Kyoko, he needs to make sure she knows that he truly loves and accepts her.


	4. Kuon 2: Because I Love You

**AN:** Hope you enjoy 😊 Whereas the first two chapters covered the same material, the future chapters are each going to push it a little forward each time 😊

 **Kuon 2: Because I Love You**

Before Kyoko even asks me to step outside the room, I know that she's intending to call my mother and try to fix this. Even when is the one who is hurt the most and she should be spending her time thinking about her wants, she's trying to help everyone else be happy. What am I doing? Biting the head off of everyone who has even the slightest of negative thoughts about her? Is that actually helping her or is that chopping off yet one more of the hydras heads.

When I had actually calmed down after my mother had left, it seemed to trigger in my mind that she was actually attempting to find a way for her to be of some help to Kyoko and I and my dad had been trying to help me as well but at the time I could only see him defending my mother. Dad didn't want Mom to get hurt and I thought they were telling me Kyoko wasn't human.

I'm such an irrational jerk. I would understand if neither of them wanted me for their child especially with the new take that the media has on this Kuon Hizuri story. Boss and Yashiro tell me that my future isn't in jeopardy, that I can easily bounce back from this. They say that there's sympathy out there for me but I've lost everything already. Their words don't seem to mean what they used to.

How the hell am I worthy of her?

I'm a complete mess and I need to make it up to her. I need to find out _how_ to sue this hospital and how to best use that money to protect her. I don't even know if I want to return to acting myself especially if she can't. Would that hurt her? Doing what the world doesn't accept her doing?

I think back on what one of those heartless women said in a talk show that happened to be playing at the agency, what kind of clothes is Kyoko allowed to wear? I hated that report because it just went together with those doctors who kept undressing her. Her body parts all seem the same in basic locations and functionality, the color is just different and so she can wear clothes. She can wear whatever she wants and if she doesn't have it then I'll buy it for her.

She's still a woman. A burn victim isn't told whether they should or should not wear clothes because they have been burnt, their skin damaged from the tragedy. No. Everyone knows that a burn victim should wear clothes and dress like a normal person and I might be completely wrong here, but the woman I married would not want to go around naked everywhere. Kyoko is too reserved for that.

I hear a noise and see Kyoko holding the door for me, she's fashioned some kind of outfit from the blankets but it looks like when a woman only has a single towel to cover herself after leaving the shower, it's not working that well.

"Hi, princess," I tell her as I look around. I want to get her back to the bed, get her some clothes to change into. There should be that spare outfit that I put in here. I look around, trying to move Kyoko to the bed as I do so. "Why don't you sit here?" I ask her and she looks at me, opening and closing her mouth like a fish but not really daring to get the words to come out.

My eyes are scanning the room and I find it. Maybe it's not her favorite but it would be comfortable for her. I pull out a bag that has a pair of blue denim jeans, a white turtleneck, a bra, and a pair of underwear. "You don't have to wear it," I tell her as I hand her the bag and she smiles with relief.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she says affectionately to me and gestures to the door. I immediately get up to pull it closed. Hopefully she doesn't want me on the outside of the room, she smiles and gestures for me to come over as she puts the blanket down. Nervously she comes and stands in front of me, she hasn't been this nervous since I first saw her naked and that was a number of years ago.

"You're stunning," I tell her with a smile as I look her up and down. All that is different is that she's this gorgeous blue color. It's as if she's wearing a costume at a nightclub and all that I can see is this radiant blue. I smile as she makes her way over to me and places one hand on my shoulder whilst bringing my face down with her other and kisses me passionately.

I kiss her back. Oh god, I would kiss her for the rest of our lives if that was possible.

"Julie loves you and she wants to see us and I want to see her," Kyoko tells me and I nod. I knew that already but it's something about Kyoko trying to take control of this situation that is turning me on and I don't think it takes a professional to notice that uncomfortable bulge in my pants. I see her look at it and as she laughs softly and lets her hand slip to the inseam of my pants, know that she's happy seeing how drawn I am to her.

"Yes," I nod and Kyoko pauses, looking at me and it's as if she's this space goddess, the most beautiful creature in orbit of the sun. "Yeah, my parents can come…"

"Can you," she says before grabbing a chair and pushing it against the door. My eyes widen and she lifts the sheets off the bed, waiting for me. How can someone so amazingly beautiful be waiting for me, I'm a complete disaster. No way am I worthy of her but I'm her husband and I have needs which she seems to have anticipated. I reach for my T-shirt but she grabs it and takes it off of me, flinging it on the floor.

No way do I deserve such a precious treasure.

…

….

I smile as I lay in the bed after our experience together. Maybe there are some more chemical changes in Kyoko because she's never been that feisty before. It's been such a long time since I was with anyone who had that kind of power…well a few times with Kyoko but she's usually wanting to go for the softer moments, she likes making love not what just happened. Wow, it has really been a while and I have to really take notice that I'm not in the best shape physically anymore.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" I ask as I hear her move the chair from the door and she doesn't answer me. The chair falls to the ground and I hear the clash. Did she get hurt? I don't think I could take it if she wa- I freeze and look up. Something doesn't feel right and I stare at her…humanly pink body.

"Kyoko?" I ask.

Wow, Kuon, you _really_ are a god. One time having sex with you and poof, you _cured_ her. You're a god.

Wow, narcissistic much. If I thought that way I'd be an even bigger jerk. I'm not a god, something strange is going on here. Maybe my eyesight is getting messed up, maybe I've lost sense of color or I'm colorblind. I look at her and she turns to me with a nervous expression. She looks just the way she did when I married her….wait, just the way she did. I blink and she comes towards me and as she does so, the pink flesh tones start to turn blue and her frightened and disturbed expression doesn't leave her face.

What just happened?

"Kuon…" she says as she starts to panic and I immediately draw her to me. If she needs someone to support her, someone to give her strength then I want to do that for her. I want to be the person that she relies on just as she did when she was starting out as an actress. I want to be the first person she thinks of when she's scared or upset. Maybe I'm overprotective or vain but I want her to know that I'm here.

"I was…I was myself for a moment," she says to me and then bows her head. "No. They need to be punished for what they did to me," she whispers and I let my hand run over her back in a cheap attempt of comfort.

"I know, I saw it too and they will pay," I try to promise her but I have no clue what's going on here. Is there a chance that she could be cured just by waking up? Well, she is moving around a little bit more than you'd expect someone who has been under a forced coma to be. I watch her. I'm not sure how it happened but I know that she wants it to happen again, there has to be some kind of a cure. This proves that she _can_ be cured.

"If I…don't then I might never be beautiful again," she says and that alerts me. What is she talking about? She is beautiful, she's gorgeous and sexy and always makes my heart race. Does she really think that I'm not capable of loving someone because they don't have a certain skin color? I'm not that prejudiced a guy to judge someone on things they can't control.

"You are beautiful," I tell her wishing that she'd believe me. I take a deep breath in, "You are _so_ beautiful," I try to remind her again but it's as if she's not even listening to me. I don't know how to help the situation so I just lay in the bed watching her hoping that my words would sink through. "I feel that my mother would have said that as well."

"Julie did say that," Kyoko nods to me before sitting beside me on the bed, "She…she said that she and Father care for me and that they still love me and they want to help. I just…how could I look normal?" she asks me and I'm not sure how to answer her question. I'm sure that saying I don't know is less than helpful.

I think about the situation and then look at her, taking her hands in mine. "How did you feel when we were together just then?" I ask her and Kyoko smiles.

"I felt so happy and loved," she tells me, "Even though I look like this, you gave me what I needed to feel special. You don't look at me differently and I trust in how much you love me," as she says this, her fingers start to go from the blue to her natural skin tone. She looks at her hands and then I smile. I'm not sure why but when she's feeling those emotions she seems to draw towards the old Kyoko.

I have to keep encouraging her happiness. I want to keep encouraging her happiness.

"See," I tell her as she looks at her hand which is just as if she washed all of the blue off. She turns it in the light and I place my palm against hers. Maybe she can relate to this more than I can. After all, in fairytales weren't curses often broken because of true love.

"Just focus on how much I love you," I tell her, gazing into those amber eyes. I just hope that my love is enough to help her overcome this form. I've fallen a lot in the public's opinion in the past six months, I've let myself go and my own appearance, I'm not really sound minded anymore. Hopefully the love from someone unworthy of her is enough for her.

 **End of Kuon: 2**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kyoko: 2**

Erza, Guest, ktoll9, None

 **Response to Reviews**

I'm glad that people are drawn to this fic so much and I'm really grateful for that. As far as Kyoko's look, she looks like a Kyoko version of Mystique 😉 and she's going to have at least most of Mystique's powers. This chapter hopefully showed some of her new abilities. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading 😊


	5. Kyoko 3: The Monster Inside

**AN:** So glad people are enjoying this 😊 I hope to work on my other fics again soon

 **Kyoko 3: The Monster Inside**

How can he look at me like this? With so much love and excitement and trust? That being said, there aren't that many ways that he can look now that I'm straddling his legs and ripped his clothes off but the fact that he's still here proves those many many reasons why I fell in love with this idiot. I lean in to kiss him and he takes me, turning me over in the bed and I clutch him. Hopefully he really does want me? Hopefully there aren't any streaks of blue against his body? Did his muscles get less tight in the past six months?

…..

…..

I smile to myself as I open my eyes. I never felt my passion rage like that before and I'm glad that I chose a man who can keep up with that. If that is one side effect from the treatment they put me through then I am extremely thankful that I have Kuon as my someone special.

The whole time we were together though, he never looked as if he were disgusted by me. I can sense he's hiding something from me but it might not be something big. I don't think he's lying though. Somehow I am lucky enough to be with a guy who doesn't care about my appearances. He doesn't care that I'm…I look at my hand and pause, it's not blue anymore.

I move my fingers and see that the blue is off of all of them. I'm not blue anymore? That's impossible. As much as I want for it to be true, it's impossible. I look at the mirror and blink hard. I look like a slightly younger version of myself, a year and a half ago, that was when my hair was this style.

I freeze and close my eyes as I imagine my wedding dress, this is how I looked the first time that Kuon and I slept together as a married couple. I would have never wanted to have said it as a teenager…well a teenager over the age of fifteen but becoming a bride, his wife, was the happiest day of my life. Finally I had a man that I love and who loves me at the end of the altar and he doesn't look like he's run off screaming yet. However, I do know something is wrong and Kuon often doesn't tell me things I _want_ to know.

I pause and feel my breath shake as he moves, suddenly the dress I imagined has vanished and I'm naked but I still look like my old self. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks me and I don't know what to say. I know that his anxiety is probably climbing. He's the perfect guy, a famous actor with a lot of money and power in the industry, someone known for his intelligence, his model-gorgeous body, his agility and skills in sports, music, and many other things. He speaks multiple languages. He knows how to dance….he probably even knows the tentekomi dance by now. Everyone loves his charisma. And he's married to a freak.

What is he even still doing here? He's Kuon Hizuri. He could get any girl that he wants.

I pause, maybe he needs to leave and I've just blocked his exit. The chair that was by the door clatters to the floor and he sits up and looks at me concerned. His concern doubles as he sees that I'm looking human again and as he blinks, I know he's trying to figure this all out for himself.

Don't worry, Kuon. It doesn't make sense to me either.

"Kyoko?" he asks me.

Hearing him say my voice has always made me feel more peaceful. It's why sometimes it was so hard to hear him say it because the joy wasn't something I was ready to experience. I wasn't ready to fall in love with him but it happened and he's the only one who is able to make me feel loved even with so much as an inhale. I really don't want to lose him. More than anything, I don't want to lose him.

If he sees who I am, will I lose him? Will he stop looking at me that way? His eyes are taking me in as if he's watching a screen of a moving image and I look at my hand, the blue is back and he's going to leave, right? That's what my birth mother did. Shotaro didn't even want me and being blue and looking like a freak is far worse than being plain and boring looking.

No, Kuon, please don't….

"Kuon," I whisper, the fear increasing as he continues to stare at me. His face turns into one showing even more of his concern and he stretches his hand out to me. He knows that I need him, he knows that all of the space around me is unwelcome when I feel like this and he pulls me into his arms as he's done on countless other occasions. "I was….I was myself for a moment," I tell him and he nods, listening to me.

Somehow I feel scared by that. If I turn back to myself will they not be punished, will my body just be discarded without anyone caring about what happened to me. Will everyone leave me. They…they didn't have my consent and I feel my grudges coming back. Fortunately, I have had my entire body coated by the Kuon angels and he's protecting me but I want to crush these people as much as I wanted to crush Shotaro back in the early days of acting.

Kuon has known me like that. As Ren he tried to do all he could do to distract me from that goal, as Kuon he was successful as making me forget anyone else in the world. He's my best friend and my most important person. I don't know if many people experience such a deep and satisfying love.

"No. They need to be punished for what they did to me," I whisper and Kuon takes soft inhales and exhales. He lets his hand run over my back and through my hair and he has no idea how much that gesture means to me. The fact that he's touching me without being repulsed by me. The fact that he can hear anger in my voice and sense that it's a part of me. I'm sorry that I made him angry at the beginning and that I ever had fun playing around with him.

"I know," he tells me and I can see in his eyes that he's not going to let them get away with it. "I saw it too and they will pay." I hold my breath. Part of me wants to ask if he can stay within the Ren Tsuruga rules of what is acceptable payback because once he slips into his darker past there can be problems. I remember when one reporter talked about his as if he were a green monster that appeared due to anger. I told them that they had no business speaking about either of us like that.

I need his smart, logical, and methodical side not his passionate yet sometimes vengeful side.

"If I…" I say and I know that Kuon hasn't paid anyone else this much attention before even whilst acting, but it's something that he always shares with me. It makes me feel so special. "don't then I might never be beautiful again." Kuon looks at me as if I've just said something about an alien riding around the room on a pink tricycle. How can my appearance not matter? Isn't there something wrong with that? What on earth is he seeing when he looks at me?

I know that Kuon is telling me that I'm beautiful and I don't think he's lying but I don't want to be an embarrassment to him. I don't want people to think of him as that popular actor married to a monster. I want to find the cure. I want to be someone that he's proud to be with. I can feel myself talking but my head isn't in it and then I see those emerald eyes focused in on mine.

"How did you feel when we were together just then?" he asks me and I blink. I smile happily. How could that make me feel anything other than beautiful? Whenever Kuon kisses me and holds me, whenever he loves me I feel that I can do anything, that I can take on any challenges. I feel confidence that I have never experienced on my own. I feel happy. I'm so happy when he's wish me.

"I felt so happy and loved," I tell him honestly seeing that gorgeous smile of his. "Even though I look like this, you gave me what I need to feel special. You don't look at me differently and I trust in how much you love me," I tell him as it feels like the love is radiating off of me. My strength is being blasted at full volume and I see that my hand is starting to look normal again.

It's Kuon. It's not actually him but the power that he has over me. This is just like in those fairytales when the prince saves the princess. I am so happy that I have my prince. I look at him and see that amazing grin of his. Even though he looks like he hasn't slept properly for six months, I still see him as gorgeous. How can the sexiest man in all of Japan not be completely gorgeous especially when the sexiest part of him is his heart.

…

…

As much as I didn't want to leave the hospital, I wanted to get away from the people who had tested on me more. Fortunately Kuon managed to coordinate it with the president to get me to our home and I can tell that it hasn't been cared for recently. There are jackets just dropped places, books are in weird places and piled up, there is no food at all or there wasn't until Kuon went and bought some for me to eat and the place has a weird feeling as if it were abandoned.

I pull the blankets around me as I sit on the sofa and see Kuon trying to clean up. I've told him that I want to do it but he insists that he made the mess and he should be cleaning up after himself. This only goes to prove that Julie hasn't been here.

The Hizuris have a housekeeping staff that they employ. I didn't know about this until I visited them. They have maids that come a couple of times a week to clean the Hizuri estate but even though they have these maids, Julie wants to clean up the apartment every time she comes because that is her way of taking care of Kuon. She wouldn't have let him slip this much.

I sigh before seeing a media report and flinch as it says that reports are showing that I've left the hospital. I don't want to listen to this but one of the sentences makes me freeze.

"That hidden monster inside Kuon-san that he was keeping locked up from the world,"

I freeze as I see the media showing moments when he's been told some negative question about me and him telling them that they didn't know what they were talking about and to find another story to cover. I can see them hounding him with insults over me and I then see him grab the reporter by the collar and tell him to get the hell away from him and that I'm a beautiful woman and that the guy should be fired if he didn't understand how a husband could love his wife so much.

I see them show a few clips like this where they have pushed him into a corner or crossed the line until he snaps. They are _wanting_ to make him snap and then using that information to talk about me as a monster. I feel my grudges being dragged up through my body and then I feel a presence behind me.

"Seems like you're checking the maniac out on the local news," he jokes. I glare at him and he freezes uncomfortably, staring at me and not moving. I didn't mean to do that. "I should have told you, I'm sorry," he apologizes quickly and I know I shouldn't have looked at him like that. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Kuon…" I say and he looks at the ground.

"I've really messed everything up," he says in a shaky voice and I freeze. What is he talking about? Is he talking about the videos? No. He didn't mess it up. He didn't charge at them like he did when he was Cain Heel. What is he talking about?

"Someone that demonic should be locked up in a cage," a person says as a picture of Kuon flashes over the screen, "No wonder they cast him as BJ." I can hear him shaking but my anger is getting the best of me and I look up at him not knowing how the grudges are affecting me.

"Kuon, I…don't want you t-"

He nods to that and I pause, why is he nodding? I didn't even finish what I was about to say? I freeze before standing up and coming over to him, I let my arms wrap around him and I take soft breaths as I pull myself closer to him. Holding his hand in mine with my head just above his heart.

"I want you," I tell him as I kiss his hand, "I love you. I want you. We have each other," I tell him and then sigh. Don't you ever tell me that my husband isn't worthy! Don't tell me he's a monster or a wild animal. You don't get to have the privilege of actually knowing him with a twisted mind like that.

 **End of Kyoko 3**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kuon 2**

Ashenvale, Grayladywolf, Guest, ktoll9, None

 **Response to Reviews**

I think that regarding Kyoko's powers, she'll have to learn what they are as well as to control them fast but in the end they'll definitely help her with her acting. The powers are affected by her confidence using the powers therefore the confidence she has in herself because of Kuon's love and adoration. Hope that I'm keeping people entertained with this fic, it is really fun to write it and these first chapters are full of I love yous because they are around only each other but soon it'll expand to other characters and they'll have more independent time


	6. Kuon 3: The Bad Guy

**Kuon 3: The Bad Guy**

I had definitely been scared of us leaving the hospital but I also didn't want her there for longer than she needed to be. These people don't understand her and I can't believe that people who I will challenge in court for damages and mistreatment of my wife will say such ugly and heartless things. This is their fault, they are the ones who caused this and as I look at my gorgeous Kyoko I know that I will do anything to keep her happy.

I just didn't expect for her to find out my own news so quickly. I freeze as she looks at the TV. I've gotten used to it over the past months. I once had a time when I wouldn't let anything bother me but my head kept spinning when they approached me and my anger, Kuon's anger, got more power than the calm demeanor of Tsuruga Ren. I couldn't help but to yell at them and lose it. Even if I lost my acting career, I wanted for her to hold onto her dignity without abuse.

I take a labored breath as the words repeat, "That hidden monster inside Kuon-san that he was keeping locked up from the world."

It's true. I was keeping my true darkness concealed from the world and I don't feel guilty that I did that. When I revealed my name, people got to investigating and due to the American lifestyle of blogging, they found out a couple of dark facts and Tina's writing about how my carelessness led to another gang hitting Rick with their car. They used the footage of Cain Heel to make the facts even darker and for a long time I didn't feel that I could tread water to keep myself from drowning.

But she had been there for me. She had taken my hand and guided me out of the darkness. She had made me see that I was a good person, that I had repented and reformed and she should know I don't intend to be the man I once was during my teenage years.

I notice a clip that there showing is when I felt that I was being pushed into a corner and I had no other way of protecting myself than lashing out. Those are the thoughts and impulses of a child. I shouldn't have given into them but at least I showed the monster that they wanted me to be. I close my eyes. I can't change these past six months. I can't stop that from happening as much as I'd like to. I can't expect for her to not feel ashamed to be married to me.

I mean, even when she's blue and doesn't fit in with the normal crowd of people, she is so beautiful and gorgeous and strong and I'm just some bratty kid like I've always felt that I was inside. I'm just a child in a man's body, just someone who drags their hatred of the world, their twisted view of reality into play. Nobody should be associated with me.

I chuckle because if I don't, I'm going to break, "Seems like you're checking the maniac out on the local news," I joke trying to lighten the situation. I don't know how to explain to her how far I've fallen or what caused it. I take a deep breath in but she glares at me and I feel cold inside.

I should have expected this. Any wrong move I make reflects upon her. She hates me. She hates what I've become and I know I should be stronger, more mature. That is the person that she fell in love with. What can I say? Sorry isn't even nearly good enough. Still, it's a start.

"I should have told you," I say quickly, completely stunned by the way she looked at me, "I'm sorry."

"Kuon," she begins and I don't know what to say so I look down at the ground. She shouldn't be trying to make me feel better, she should be angry with me. She has every right to be angry with me. I regressed and erased all of that good work that I've done since I came to Japan. She has all the right in the world to despise me.

"I've really messed everything up," I tell her feeling as if I'm a child. I ruined it. All of the things that I had achieved and worked hard for. I gave them all up because of a few irrational moments but how could I not? How could I not feel anger or pain when I hear them talk about my precious Kyoko in that manner. No, that reason isn't good enough. I should have dealt with it better. Lack of sleep and a poor appetite doesn't excuse the way that I acted.

"No wonder they cast him as BJ" the reporter says and I feel that hit against me. I had tried so hard not to become a person like that and now that's all the world can see me as and they probably know me better than I do. How can I even expect for Kyoko to want to stay around to hear my side of it?

"Kuon," she begins and I freeze. Is this the part where she tells me that I ruined everything and that she doesn't love me any longer, "I…don't want you," she says and I nod to this. She stops and I know it's true. I'm unwanted. I'm an animal, a beast that got free from his cage. She shouldn't want me. I'm the person who hurt all of those other guys, the jerk who couldn't get control of myself on the street, Rick's murderer.

I don't know how to respond but I do understand it.

She comes over to me and surprisingly wraps her arms around me and I feel that she's trying to tell me that everything is okay. That it's all going to be all right. She pulls herself into my chest and breathes gently. She doesn't need to be compassionate to the monster. She lifts one of my hands and presses her cheek to my chest.

"I want you," she tells me as she kisses my hand and I feel excited and hopeful. "I love you," she tells me and I feel that maybe I misunderstood again, rushed to another conclusion. Isn't the news affecting her/ "I want you. We have each other," she says before exhaling gently. I want that to be the truth. I don't want to think that my actions have made me lose everything but they have done in the past. I don't trust myself.

"I let you down," I whisper and she shakes her head.

"Sweetheart," she says as she lifts her hand to my cheek and then shakes her head once again, "No, you could never let me down."

"That anger," I continue and she pulls me over to the sofa so that we can both sit down and she faces me, holding my hands in hers and rubbing her thumbs over them. She smiles softly as she listens to me carefully. "I shouldn't have shown that anger to a TV reporter."

"You didn't do it because you wanted to, anyone could see they were hounding you and you've been under so much stress be-" she touches my cheek and I stare at her. She should know that you have to bite your tongue when you're a celebrity, that you need to consider your public image and whether the public accepts or rejects you.

"That's not an excuse," I tell her. I would have failed Ren Tsuruga with my carelessness and bluntness. I can imagine him frowning at me, disliking what I've become, what the two of us have become especially in the eyes of the media. I let down Ren. I know that only Kyoko would understand that sentiment, well Kyoko and my father, but I let him down and he worked so hard to allow me to come out.

"Corn, you did that because of your love for me," Kyoko says and she leans forward to kiss me. She flings her arms around me again and her tears fall down onto my shirt. I made her feel bad, I made her cry. My existence is painful to her. "Corn, you…you did that to protect me. You tried to protect me even if it made you look bad. Those people were attacking me and you prioritized me above yourself."

"I didn't want them to talk about you that way," I admit to her.

She's right. I never really considered myself or Ren when I was being asked those questions. I was so sick of them attacking the wonderful person that she is. I was tired of them trying to base everything on appearances and saying that she was ugly and that made her a creature, an animal. I drove my own parents away because I was so tired of hearing those things.

That doesn't make me a good person though. I probably made things worse for her.

"Did anyone else…stay by my side?" she asks me and I look at her. I freeze. What am I supposed to tell her?

"The president did…and Maria," I tell her honestly and she stares at me. I don't want to tell her the truth. I don't want to tell her that Yashiro was too busy trying to save our careers, that he had wanted to come and see her but he had too much work to do that he literally couldn't. He was being stopped all the time by reporters who would question his visits and I had asked him not to come.

I don't want to tell her that the couple that had taken her in at their restaurant weren't sure how to approach the issue and though they would write to me, were scared about approaching her. I don't want to talk about how that girl Amamiya-san was told by her manager that seeing her would only reflect badly and that she wrote pages and pages about her disgust of the media which got stolen and printed and she was too careful about her self-image after that to want anything to do with Kyoko.

I don't want to tell her how I got the wrong impression of Hikaru Ishibashi and threatened him badly enough for him to faint.

What I definitely don't want to tell her about is that Kotonami-san only came to see her one time and then would never come back. She had refused to talk about her and even refused to consider them as friends when asked. Her lips were sealed about Kyoko and she changed the subject whenever anyone would ask.

I know how important Kanae Kotonami is to my wife and telling her that she never spoke about her or visited her would break her heart. I look down. I drove them away. All of those people didn't come because they were driven away and half of them by me.

"That was it?" she asks me, her body shaking and I look down.

"People wanted to come," I tell her honestly and she looks at me confused. I don't want to be the bad guy here but I lost it. I was too over protective because of the doctors, the nurses, the media. I ruined it for her. I should just admit to what I did. "I chased them away, I wanted to be the only person to touch you."

It's for the most part a lie. I don't want her to get hurt so I'll be the bad guy, she already knew that I chased my own parents away and told them not to come visit. I know that with the exception of Yashiro and Ishibashi, I wasn't the case of them not being there supporting her but I'll play the bad guy and take responsibility for all of it.

"Moko?" she asks me and I see the heartbreak in her eyes.

Having the feeling that Kotonami-san wasn't seeing her because she chose not to, that she had only referred to Kyoko as another actress belonging to the same agency, that she had denied their friendship, would be a painful wound to her heart, I nod. "Yes, even her," I say though I know it's a lie. The whole world thinks of me as a monster, why shouldn't my wife do too.

She stands up and pulls away from me, "I thought I knew you," she says before leaving the room.

Hopefully I've spared her from the pain.

 **End of Kuon: 3**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **There weren't any reviews on the previous chapter so no reply to reviews this chapter**


	7. Kyoko 4: The Victim

**AN:** Sorry if I made you sad but hearing people find emotion in the last chapter made me happy. Hope this one helps at least a little. 😊 This is also the chapter for tomorrow because I have a second interview at a retail store, yay

 **Kyoko 4 : The Victim**

I don't want to be told that I'm wrong or that it's not his fault or I should put myself in his position, I'm angry at my husband. He's always done this, always tried to make all of the decisions and sometimes without even telling me beforehand. It's really as if he thinks that he knows best and I'm just some ignorant child. He might be four years older than me but he's not perfect and he does make mistakes. I can't believe he'd drive all of my loved ones away just to have me for himself.

I sigh as I look at my arm, it's still blue and I still feel lost. I was starting to think that I was getting better and it didn't matter how Kuon reacted in front of the cameras because he was doing it out of love for me. This doesn't show love for me. Driving Moko away doesn't show love for me.

I really felt that I knew him, that my faith in him couldn't be shaken but is that why people haven't been around me. Do they think that it's dangerous to be around him? I look at my phone and take a scroll through the contacts. I'll call her myself and figure out what is going on.

As I press Moko's number I hear the ringing but after only two rings it goes to voice mail. Maybe she's busy and I'd rather speak with her in person anyway. I look down before finding another contact. I just hope that I haven't remembered his character wrong and he isn't going to turn me away or laugh at me. He's always been a friend to the two of us and he was even the best man at our wedding so…

I close my eyes before deciding to place the call, it is picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Yukihito speaking," he says in his calm and professional manner and somehow I feel so much safer having heard that. I hope his voice doesn't change when he realizes who it is. I struggle to speak. "Kyoko? Is that you?" he asks and I feel myself comforted by his words.

"Yes, Yashiro it's me," I pause and hear a relieved laugh.

"There were rumors that you had woken up and left the hospital but I haven't been able to contact Kuon. Kuon's not really been the most sociable guy lately. I guarantee you that that will all change now that you're back, Kyoko," Yashiro says supportively and I wonder if he means it. Yashiro might not even know that Kuon chased everyone off. "Would tomorrow be too early to visit the two of you?"

"You want to….visit me?" I ask him slowly and hear his pause.

"If that's alright. I'm sure that this must be a little disorienting for you, Kyoko, so if you need more time then please let me know when is an acceptable date," Yashiro says and I can hear him pulling his planner out from his bag.

"What about Kuon though?" I ask him and Yashiro pauses for a moment.

"Well, I'll be visiting the two of you, right? I assume that he's going to be there. He's not such an antisocial guy as to avoid people within your own home," Yashiro says. He doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying to him. I'm trying to tell him of my fear that Kuon will try and take control again and not let anyone get near me.

"Didn't he ask you to go away?" I ask and Yashiro hums.

"Not in the way you might think," Yashiro says slowly, "I offered to stay with him but he told me that he didn't want to burden me and be too much of a stress. He told me that if I were to focus on my work and have him focus on the medical side of things that it would be taken care of. He's been trying to inconvenience as few people as possible. I know he'd have wanted me there for the two of you but he was scared…" Yashiro laughs as if something he's saying is the funniest thing in the world, "he was worried about me not having enough time to eat, the hypocrite."

I freeze and laugh a little. That does seem the type of thing that Kuon would do. He would probably not care about himself and care about me. The problem with his parents is that he's their son and they could argue with him but Kuu and Julie have always had such a fear of losing Kuon. They would do whatever he said as long as it didn't do any harm to him.

I sigh, "I'd love for you to come visit tomorrow," I tell Yashiro. I bow my head, he should be warned of the situation and then if he tells me he's uncomfortable then I can take it and build my confidence from there. "Yashiro, I'm still….blue and not human looking."

Yashiro smiled, "Then I hope to see how your eyes go with the skin tone," he commented. "I'm sure that a lot of people would love for you to model for them."

I laugh before saying goodbye to him. I still don't know how to feel but I know that it now doesn't seem as if Kuon is some heartless monster who is incapable of love. I take a few deep breaths in and out and then focus my attention to my breathing. I don't know how to apologize but I want to listen to him. I want to tell him the truth about what happened.

I go into our shared office where I see that he's fallen asleep whilst on the computer. It doesn't seem like him to do that but it is really very adorable. Maybe if I wake him up we can talk but I'd rather he get some sleep. I position him so he's resting on the chair, he flops about like a ragdoll which makes him even more adorable and I kneel down.

My eyes catch hold of an email for a few months ago and I realize that he's been talking to Moko. I don't know what it says but I'm tempted to read it. If we get into an argument about it then at least I won't feel as if he's hiding something. I look at the email.

 _Kotonami-san, if it's possible I'd like to have lunch with you. I want to assure that Kyoko isn't a different person and if there's anything that I can do so that you can come and see her when she wakes up, please let me know. I know that the way she appears might be scary but to me she's beautiful and she'll notice your absence if you aren't there. Please let me know if I can buy you lunch so that I can answer any questions you might have on her condition – Kuon_

 _Hizuri-san, Thank you for the invitation but I decline. I don't want to talk further on the matter._

 _Kotonami-san, I am sad to hear that you are unwilling to be a part of Kyoko's life. If you need some time with her alone then I am happy to be there to distract the medical staff so that the two of you will be able to sit with her without being interrupted. I know that once you sit next to her, you'll realize that she is still the Kyoko that we love. Please, it would hurt her greatly if you were not beside her when she regains consciousness – Hizuri_

 _Hizuri-san, you know that I hate to say it but Kyoko has ruined your reputation. I want to pursue acting. I don't want to jeopardize my future on a friend that might not wake up the same. Please cease in bothering me._

My eyes widen. I didn't think that Moko had such thoughts in her but I'm sure that it's through the email. Moko is always a little rough and she might be scared but it's more than evident that it was Kuon who was trying to make it so that I could wake up to my happy life and Moko who was trying to run away. I don't blame Moko for running because her acting life has always mattered to her and who would want to be associated with a freak like me.

I see that there is an email that has just been sent and I click it. I've already looked at one file, I can look at another too.

 _Kotonami-san, it's Hizuri-san. I am sorry to bother you but thought you'd like to know that Kyoko has woken up and we've returned home. If you did change your mind and you'd like to visit then please reply. If you would prefer for me not to be there then I will agree to that request. I want for you and Kyoko to revive your friendship as I know that is one of the most important things in her life. If you need an excuse for not being present in her life these past five months then tell her that I chased you away. I know you have the acting skills to make that believable. I hope you do agree to see her._

 _Again, sorry for inconveniencing you and you're right, I probably should stop myself from interfering but I'm not going to stop trying to make my wife happy._

 _Hizuri, Kuon._

I feel the tears run down my cheeks and I bend over to try to stop the sobs from coming out too loudly. He'd rather me have the people around me that I want rather than show how amazing he is. He doesn't want to take credit for this but he's stayed with me and suffered and now he wants to make sure that I don't suffer again.

"Kyoko?" I hear him ask before he sits up and looks at the email. "You didn't just read that did you," he says as he tries to quickly log out of his email. He presses the different buttons and then sits back as I stare at him, horrified. He looks at me painfully. "I…I'm really sor-"

"You idiot," I whisper as I look at him and see the guilt in his eyes. "Do you really think that you're the bad guy?" I ask him before looking down. "I love Moko but if she doesn't want to see me then that's on her and it hurts but it hurts me more to think that my most important person is hurting those I love. Damn your acting skills," I tell him and see him shake.

"Kyoko," he says gently, reaching out a hand towards me and I grab it.

This is such a stupid stupid loveably stupid wonderful man and he's hurting but he's doing whatever he can to make me happy and to give me what I need. How can he not see that what I want and what I need are him? He stayed with me. He _prioritized_ me.

Whereas everyone else was putting their careers first and they weren't willing to fall back in the public opinion, this man was willing to give up all that he's earned for himself with his talent and hard work to make sure that I knew I was loved.

"It doesn't make sense," I tell him as he blinks at me confused. He opens his mouth and I shake my head. "It doesn't make sense trying to sacrifice yourself to cover up for others and their mistakes because the only person that I care about is you and the only opinion I care about is yours."

He stares at me as if I'm speaking in a foreign language.

"I love you. You make me feel loved and worthy and beautiful," I throw my arms around him and he moves me so I can sit on his lap and he can hold me close. My stupid but amazing and so unbelievably loving husband.

 **End of Kyoko 4**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon 3**

Crazy4Animation, Guest, ktoll9, None

 **Response to Reviews**

Well both Kuon and Kyoko have really warped views of the world and I mean in canon as well, pretty unique views that compliment one another. Kuon really doesn't know what he's doing right now so he's going to make mistakes but he still wants to provide a beautiful and happy life for her just as he did when he was a little kid. It'll change when Kyoko learns to control her powers but she'll still have the guy who loves her new form as well. Thank you so much for all of the support and I hope this chapter helped a little.

I'm planning on doing a rewrite of my fic, "The Voice" in this type of style as well.


	8. Kuon 4: Hidden Agenda

**AN:** Honestly, I feel that my interview went well but who knows but then I realized I couldn't work on my academics because I needed to wait for the mailman which meant that I could write another one of these. I feel bad as I wanted to update a lot of my fics not just this one but I love writing it. I hope you love reading it 😊

 **Kuon 4: Hidden Agenda**

I haven't even attempted to enter into a conversation with Kotonami-san for at least eight weeks or so. I know that we never truly got along as friends, not like Kijima and Yashiro and the people I consider friends get along with her. I get along with all the Ishibashi crew more than my wife's closest friend but I know of the importance that the two of them have shared.

Maybe it was wrong of me to lie to Kyoko but with the whole world thinking of me as some lunatic monster, it might be best if she thought I was at fault. Hopefully she will calm down and give me a chance to apologize. I love how strong minded and independent she is but at the same time, I feel that I want to take care of her and be responsible for keeping her happy.

If I wrote an email to Kotonami-san then she just might come back.

It'll be okay if I'm the bad guy if it allows Kyoko to have her friend, she told me that whilst she had a prince in her childhood, she had never had any true girlfriends. I know that when she started at LME that Kanae Kotonami always overshadowed me in importance. The one time I took the lead was when Kyoko had forgiven me for lying about Corn.

Have her hurl her grudges against me. At least I can secure her happiness.

I think to myself about the best email to send to her, maybe if I try to type a formal request she'll answer it and we can figure this out. She's a wonderful and talented actress, if we need to lie to Kyoko so she will be at her ultimate happiness then we can coordinate it together.

I look through the email conversations that we've had and try to think how to sell her on the friendship, how to have her return to Kyoko's side. I start typing, the words flowing through my head and onto the computer screen and I pause. I read it over and hit send. I didn't realize that I was this sleepy.

I close my eyes. Maybe I could rest for just a little bit before I get Kyoko's reaction to my cruel nature.

…..

…..

I wake up to the sound of crying and my heart starts to break. I hurt her again, haven't I? I messed up and I wasn't expecting her to come in here. I look at the screen in front of me and realize that the letter to Kanae is still up there. I really need to work on my professional attitude. I would never become a good spy if I let important emails go onto my screen whilst I nap.

"Kyoko?" I ask her, my sapphire goddess, and turn to the computer screen. Maybe she hasn't noticed it yet. Maybe it's not too late to nurture another fantasy for her. "You didn't just read that did you?" I ask. I want to make sure where we are now. If she's read it then it's going to be a lot harder to continue to tell the truth. I log out of the email and then I turn to her. I see her horrified face. Is she angry because I lied to her? I know she hates people lying to her. "I…" I begin not sure how to proceed, "I'm really sorr-"

She cuts me off. "You idiot," she whispers, her eyes full of tears and I feel ashamed that I've hurt her so badly. "Do you really think that you're the bad guy?" she asks me before turning her attention to the floor. I don't think that I'm the bad guy, no, but isn't it easier if I _were_ the bad guy, the criminal. She wants her friend and if I had just logged out of my email then she wouldn't be facing this cruel reality. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"I love Moko," she tells me as I start to nod. She's upset about her friend not being there for her, for not wanting to be there for her. "but if she doesn't want to see me then that's on her and it hurts but it hurts me more to think that my most important person is hurting those I love."

I freeze. Her most important person? I want to ask her if she actually said that to me. Without a doubt, Kyoko is my most important person but I didn't think I was hers. I know that she loves me but I've made all kinds of mistakes in our relationship. I'm not like Fuwa who she always saw as perfect as a little girl.

"Damn your acting skills," she whispers to me and I see that the pain is overshadowing her frustration with me. When she found out that I was actually Kuon Hizuri as well as her childhood friend, Corn, she had told me that using my acting skills wasn't fair. She had told me that she needed to be in a relationship without smoke and mirrors and that I was a trickster. It took me bearing my soul, not Ren's soul but my own, before she would forgive me.

"Kyoko," I softly say as I reach a hand out for her and she immediately takes it.

I can see that she's hurt and I hate the idea that perhaps I contributed to that pain. No, I probably did more than contribute to it. I hate seeing her hurt. That's why I wanted to play the bad guy.

"It doesn't make sense," she tells me and I don't know how to respond to that. I'm surprised by that statement. If anyone is able to make sense of me and my actions, it's her, it has always been her. It doesn't matter if she's a different color or that she's somehow gained mutated cells or DNA, she's able to see me in a way that nobody else is. It's one of the main reasons why I love her.

"It doesn't make sense trying to sacrifice yourself to cover up for others and their mistakes because the only person that I care about is you and the only opinion I care about is yours."

I can't believe those are the words to come out of her mouth. Am I really the only person that she needs? Doesn't she feel that she needs other people to make up for my flaws? I don't understand. She should have all the people possible surrounding her not just the child that I am, the beast that has broken out of his cage.

She throws her arms around me which always puts me in a state of joy and bliss and acceptance of the beauty that exists in this dark and twisted reality. "I love you," she tells me and I feel my heart starting to patch itself together again, "You make me feel loved and worthy and beautiful."

Those are the words that I need to hear, that I have helped her and made her understand how important she is, how important her life is. I pull her into my lap and hold my princess close. I love her. I could never successfully hide anything from her, she knows me far too well and I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have these feelings for her returned. I kiss her on the forehead and let out a happy and relieved laugh as she snuggles in towards me.

"Even if I'm a deranged maniac?" I ask her and she looks at me firmly and then presses kisses down my neck and to the clean T-shirt that I'm now wearing. She softly moves her body to where she can press her warm lips down on my skin and sucks firmly. After she's placed that hickey on my body, she runs her tongue over it and whispers softly.

"I love you, my Kuon," she tells me and I kiss her forehead.

"Not as much as I love you, my Kyoko," I grin and she shakes her head, nuzzling me gently.

"That's right because I love you more," she says before humming and closing her eyes. I'm in ecstasy right now. She is the only part of my life that I need to be here for always. My life doesn't make any sense without her.

…..

…..

I'm extremely nervous and I feel as if my gut is feeding off of my stomach. I know that they don't mean any harm to either of us but how am I going to face my parents after cutting them off so rudely. What if they don't want to talk to me? I suck. I take a deep breath and then hear a knock on the door. I don't want Kyoko to answer it which means that I have to. I make my way open to the door and see my parents there.

I take a step back and look down, I don't even want to give them eye contact because I'm so ashamed of what happened between us. "I'm really sorry," I tell them, my heart pounding heavily in my chest. The next thing I know is that my mother has wrapped me up in a loving embrace and my dad playfully ruffles my hair despite my age.

"Well with all the crap happening in this country, I hate to tell you that we were hoping you'd call sooner," Dad says and I look down. I know that Dad adores this country and he has skill with handling the media but I was too ashamed to call feeling that I'd let them down all over again.

"Kuu, show some compassion to my little boy," Mom says as she squeezes me tighter and I softly smile.

"Our little boy," Dad says proudly but I have to always ask myself why. I have to ask myself why I have such loving and caring parents, I don't deserve them. Families are really screwed up. I have a mother and a father who always give me such compassionate love whereas Kyoko doesn't have that, has never had that. She deserves my parents more than their failure of a son.

"Hi," Kyoko says as she stands at the corner of the room and my parents turn to her. Dad takes the first move towards her and opens his arms wide to embrace her. She looks at him uncertainly before rushing over to him and lets him embrace her tightly. "Father," she whispers as he holds her to him. There's no fear or disgust but there's a lot of concern and even when he's holding her, my dad makes sure to move his hand three times to try not to hurt her. I know he's more worried about her happiness and safety rather than that she doesn't look normal.

"Hey, it's so great to see you again," Dad says and he kisses her on the top of her head. He really does care about her as if they were biologically linked and I know how happy he is to have her as his daughter in law. "How are you?"

"I'm blue," she says before looking down nervously and Dad smiles weakly.

"I know but…is there anything we can do. I've been finding out some information in the past few months and we know some lawyers that you could contact that would work great with this type of case but are there any health risks or things that we should know health wise," Dad asks her. It proves how much he adores her.

"There is one thing," Kyoko says and comes over to take my hand, she closes her eyes and by steadying her heartbeat and relying on me, I can see how her skin starts to change to the regular flesh color and her entire body looks human. My parents are staring at her completely in shock but they are both grinning, "I can somehow transform myself," Kyoko tells them and my dad looks down.

"You do that enough in our business and you could get any part in Hollywood," he comments and Kyoko smiles gently. She draws towards me and smiles before turning back to the blue color. The way my parents look at her doesn't change. They still love her whether she's blue or not.

How could I have ever tried to drive them away?

 **End of Kuon: 4**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko: 4**

Erza, ktoll9, None

 **Response to Reviews**

I would feel horrible if I had a friend do that to me but I wouldn't want my significant other to take the blame for that person just to make me feel better. I'm glad that people enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully Kyoko will be able to make Kuon see sense in the future. Thank you so much for your support. There _might not_ be an update tomorrow because I've got another interview. The job I'll be interviewing for tomorrow is a backup for the one I interviewed today but I still intend to do my best 😊


	9. Kyoko 5: Personal Worth

**Kyoko: 5 – Personal Worth**

Something is weird about Kuon right now and I don't know whether it's me or that he's nervous to see his parents again. I'm hoping it's the second. Kuon is always so self-conscious and critical on himself and though you might not see it through Ren, Kuon has definitely gone through a deep level of trauma. It's something that only people close to him are able to see.

I hear a knock on the door and stay in the other room. Kuon told me not to come out until I was sure that it was Kuu and Julie. He wants to do whatever he can to protect me and it's just one of the many things I love him for. I can hear their warm welcoming. Of course, the love that the Hizuris have is addictive especially for their son. They really are super loving parents for my husband.

I can't stop my excitement and nerves any longer and I go to the corner of the room. I feel giddy, I'm really looking forward to talking to my in-laws again but I don't think I could cope with their rejection. "Hi," I softly say, drawing everyone's attention to me and Father grins. He opens his arms to embrace me as he walks slowly towards me. I rush over to him and he hugs me as tight as he's always done, "Father," I whisper to him. I am so thankful that he cares about me still. There's not even any repulsion on his face.

"Hey," Father says as he kisses the top of my head lovingly, "It's so great to see you again," he tells me and there is such honesty in those words. I'm so thankful that they haven't lost me and chosen to reject me as their daughter. I want to cry with the happiness that they have allowed me to feel. "How are you?" Father asks, greatly concerned about me. I hope that it's the same fear as one would give for an illness like breast cancer and not a look one would give a rat eating their food.

"I'm blue," I tell him nervously. My heart is beating painfully in my chest. Was saying that stupid? Am _I_ stupid to have said that. It's not as if he has trouble seeing it for himself.

"I know but…" Father hesitates. I don't know if it's from fear or that he truly is concerned about me. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. "Is there anything we can do? I've been finding out some information in the past few months and we know some lawyers that you could contact that would work great with this type of case,"

I smile thankfully about that. I have never tried suing someone before and it's going to be a stressful experience but I know that it's what both Kuon and I want. Hospitals should definitely not be doing human experimentation and if they had volunteers, they should make sure that there is absolutely no way that they are testing on the wrong person.

"But are there any health risks or things that we should know health wise?" he asks and I feel hope in my heart. Instead of going into the legal proceedings, the Hizuris are prioritizing my needs and my health. They are wanting to take care of me as if I was their biological daughter, I am really thankful about that.

I think it through. I really want to show him the power that Kuon and I have found out as well as having found out the means of the power. Whenever I feel confident or comfortable in who I am, whenever I feel pride in my life, I can use that confidence to create a second skin. It's as if I'm changing into a very intricate costume. Kuon is my rock. He's the one who can help me to feel that confidence and being close to him helps me make the change. I just need to visualize what I want to look like and if there is enough energy within my body, I can successfully transform.

I feel my body changing and smile as I see the look of surprise on the Hizuri parents faces. "I can somehow transform myself," I inform them and Father looks down whilst chuckling. He lifts his head and grins to me.

"You do that enough in our business and you could get any part in Hollywood," he comments and I smile happily. I pull myself nearer to Kuon and turn back to the blue color. They don't look at me with any lack of love as I assume my now natural form. I grin to Kuon who looks relieved but I still feel as if there's something that he doesn't want to tell me.

"Kuon," I ask as I tilt my head to the side. Something isn't right with this situation. I take his hand in mine, gazing up at him. "Kuon, sweetheart," I bring his hand to my lips and kiss the back of it. "What's wrong?" I ask him before he sighs.

"I promised that I'd meet Yashiro before he comes over," he tells me and I'm not sure why he's telling me now or what his reaction is supposed to mean. I nod and then place a hand on his cheek.

"Is that it?" I have to ask him. He knows that I know something is wrong with him but of course he is reluctant to say that type of thing in front of his parents. Maybe it was wrong to pry into his life and maybe I should have do—

"You are looking a bit pale," Kuu comments as he looks at Kuon before placing a hand on his forehead. Was I missing something? I should be more aware. Even if Kuon attempts to hide things, I should know him well enough to recognize the signs and symptoms of something being wrong.

Father frowns and looks at his hand, "You've definitely got a fever," he says before I notice that Kuon really doesn't look well. He had looked just fine yesterday but now it was as if all those months of stress happened at once and he doesn't look healthy. Of course not. He's barely been eating and sleeping. He's worried about me, been worried about people calling him a monster. What he needs is a good rest.

"Sweetheart," I tell him knowing that I'm looking extremely concerned. "Why don't you go take a nap and I'll show your parents to the guest room," I tell him. It doesn't matter that I'm the color of a gem, he's nearly running on empty. I need to be concerned about him. That's what happens when you love somebody.

"My parents are here," he tells me as he gestures to them and Julie steps forward and wraps her arms around him.

"We can visit with Kyoko, you must be so exhausted, darling. I don't think your father minds and I certainly don't mind if you go to sleep. We'll see a lot of each other soon and really, you need to be in your best health. I don't feel good about being a mother who doesn't make sure of that."

"I don't mind. I'll go and get something for us to eat," Kuu says as he stares at Kuon concerned as well. These two are really loving parents who put their son on a shiny gold pedestal and with the humble way that Kuon acts, he deserves it. Kuon reluctantly wraps his arms around me, kisses me again, and goes into the bedroom.

I look down, "He's been dealing with a lot recently," I say though I know by the way that Kuu and Julie are looking in the direction of our bedroom, they know this as well. It wasn't every day you had the news treat you as if you were a monster and Kuon tried to have all the mud land on him that was being slung. He had pushed his own support away because he wanted to keep me safe. Even Yashiro hadn't been close to him through this but I would be shocked to find that Yashiro didn't want to be there to help him. Those two care about each other like brothers these days.

"So, do you want to help me figure out what to cook?" Father asks me so that I can take my mind off of my husband for a moment. I nod slowly and help them with their bags.

…

…

It's been two hours since Kuon took a nap and I'm wondering if he's okay. He's the type of person who usually puts other people first and considers himself last. I know this because I tend to be the same way. It doesn't mean that my heart isn't hurting by the way I see him so worn out. I sit down on the bed and brush his hair back. I grin as his emerald eyes focus on me.

"Hi," he exhales and I smile, at least he's a little more rested. "Can I be selfish?" he asks and I freeze. What kind of question is that? I pause. Kuon can be selfish at times but that selfishness is more often than not brought out because of how over protective he is. He gets jealous easily. He doesn't like to think about other people taking me away from him, not that they have any chance in doing so.

"Of course, you can," I grin as I lean down and kiss his forehead, god I love this man.

"I want to stay with you," he tells me and I grin before getting into the bed with him and putting my arms around him. I grin as I feel the warmth of his chest. "I mean, this feels great, Kyoko, but…" I turn to him a little confused. Didn't he just tell me that he wanted to be close to me? I freeze and lift myself up, did I do something wrong?

"What do you mean then?" I ask him. I'm not sure what he wants but I wish he'd just tell me. I close my eyes. He's not going to be like that damn Shotaro and tell me that he wants me to go out and buy him pudding because he's too proud. No, Kuon isn't like that. He wouldn't order me to do that and he's not even a fan of pudding that much. I wouldn't mind going out to buy him pudding anyway because he'd always thank me for it.

"I want you to be my wife," he says and my mouth opens. I'm not sure how to respond to that. I _am_ his wife and I want to be until he says differently and even then I'd try my best to change his mind. "I want to selfishly ask you to be Mrs. Hizuri," he continues and I stare at him.

Did he miss the fact that I am now a mutant, a person with mutated genes. I'm not even really human anymore and he thinks that it's a selfish request that I stay with the person who has taken care of me, prioritized me, loves me. This isn't a selfish request. I want to be with him and be beside him.

"Kuon," I say weakly and he takes a pained breath in.

"Because what the media is saying about me just being an animal," he tells me and I look at him fiercely. Don't tell me that those words have actually made a difference in his self-perception. Years ago if you had told me that Ren Tsuruga doesn't have a high opinion of himself and isn't confident in his talents, that he judges himself much more unfairly than he ever does to anyone else, I might have questioned your sanity. Then I got to know him and when I found out he was Kuon and the Ren Tsuruga was for the most part just a character, I really got to know him and I would do anything to protect him.

"Sweetheart, you're not an animal. You were just trying to protect me," I sink down again and hold him close. "What are you worried about?" I ask him, "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"I wasn't able to protect Rick," he tells me and I sigh. Even with years and years to think about it and even though he should be convinced that it wasn't his fault, Kuon is still focused on how he let his friend down. "What if I'm not able to protect you?"

I sigh, "I would rather have you trying your best and for something to happen then not to have you at all," I tell him before sighing. "What can I do to prove how much I love you?" I ask him. I want to help him. I want him to be happy.

"Stay with me?" he asks and I cuddle closer to him.

"Always."

 **End of Kyoko: 5**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed Kuon: 4**

Ashenvale, Crazy4Animation, Guest, ktoll9, None, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Well Kuon and Kyoko are in a relationship where they both need one another and then they've got public images where they have to show they are problem free which is difficult. Kuon really loves her but he's been mistreated by the media recently so he's kind of messed up right now. Kyoko is able to transform when she has inner confidence in herself, this is translated through the love she and Kuon share.


	10. Kuon 5: I'm a Loser, Baby

**Kuon 5: I'm a Loser, Baby**

I'm such a loser.

They all obviously care about me, my parents and Kyoko but I'm too weak to be honest with them about what's been going on with me. My parents have been out of the country and I doubt they are able to see everything that the media has captured of my behavior. Yashiro has been concerned about me and I've been pushing him away and so has Boss. He has been worried about me more as a person than as an actor.

They say that with a good comeback that nobody would blame me for what happened but I don't know if I can believe this. How am I supposed to convince Japan that I'm not a monster when I can't even convince myself of the same fact.

I don't even know if I want to go back into acting. I don't even know if I want to stay in Japan anymore but that doesn't matter. None of this even matters, what matters is her so I'll let her decide what to do. I've done my best to protect her this far but now that she's awake I can just stand by and support her. Maybe it's the lazy thing to do, something that a jerk would do, but my energy seems to have faded recently. I'm not the person that I once used to be.

I'm supposed to be taking a nap. That's what I promised them anyway, that I'd try and rest and that I'd take care of myself but it's so hard to do that. So hard to live an existence like this. I sound like a jerk, in my head, I am a complete jerk.

Maybe the way I'm talking is more from the lack of food and sleep that I've been getting. Maybe I should just trust in the idea that a good rest will make me feel refreshed when I get up. I mean, that's what a lot of doctors tell you. Maybe my mind has been too active and I'm exhausted. I'm exhausted because I was scared of what might happen to her but she's safe now, probably safer with my parents than she is with me.

And I feel feverish anyway, my face is burning up and I have cold chills down my back. Kyoko would call that the sign of a cold. Maybe I have been getting ill because that's what people say, not eating properly, not taking regular showers or having regular exercise, not sleeping well are all factors towards getting sick. Maybe I'll be better if I sleep.

…

…

I feel a hand through my hair and my brain seems to turn back to when I had requested to use Kyoko's lap as a pillow when I was Tsuruga Ren. It was a cheap shot at the time. I just knew that this was the first time I had really experienced love and I wanted to embrace it. It was pretty sleazy manipulating her like that but it turned out for the best, didn't it? And I know that that is her hand pushing my hair back at this moment too.

She's the only person that I feel comfortable fully exposing my weak side to because she has never judged me cruelly or unfairly. She's always tried to understand even when what I'm saying has confused her.

"Hi," I exhale as I look up at her. How long was I able to sleep for? I feel a little rested but I also feel nauseous, is that normal? Maybe. I've pushed myself past my limits numerous times and Kyoko has always told me that I'm a little dopier when I wake up. I feel like a child wanting to demand things but there's just one thing that I really want to ask for, "Can I be selfish?" I ask.

I'm often not selfish, Kyoko says that I give her more than I need to. I'm one of those people who it is supposedly hard to buy presents for because I own everything I want and there's nothing that I'm really wanting for. Kyoko's presents to be have always had some nostalgic feel to them and that is far better than any gift you could buy in a random store.

"Of course, you can," she tells me before kissing my forehead. I can tell that she knows I have a higher than normal temperature and I'm pretty sure my eyes are running. She knows I'm sick and she has told me that sometimes when I'm ill, I act like a bratty child.

"I want to stay with you," I tell her. I mean that I don't want her to have changed her opinion on me. I don't want her to see me as a monster. Maybe I'm ill and not thinking clearly but I don't want her to hate me. She smiles and throws her arms around me before grinning. I don't think I explained myself properly. Will she call me stupid if I tell her my feelings. "I mean, this feels great, Kyoko but…" I'm struggling to explain what I mean because I'm scared that by voicing my fear that it might happen will lead it _to_ happen.

She sits up and looks at me confused, "What do you mean then?" she asks. She's not asking it with any type of anger in her voice but she is confused, she eyes me nervously and then closes her eyes. Is she preparing to say that she deserves better than me. That she doesn't want to be with a monster. She looks at me and I look up at her painfully from my position in the bed.

"I want you to be my wife," I tell her and she sits there stunned. Maybe it's because technically we are married and so what I'm saying might not…no this is Kyoko, Kyoko doesn't need everything to be perfectly stated for her to understand. "I want to selfishly ask you to be Mrs. Hizuri," I tell her and she still looks confused. Am I really not making sense to her or is the request too much to ask for?

"Kuon," she says confused. I'm not making sense to her.

"Because what the media is saying about must just being an animal –" I start but look back at Kyoko who is looking at me fiercely as if I just insulted someone very close to her. I take a deep breath, caught off by that look and unable to complete the sentence. I know that she doesn't want me to finish it.

"Sweetheart," she replies lovingly, "You're not an animal. You were just trying to protect me?"

I want to argue with her, tell her that in legends and myths there were always beasts who would use their force and even give their lives to protect an animal. What I did was what a wolf might do in a fairytale, lash out because of an attack. Humans are supposed to be better at dealing with their thoughts and not just give into base impulses. I'm supposed to be better than that.

Kyoko comes closer to me, her eyes showing the pain and concern for me, "What are you worried about?" she asks almost penetrating me with her eyes, "What's going on in that mind of yours?" I take a deep breath. She knows me. She knows how twisted my mind is even if people don't. Most people don't. She somehow is able to.

"I wasn't able to protect Rick," I admit and see her sigh. I know that I've exhausted the topic, I probably sound like a timid little boy to her who won't let go of a tragedy but I can't just forget him. That incident changed me and I just wish that he hadn't had to die for me to receive the life I'm living right now. "What if I'm not able to protect you?" I ask her and she freezes. It should have been something she would have already thought of and I can't afford to have let her down as well.

She looks at me with love in her eyes and I take comfort in that, I take comfort in her presence, "I would rather have you trying your best and for something to happen then not to have you at all," she tells me and it's almost as if she's saying that she'd be okay if she were hurt because of me. I can't deal with this. She could get terribly hurt because of my place as her husband. If she got hunted because of what she looked like, because I drew attention to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"What can I do to prove how much I love you?" she asks. She must see me as so weak and uncapable of taking care of myself. Her hero has let her down and shown her that he's more messed up that she thought, a loser who is on completely the other end of the scale than Ren Tsuruga.

Still, that one thought, that one craving is fueling me and I look at her, "Stay with me?" I have to ask her.

She snuggles closer to me whilst whispering, "Always."

…

…..

I wake up to the sound of my phone and my heart beat starts to quicken. I really have forgotten that I was supposed to meet with Yashiro. Yes, maybe it was only half an hour ago but I can't believe that I forgot. This isn't what a good friend does and I don't want to lose any more friends in my life. I quickly grab the phone. "Hi," I say as Kyoko watches me. She looks at me confused.

"Are you going to meet me or am I driving to you?" Yashiro laughs and I hear the sound of a coffee shop. At least he had the sense to go and get something to eat or drink. At least he knows that this isn't really my usual way of doing things. He must know how little energy I have.

"I'll come meet you, just hold on, which coffee shop are you at?" I ask as I try to straighten my clothes. I don't remember the last time when I actually took a nap in the middle of the day. Kyoko looks at me and I manage to mouth Yashiro's name to which she nods.

"I'm at the one near the station," Yashiro laughs, "Let me guess, you were in bed with Kyoko?" he asks and I pause.

"Well," I try to correct him, not wanting to focus on any ideas he might have floating around in his head. "We _were_ just sleeping. I'm going to come right now. I hope that it's okay that my parents are here, it might be a little crowded but we definitely want to see you," I tell him and hear a relived exhale.

"I'd very much like to see you too, Kuon, so if you're sure that this wouldn't be me intruding on…" he begins and I close my eyes suddenly feeling calmer. This is why you need a good friend because a good friend would be able to help you find reality.

"I'm coming right now," I tell him before kissing Kyoko's forehead and going to the door. As I'm leaving, Kyoko follows me and I hear something faintly about an accident at some kind of station and news crews being there but I'm already on my way out with no idea of the consequences that I might be facing.

 **End of Kuon: 5**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko: 5**

Guest, PaulaGaTo

 **Response to Reviews  
** Kuon undergoing the same changes that Kyoko went through is certainly a fascinating idea but I don't think he'd do it at least not without him exhausting other possibilities though it would be interesting. I think he just wants to sue for damages right now. Also, thank you for your support


	11. Kyoko 6: Do You Eat Raw Meat?

**Kyoko 6: Do You Eat Raw Meat?**

I feel as if I'm watching a horror movie play out on the TV news. It's that part of the movie where you are yelling to the character that of course their car won't start or it's out of gas and the monster would be able to shatter the glass and they'd be left there helpless. Of course, the news really isn't a horror movie but it is worse. Smaller shocks but it's within reality, it actually has lasting results and that is why I hate the media has now turned their attention to him.

There's been a tragedy and all they can consider is the fact that Kuon Hizuri has arrived. These people are so shallow minded. Julie reaches for my hand as I hear question after question being hurled at him.

Why did he disappear from the public light? Are the claims of him being a monster actually true? Is there a cure for the mutation?

He's trying to ignore them. Trying to pass through the crowd so that he can fulfill a commitment to a friend. I should have tried to convince him that Yashiro could meet us here. He's always so giving but at this moment they seem to be taking from him, robbing him of that little peace of mind he's been able to regain by my coming back to him.

Part of the reason that he holds the media's interest so much to the point of captivating them is because of his status as famous actor Kuon Hizuri but mostly it is because of his association with me. I watch as they follow him down the street and he pauses and stops in front of them. The pain on his face like an animal that has been tracked down by hunters and is about to be shot. However, unlike a tiger who would be growling and preparing to attack despite the likelihood of its own death, he's standing there calmly. I can see by his face that he seems to have given up and that scares me so much.

I don't want him to give up. He deserves better than to give up.

"Kyoko is doing well, thank you for respecting her privacy," he says before bowing deeply to the cameras. I can't explain to anyone how haunting it is to see him bow like that. He's offering himself up as prey but Father seems to think it's a wise move with his reaction. "I apologize for my past behavior, I've been under a lot of stress. I will hopefully be talking to the president of LME soon and maybe he can set me up a press conference to answer more of these questions. Right now, could I ask for some space?" he says and I place a hand on my heart.

I have always seen him as mature. When I was a child, I thought that he was mature for a young prince. He was always patient with me and attempted to understand me and he would pet my head when I felt bad. He dealt with all of my problems but he didn't share his own, not until we started dating honestly.

When I didn't know the connection, my admiration of his maturity had started when I was inside of a rooster suit. I had imagined that before that point he was cold and unforgiving but I would never use those words to describe him now. He just has a lot more internal pain than other people know. He was born into a celebrity family with every move of his criticized, of course he's going to have that same criticism and doubt being fueled in his own mind.

A couple of the cameramen and hosts of TV shows still pursue him and his public face slips for a moment to show how scared and affected by all of this he is. He quickly plasters on that Ren Tsuruga smile.

"So, do you eat raw meat?" someone asks and my body freezes. What did they just ask him?

"Did somebody just ask that question?" Father asks in shock as he sits up. He looks a mix between devastated and furious. I feel the same way. I see the stunned way Kuon looks back and he shakes his head.

"Why can't they just leave him alone?" Julie whispers as I see how horrified she is by the way that they are treating him.

I bow my head as I start crying, I can't even hear his response at this point. I don't want them to attack him because attacking him feels worse than when they attack me. He's not a monster. Can't they see that!? Can't they see that he's just a loving and insecure guy who loves me, the woman that he married. These are heartless monsters and I feel a brush of relief as Yashiro rushes out to him and guides him back to the car telling the media that anyone who is stupid enough to ask those questions won't be invited to the press conference.

The news story changes and I know that I should feel relieved but….but I can't take it. I just want to run out to him and throw my arms around him and tell him that it doesn't matter, none of this matters. I walk over to our bedroom and sit down.

He's given me everything that he could and stood beside me at the cost of his own career and they don't seem to understand that. They aren't even willing to pretend to be decent people. I feel the pain in my heart as I bawl like a small child into my pillow. I don't want Julie-san or Father to hear me.

"Corn," I whisper, my heart aching in my chest.

I know how strong he's become against criticism and how brave he is to face what he's faced but I just want him to be happy and they are denying him that. Why would they be denying him that? I don't understand.

I wrap my arms around myself and start to cry again. They are the real monsters.

Them and the hospital. Can you sue for deformation of character because I want to. I want to launch so many grudges at them and make them suffer ten times as much as they've made him suffer. I want to hurt them and I feel a deep hatred within me. I don't want to feel this anger, this hot and red flash of anger. I want to develop an immunity to it so it doesn't lash out at anyone but I hate them. I hate how they are treating him.

I look at my hands, they are the same color as human flesh and my hair feels shorter and my head, there's a pain in my head and my face. I don't know what's happening. I don't have Kuon here so I must look different and I'm scared to see my reflection. What if I am a monster? Would Kuon protect me if I physically turned into an animal?

I look at my feet where I have formal shoes and I'm wearing a black long dress that looks somewhat familiar. I can't place it right now but I stand and make my way over to the mirror. I am caught by my reflection and I blink back at myself.

I'm Mio?

…

…..

I'm terrified of facing him and as I hear his return, I have made sure that I've locked myself away in the bathroom. He doesn't need to see me like this but the anger is too intensified. I don't want to scare him with my appearance, with the fact that I became my mot hate filled role, that I don't know how it happened and being fueled by this red, hot, hatred of the media is causing for me to not even be blue anymore.

I hear muffled voices and close my eyes. I don't want him to come and find me. I don't want to be a burden to him and as I hear him enter the bedroom I feel even more scared of how he'd react. He's looking for the Kyoko that he married. He's not looking for… _this_.

"Kyoko," he calls before knocking on the bathroom door, "Princess? Are you okay?" he asks and I don't know how to respond to him. He waits a moment before telling me, "I'll be sitting on the bed if you need to talk to me. I love you. I'm sorry if I -"

Hearing him apologize to me for what happened on the TV is going to break my heart into tiny little fragments. I don't want him to feel bad. This isn't his fault. None of this is his fault. I have to do it, I have to leave and face the consequences for my emotions.

I slowly open the door and see him sitting there. He looks at me confused.

"I just felt so much anger," I tell him and he stands up and walks over to me. He wraps me up in his arms slowly and gently and kisses the side of my head where the scar isn't.

"Are you Kyoko or are you Mio?" he asks. Of course that would be the question that he asks. As I look now anyone would be confused as to whether this was just a surface appearance or whether I'd actually transformed into her.

"I'm Kyoko," I tell him and he kisses me again, letting his hand rub my back as he attempts to soothe me.

"I love you so much," he whispers to me and I find myself calming down a little bit.

It takes a little less than ten full minutes before I'm back to the blue color and he's just been holding me and telling me that he loves me. He's telling me that it doesn't matter what I look like and that he loves me and is there for me.

I want to tell him to think more selfishly. There is no way that he managed to escape from the reporters that wanted to eat him alive and still be more worried about myself than him. He needs to be selfish and vent about how the world affects him. I don't want him to be this calm and this humble, not when I know that he deserves so much better, when I know that he has earned so much better.

"There," he tells me with another smile as he kisses me again. "All of the anger must have faded away," he slips a hand over my cheek and I told to it.

"Kuon, please don't," I tell him and he looks at me confused before starting to withdraw his hand from touching me. He's got the wrong idea. "Sweetheart," I whispered as I hold his hand to my cheek. I don't want him to try to pull away from me. "Please don't worry so much about me. You need to think about yourself and how you need to take care of yourself."

He looks at me awkwardly and shifts as if I'm asking him to complete a very complicated task.

"Kyoko," he tells me and I see the sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I should have handled the crowd better, I'm sorry for creating disappointment in me," he says and I feel as if I've been slapped. I'm shocked by what he has just said to me and I stare at him. Is he this far gone from reality? I take steady breaths. Something must have happened in the past six months and I have no idea what and scarily enough, I don't think that he's going to even consider telling me about what it was.

 **End of Kyoko 6**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to reviewer of Kuon: 5**

Crazy4Animation

 **Response to Review**

I tend to write a lot of suffering, hee hee, but I think they protect and truly love one another 😊


	12. Kuon 6: The Taste of Raw Meat

**Kuon 6: The Taste of Raw Meat**

Brace yourself Kuon.

That's the advice that I give myself as I see the street and the scattered reporters. That's what the warnings on a plane say when they expect something to go wrong, brace for impact. Well, to me seeing the people here, the news crews, the journalists and photographers. To me this is my own disaster. Still, I should have known that building my acting career here would lead to this type of results.

I just have to find Yashiro and leave without making the situation worse for myself or, god forbid, worse for Kyoko. I take a soft breath in and then walk into the frenzy. I hear several people say my name, call out to me but I don't want to listen to them. They were here to cover another news story, not swoon over a celebrity.

I'm probably not even that celebrated anymore. I don't deserve to consider myself a celebrity. A monster is definitely a more apt analogy.

"Kuon!? Why did you fade into obscurity?" a reporter asks me which is followed by.

"Kuon, you've spent so long away from the public. Are you afraid to socialize? Will we ever see you step back onto the stage as an actor?"

I smile to them. I'm not sure how to respond and responding to questions as a famous actor when you're not entirely convinced yourself on your answers might lead to major problems down the line. I want to tell them that I don't have a comment but would that make me look even more antisocial and inhuman.

"Are you actually a monster? Did you cause the mutation?"

I feel a sharp pinch in the back of my neck when I hear those questions. No. The hospital caused for Kyoko to become like this with their illegal testing on her. Am I a monster? Well, I tend to think that but I know that Boss wouldn't forgive me if I gave into those thoughts. I'm thinking that it's more out of his protectiveness for me rather than him caring about the damage to the agency but it _could_ damage the agency if I'm not careful.

They are moving away from the train station. Whatever more important news story these people ought to be covering, they are choosing to follow me into a café instead of focusing on the facts and figures of more important things. I just hope that this isn't because somebody lost their life and I'm drawing the attention away unwillingly from someone who deserves it more.

I take a deep breath. I can't afford to interfere with the patrons at the café. That is a business that somebody created, looks at the profitability of each down, plans the decisions for. I can't enter that establishment and risk damaging the business just because these jerks have decided to follow me.

I turn to look at them, trying to be calm but if they want my head on a butcher's block then I'd rather it was me that was sent to the slaughterhouse instead of anyone else. I steady myself with an inhale, "Kyoko is doing well, thank you for respecting her privacy," I tell them and bow hoping that they will get the idea and understand that I am requesting for them to show her this respect.

"I apologize for my past behavior. I've been under a lot of stress." I feel that the air in my lungs is starting to return and I can breathe normally again. I've been in worse scrapes than these. If I concentrate on being humble and reserved then maybe I can earn their respect again. "I will hopefully be talking to the president of LME soon and maybe he can set me up a press conference to answer more of these questions."

Do I want that? Not really but it's been so long that maybe I really can't avoid it any longer. All these people want to do is ask me questions and prod into the privacy of my life. They'll do it regardless of what I say so maybe if I do ask Boss for some help he can do so. I know press conferences are expensive and I'd be willing to pay so that this gets sorted out. Maybe they will even leave Kyoko alone, honestly respect her privacy.

"Right now, could I ask for some space?" I half-beg half-ask. I just want them to go away. I want to clear my head, sort my thoughts out and reorder them. I just want some time away from the cameras. I want them to respect me and treat me as human. The only thing that matters more to me is Kyoko and her having what she needs. I want to provide that for her but I might not be able to do it alone.

These people are not slowing down or stopping, they are relentlessly pursuing me but this time Kyoko might be watching. I can't lose control of myself if Kyoko is watching. I have to be the mature man that she fell in love with. I have to be Ren Tsuruga. I turn, okay, I can handle this. Do your worst.

"So," a reporter asks, shoving a mic in my face, "Do you eat raw meat?"

I stare at them. Do they actually think that I'm completely insane, that that is the type of craziness needed for someone who loves Kyoko as much as I do? I can't remember if I've ever been asked this type of question before. Even people like Fuwa who dislike me have never asked me if I was an actual monster or required psychiatric treatment. What the hell?

"No, I…don't," I tell them feeling as if I'm a child again who the director is yelling at that they will never be anything as an actor. I feel as if I'm a ten year old child sharing the magic of Corn with Kyoko. "I don't…" I repeat as I feel my walls being torn down and look around at the rubble.

It isn't until I feel a hand on my shoulder that I start to breathe again and I look at Yashiro. He's noticed the haunted expression on my face and he turns sternly towards the reporter. I can't think straight right now.

"I hope that you aren't forgetting about Kuon's work in the community. How he's responded in interviews before Kyoko's unfortunate circumstances and his reputation around the acting and modeling world," Yashiro says but I can only half listen, my head is swirling. "I _hope_ ," he says with his own powerful intensity, "you remember that, I _deeply_ do."

He manages to turn my body away from the camera and looks at me. He's as concerned as I've seen Kyoko be in the past. I feel happy that somebody like this cares about me, that he's prioritizing me right now. Yashiro has been able to do a lot for me. I just wish that I was able to do the same for him.

"Where did you park?" he asks me and I gesture in the direction of the car. He nods and takes the keys from me. He's becoming a good driver since he conquered his electric device destroying touch. "Let me drive, okay. I can't believe these people."

"You don't have to do that," I tell him but he manages to get us to my car and opens the passenger side door for me. He really is concerned.

"I'm sorry, Kuon," he apologizes, and I stare at him. Why is he apologizing to me? Did something happen? "I should have been looking out for the media. This really is my fault."

"They would have found me anyway," I try to smile to him but he sees the pain in my eyes. I bow my head and take a few deep breaths as he starts the car. "If I go back into acting do you think that they'll be like this?" I ask him and he looks shocked before coughing and adjusting his glasses.

"I'm sorry, Kuon," he tells me in a straight forward manner, "I must have misheard you. I thought you said if and I know you mean when and maybe there will be a few trashier magazines that will continue on with this nonsense but I believe that anyone worth listening to will refocus on your roles."

I laugh at that. He knows me too well and I sigh. It's good to have made some human contact outside the hospital. "You do know of Kyoko's appearance, right?" I ask him. What am I saying? Of course, he knows about Kyoko's appearance, it's been the most covered news topic for the past six months. I just feel protective of her and after the incidents with Kotonami-san, I don't want to leave anything to chance and risk hurting her again.

"I do know that but I also know how good Kyoko is, she's hardworking and passionate and as long as she is still that kind hearted and open minded young lady, then I don't think that her appearance matters," Yashiro says and I smile. I hope that he can be there for Kyoko. She deserves so much more than just me.

"Thank you," I tell him honestly and he smiles, "Thank you, Yashiro, for always being a friend to both of us."

Yashiro nods, "I plan on continuing that friendship, thank you very much," he says and I laugh and drop my head, a grin over my face. It really is nice to have such an accepting and supportive friend in my life.

…

…

"Where's Kyoko?" I ask my parents once I've shown Yashiro in and he's greeted both my mom and dad. I look around nervously. I don't think that anything bad would happen between the two of them but I want to make sure that Kyoko is okay with seeing Yashiro. They did speak together on the phone but that was before she found out about what Kotonami-san did. Kyoko always got scared of being alone and I don't want to force her into anything.

"She's been in your bedroom for a while," Mom says and I frown. "I'm not sure if anything is -"

"I'm going to check on her," I tell them before making my way over to our room. She's locked herself in the bathroom so something must be wrong.

"Kyoko," I ask her as I knock on the bathroom door. Even if she doesn't let anyone else in then I hope that she trusts me enough to let me into the room to take care of her, to comfort her. "Princess?" I ask wanting to make sure she's okay, I just want to make sure she's safe and I can't do anything if she won't talk to me. "Are you okay?"

Again no response. Maybe she needs to prepare herself or maybe she's trying to figure out the best way to tell me something, well whatever it is I want to know. I want to be able to help her. "I'll be sitting on the bed if you need to talk to me. I love you. I'm sorry if I -"

Is she upset about the TV? I did try my best but my best might not have been good enough. I'll have to try harder as her husband. She opens the door and I see her standing there as…Mio. Okay, this is strange? Did she suddenly just decide to be Mio, in that case should I be Katsuki? I think I can fall back into that role.

"I just felt so much anger," she tells me honestly and I can't take not holding her any longer. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. The scarring looks so real so I have to remind myself to be gentle. I continue holding her thinking that if she had actually changed into Mio she would be pushing me away.

I still feel a need to ask, "Are you Kyoko or are you Mio?"

There _have_ been a few times in the past where she's felt that a character might be overriding her actions. I'm not sure if this _is_ such a case.

"I'm Kyoko," she tells me and I rub her back. I just needed to know that so I could act appropriately.

"I love you so much," I tell her and she clings to me. I want to calm her down, I want her to be happy. She deserves to be incredibly happy. As I hold her she warms up to me and turns back to the blue color. That means that the anger is out of her system, right?

I reach forward to touch her but she backs away and my heard starts spinning. She's speaking but her request doesn't make sense to me and I feel the pain in my chest.

"Kyoko," I tell her feeling pain in my heart, "I'm sorry. I should have handled the crowd better. I'm sorry for creating disappointment in me."

Hopefully those words are enough.

 **End of Kuon: 6**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Kyoko 6**

Crazy4Animation, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

She'll have the power to cycle through her characters and anyone she chooses, there will be one point where she nearly breaks Kuon's heart in the future as well and he'll ask her not to do a certain thing ever again. I think Kuon doubts himself in the manga but Kyoko has been a guiding light for him there and she is here. He doesn't care about her appearance, he loves her and cares about what's in her heart.

 **Personal Note:**

Argh! I feel so stressed out right now. I interviewed with two jobs this past weekend. The one I want the most was a second interview and they actually gave information on me to the talent people who are running a background check on me. But my backup job just offered me a position and when I asked for more time they told me to take a day to think about it. So much going on and so much stress 😊 I just had to vent somewhere.


	13. Kyoko 7: The Agency

**AN:** Originally I was planning on updating this fic daily but there weren't that many hits or reviews so I've decided to do every other day. Oh and I got a job offer 😊

 **Kyoko 7 : The Agency**

It's been a week since I've been out of the hospital and I can be the regular Kyoko for about twenty minutes before the pain starts in and I struggle. Being the sweet and caring man he is, Kuon has tried to tell me that if I feel a pain in my body for any reason, I need to slow down and take care of myself. In his mind, the fact that I push myself might lead to more damage.

Still, I'm going to dare myself to step outside our home today. I've been spending so much time cooped up that I feel as if I might lose my head. I can time it so that I'll be the past Kyoko for twenty minutes and then return. Yashiro has really been a support for me this past week as have Father and Julie-san.

Yashiro has allowed for me to call him on the phone if I need to talk about anything and Father has sat with me, giving me the choice of whether to speak or not. I'm happy that they seem to understand that I am the same person even though the color of my skin is very very different.

In my heart though, the love and concern for Kuon and how he is still hounded by the media outweighs any concern for myself and today I'm going to take a big step forward and go and deliver him a bento box after his discussion with the president.

I want to do something where I feel safe and being at LME might be the safest place for me.

I've known a lot of the people who work in the administrative and management staff there. We have friends and contacts and coworkers that Kuon and I both admire and get along with. Going to LME will most likely be safest.

I check over the bento that I've made him and nod my head. Yes, today I will go out and meet my fate. I can always change people's reactions to me. I just can't live like a caged bird for the rest of my life.

…..

…..

I step out of my car in the LME parking garage and of course I hear whispers when people see me. They wonder if I'm real, if the mutation has gone and if they overreacted. These are good things. They might be thinking that what they have seen are doctored photos and that they have very seriously misjudged Kuon and are regretting their mistakes.

I walk pas them, not even turning my head to see them staring after me. I have a duty to be here and since I didn't take on this role until I parked, only twenty to thirty minutes to accomplish the job. I need to get to the elevators and wait for Kuon to give him his lunch. Then I won't feel so conspicuous.

"It's as if he's begging for me to do that. I'm not comfortable with it," I hear a very familiar voice and have to take a deep breath and count to ten to make sure that I didn't lose her tie with my current form. If I don't complete what I want to before turning blue again then I'll definitely create a problem for Kuon when he gets down. I didn't want to do that.

I bow my head, feeling the pain in my chest but I try to brush it away. I want to be calm when I see Moko because I don't want to let emotion drive her away. I don't know the true story anyway and being angry and upset won't help, maybe she has a good reason for her action. Moko might not have wanted to be around me before but she wouldn't say such harsh words against Kuon when he's done nothing but love and protect me and fulfill his position and duties of being my husband.

I take a step away from the elevator and summon the courage to step in front of my old best friend. I want to know for myself that she really is discarding our friendship. I know that I mean something to her because she means so much to me. "Moko," I smile as I try my best to appear to not know what Kuon has told me and what I found out from the emails. "Hi, how are you?" I ask once Moko has finished her phone call.

Moko looks me up and down, trying to take in any startling differences that might appear. She takes an inhale and then releases it, "You look normal," she tells me and I nod. That's not something that Father, Julie-san, or Yashiro have told me. They have all seen me both blue and this regular color and they've been supportive either way.

"Kuon's been helping me," I tell her and see her look aside.

"He hasn't been acting," Moko says and I pause, I'm not sure why she's telling me this now. I know that when it comes to love, Moko has always wanted a partner that could match her skills and determination but even though I married the top actor, that has never been truly important to me.

"You know, he's got himself a bad image. You know you deserve better than him?" she asks and I stare at her. I look down wanting to control myself. I move nervously as I look at my bag where I prepared a bento for him. I had wanted to eat with him and see him, help him cheer up a little.

"No, no I don't know that," I tell her with pain in my chest. I was thinking that she'd insult me but hearing her talk about Kuon like this is making me angrier. I know that Kuon has his faults. We both know we have faults and that's what makes this a lasting relationship. If I didn't know Kuon's faults and thought that he was just a perfect angel then when I did learn about his faults later on I might not want to be married to him.

"Listen, I don't have a problem with you," Kanae tells me and I blink in confusion. I don't know how to respond to that but the email flashes in my head of how Kuon told her that she could blame him to be my friend. I freeze. If I hadn't seen that email then I wonder how I would be responding right now. Would I have believed her? "I don't want to be associated with him. He's a monster, an animal. Just knowing some of the things that he's…"

I open my mouth to argue but then hear a voice that usually would make me so happy but right now is making my heart drop into my gut.

"That's right, I am a monster," he says and I turn to him. I want to go away from all of this with him. He looks so sad and behind him Yashiro's happy face has turned into one of concern. "I was going to tell you that I accepted an acting offer but I…I might not be wanted here."

"Kuon," I tell him feeling a rush of pain fill my body. I look at him without realizing that I am now blue and everyone is looking at me. Kuon notices this and he wraps me up in his arms protectively. I see Kanae start to step away as people start gossiping but he doesn't care. He kisses the top of my head and keeps telling me that he loves me.

"Are you okay? Why did you come down here?" he asks and I close my eyes.

"I wanted to see you, I wanted to see how your meeting with the president went," I tell him and he holds me closer, giving a glare to the people who are attempting to get closer. I know he doesn't like showing his dark side especially at the agency but he's doing it for me. I feel glad when Yashiro manages to get everyone away from us so that Kuon can concentrate on me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, the guilt in my heart but he shakes his head.

"No, no…you don't need to apologize. I should have known that you'd want to go out eventually. I should have figured out something for the two of us to do. I'm really sorry that I tried to keep you inside. I don't think I could have handled it myself and it was wrong to ask it of you." His voice is soft and loving and I bury my face into his chest.

Why is he apologizing to me? He didn't force me down here? He didn't treat me as my so-called best friend did. No, he's my best friend and it's been that way for a while.

"Kuon?" I ask him as he holds me close. I close my eyes and feel someone else standing there. I just hope that this situation isn't going to get a lot worse.

"Yashiro," I hear the president say, "Would you kindly take the Hizuris to my office. I want to deal with this personally," he says and I look to see Lory with his arms out wide in front of us. He has always treated Kuon as a family member, afterall he's known Kuon since he was just a fetus in Julie's womb. How he is now gives me the feeling of him seeing me as a family member as well. I am truly blessed to be with such kind people.

Kuon moves my body into the elevator and takes a deep breath in. I look at the mirror and yes, I am the freakish blue but I also see the adoring way that Kuon is holding me. I see the concern that Yashiro has for the two of us but I don't see any disgust on either's face. I feel guilty. If it wasn't for me then this wouldn't have happened. I close my eyes and feel that painful pinching in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kuon asks as he takes a step back from me so he can look me over. His eyes and expression are different than Moko's. Even though he has a neutral expression on his face as he looks at me, he is still very different from how Moko…or Kanae was.

"Yes, I'm…I'm okay," I nod and hear Yashiro sigh before growling a little.

"I can't understand people. First you're a famous actress to them and next they just want to take advantage of you. This isn't your fault, Kyoko. Please don't feel that you're the one at fault." I smile before hearing Kuon open his mouth and Yashiro points at him, "And don't you dare say that you are the one at fault. I've had enough of my best friend and someone I care for as a little brother saying that. Sometimes I hate the way the media feels entitled to whatever they want."

Yashiro crosses his arms, trying to stop his fuming and I see Kuon looking at him in shock.

I take Kuon's hand, "It's true, you know," I tell him before grinning. "And see, Yashiro is our friend. He hasn't discarded that friendship because of how these events are out of our control. We should be thankful for that."

Kuon pauses and then nods, "Of course," he turns to Yashiro with a soft smile, "Thank you," he tells him and Yashiro nods in return.

"You're welcome."

 **End of Kyoko 7**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kuon 6**

Erza Tsuruga, Guest

 **Response to Reviews**

Please don't feel bad for not keeping up, I've noticed this for a lot of people so decided to slow down. I'm glad that I've sparked some interest with the drama. Thank you so much for your support 😊


	14. Kuon 7: A Best Friend

**AN:** Hope you enjoy.

 **Kuon 7: A Best Friend**

The question has been plaguing my mind for months and now it's time to articulate it. Boss has told me repeatedly that he doesn't see me as a monster and in fact he's furious about the state that the media is in. He says that I don't need to view myself as a monster and is disappointed in my lack of belief. I didn't mean to make him disappointed. I've been trying since day one to conquer my fear of myself but it's not that easy, it has never been that easy.

Still, with a steady breath I speak, "I'd like to go back into acting. Do you think that would be possible?"

I hold my breath nervously, I can just imagine him telling me that I've ruined my chances and that the agency can no longer represent somebody like me. I close my eyes and take a few deep inhales and let out a few long exhales. He laughs and I close my eyes. Is the idea of acting again so ridiculous?

"I've been waiting for you to say that, Kuon," he tells me and I pause.

I don't want to open my eyes and look into his and have him try to let me down gently, tell me that there's not a space within the acting world that is open for me anymore and that I've exhausted all of my options.

"It's definitely been a little more dull in this agency without having you and Kyoko here. You two are my most profitable and my most talented stars by a long shot," Boss continues and I keep my eyes closed and head bowed. He snaps his fingers in front of my face as if I've gone to sleep. "Do you hear me, Kuon? Surely you haven't gone to sleep, I'd be quite insulted if that turns out to be the case."

"No," I tell him quickly, "No, I'm….I'm awake," I look at him and he sighs with a soft and thoughtful expression on his face. "I'm listening," I tell him and he frowns.

"I don't want to hear that you were doubting whether you could come back to the agency," Boss tells me and I pause, I know that he can read my thoughts. Once Boss gets to know somebody, he can tell instinctively what their thoughts are. I've seen him do it with my dad numerous times and I've experienced it myself too many times to count.

"I'm just thinking that with the media," I try to explain. "Everyone has been going with the Kuon is a monster angle for the past few months," I continue and Boss frowns, giving a disgusted shake of his head and an extended sigh.

"That's the problem with people in this day and age," he starts to reply, "they only show what a lack of imagination and creativity they do have. No, Kuon, they are only repeating these stale arguments because you haven't been giving them anything else. I think if you get a new role, give a press conference, do a couple of interviews and talk shows then you'll go back to being on top. Caring so much about Kyoko will be an angle that will show that you care more about your loved ones than popularity. I believe that if they don't come to that conclusion on their own, I can offer my influence for that."

I typically don't like to use Boss's influence, it reminds me too much of when I was a child and I felt that my dad's power and profitability swayed the decisions of my life and my early career. Still, if I only use it occasionally and when I really need it, is that manipulative?

"Thank you," I tell him honestly as I drop into a seated bow. "So, how do I…"

"I'll bring the new offers in, have Yashiro set up a schedule for you, however there are still a few for you to consider at the moment and so let's start with those. I'll give you forty-eight hours to decide which one's you're going to do," he says and I smile.

"Are you sure that Yashiro will be able to jump back into work?" I ask and hear a voice at the corner of the room.

"I most certainly would," Yashiro replied and my back straightens.

Since when was he here? Is anybody else going to jump out of the shadows as well? I'm glad that both Boss and Yashiro are getting a good laugh at the shock in my expression, the open jaw, the wide eyes. Well, that's what I can expect when there is a family who cares about me within my workplace.

I bow my head and smile, "I'm glad that I didn't reveal any other information," I joke before we start talking about what job offers I have now to consider.

…..

…..

As I come down in the elevator, I feel a tension in the lower level of the agency and my eyes catch onto Kyoko. I see that she has most of her body blue with only a little bit of regular flesh tone and I start to get more nervous about it. She's like an animal that doesn't understand the danger she's in and I can see people whispering. I hate this. She deserves so much better than this.

"Listen, I don't have a problem with you," Kotonami-san says and for a moment, my mind is stopped. I don't know whether to proceed or whether to fall back. I take another deep breath in, trying to figure out what my next move should be. I see Kyoko freeze but my mind is scrambling with what is best to do considering the situation. "I don't want to be associated with _him_. _He's_ a monster, an animal. Just knowing some of the things that _he's_ …"

Without my knowledge, my mouth opens and my body seems to move on its own. I've heard these things so many times that I've started to believe them myself. I know that that is something that Kyoko doesn't want me to do. It's some failed personality trait that I possess.

"That's right," I tell them, having confidence in my words. If this is what the rest of Japan seems to believe then why am I stopping them from putting those traits on me permanently. I do believe that there is karma and repercussions for your actions in this world and maybe I'm finally being punished for what happened when I was fifteen.

"I am a monster."

I hate this, admitting it to her. It's as if I'm asking to be put in a cage but I can't stand seeing her unhappy. I want to protect her and I feel my body shift. "I was going to tell you," I say slowly as Kyoko looks at me as if her heart has been broken. It most likely has, people just can't survive in the same area that I live in. I cut off their oxygen supply, "that I accepted an acting offer but I…I might not be wanted here."

It's the truth. I might not be wanted there. I might not be wanted anywhere anymore.

"Kuon," she whispers painfully as she finally is completely blue and I look around. I can't offer her the safety that I want to but I can do whatever I can, I want to do whatever I can think of for her. I wrap my coat around her, pulling her close to me. I hear the painful gossiping and just wish I could teleport the two of us away. As Kotonami-san slinks away, I kiss the top of Kyoko's head.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I whisper to her as I press my lips to the top of her head. I just want to have her feel safe, I want her to think that she's safe and that I can offer her some form of safety even though it was a pseudosafety.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, putting a hand on her back hoping to support her, "Why did you come down here?" I don't mean to sound like I'm taking control of her but I want to know what the meaning of her visit is. Is she hurt? Does she need me to find somewhere for her to get treated? Is there something that I need to get for her?

She looked down guiltily and I hate seeing that shame in her eyes, it makes me glare out at the crowd. I don't want them to come any closer to us. "I wanted to see you," she says sadly. "I wanted to see how your meeting with the president went." I pause. So she just wanted to see me. I'm a jerk for thinking that she would only exit the house for an emergency. I'm glad that Yashiro manages to get us alone.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and I open my mouth in shock. No. She shouldn't feel guilty. She's not a caged animal who shouldn't leave the safe confinements I've set out. She's a person. She needs to go and do whatever she has, keep her autonomy. I don't want her to apologize for something as simple as leaving our home.

"No," I try to tell her, still keeping her wrapped up in my arms. "No, you don't need to apologize. I should have known that you'd want to go out eventually. I should have figured out something for the two of us to do." I mentally kick myself, that is exactly what I _should_ have done but I didn't do it. I recklessly just tried to keep her caged up. I wasn't thinking of dates with my wife, I was thinking of her protection. She's not an animal and my behavior was controlling. I should have considered the whole situation.

"I'm really sorry that I tried to keep you inside. I don't think I could have handled it myself and it was wrong to ask it of you,"

Seriously, Kuon! What is wrong with you!? You're just like the people around her who are treating her as a monster but instead you're caging her like your endangered pet. You should be treating her like the woman she is, your mother would be completely appalled at you. I sigh, and she presses her face into my chest and I wrap my arms around her even more. If keeping her close helps her then I will keep her as close to me as possible.

"Kuon," she asks me before I see that Boss has been alerted to the situation and has come down, standing between us and everyone else. He wants to help Kyoko as much as I do, to save her from the stares and the comments. Of course, Boss would want to do that. He cares so much about Kyoko. He's been keeping an eye on her progress since the hospital had made the screw up. I owe him so much already and he's continuing to help us now.

"Yashiro," Boss says and I turn around to look at my manager. "Would you kindly take the Hizuris to my office. I want to deal with this personally." I see Yashiro dash out and nod to him as he seems to herd the two of us into the elevator. I just want to make sure that Kyoko is okay. With Yashiro helping us, I manage to get Kyoko into the elevator. I can't even imagine how scared she must be of what is going on around us. I just want for her to be happy, is that really so hard?

"Are you okay?" I ask her, taking a step back so that I can look at her body and make sure there's no damage done. I don't want to miss anything that might be a wound or a bruise or something. I don't know what I'm really looking for but I don't want anyone to mark my precious Kyoko.

"Yes," she nods and I hear Yashiro voicing his frustration from behind the two of us, "I'm…I'm okay."

"I can't understand people," Yashiro nods and I want to agree with him but then people have always been hard for me to understand. "First you're a famous actress to them and next they just want to take advantage of you. This isn't your fault, Kyoko," he tells her and I nod along with him. It isn't her fault. It's mine for not being able to protect her. "Please don't feel that you're the one at fault."

I open my mouth to tell her that she isn't the problem and that it's me and I'll try to make it better. I want to tell her that I'm going to try not to be a monster but Yashiro is pointing at me and his expression tells me to remain quiet for a moment.

"And don't you dare say that you are the one at fault," Yashiro tells me. He sighs heavily, "I've had enough of my best friend and someone I care for as a little brother saying that. Sometimes I hate the way the media feels entitled to whatever they want."

I want to argue with him but I have no reason as to why I would. He's got the upper hand on me and I just have to agree with what he says.

"It's true you know," Kyoko grins at me before gesturing to Yashiro. "And see Yashiro is our friend. He hasn't discarded that friendship because of how these events are out of our control. We should be thankful for that."

It's true, Yashiro is an amazing friend and someone who I do look up to as a big brother. He has always been supportive of me and given me whatever I needed in terms of patience or someone to vent to, someone who cares about my twisted thoughts and feelings. Yashiro has done so much that I can never pay him back for.

"Of course," I turn to Yashiro with a humble smile, "Thank you," I tell him and Yashiro nods.

"You're welcome."

 **End of Kuon 7**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kyoko 7**

Erza, Guest, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

I don't know about babies, I already have a number of fanfics (in different fandoms) as well dealing pregnancy and I'm a little sick of pregnancy being added to fics so I don't think so in this story but you never know. And I thought I was the only person who didn't like Kanae, I mean, I get the point of her and I can understand her character and character motivations but I don't like her. Sorry, no offense meant. Also, I can completely understand the feeling of passive aggression when it comes to seeing hits on your story and no reviews. Once, one of my fics 'the little prince' had about 240 hits and zero reviews and I almost took a hiatus from writing fanfiction at all. I guess I'm spoiled like that.


	15. Kyoko 8: Future Decisions

**AN:** Thanks for reading 😊 I start my new job Monday, super nervous but also super excited

 **Kyoko 8: Future Decisions**

I sit very quietly in the president's office as Kuon holds my hand. I don't know what I want anymore. Finally all of the shock to do with my situation is starting to land and I feel afraid and unwanted, well, I look at Kuon, I don't feel entirely unwanted but the loving feelings that I belong at this agency are starting to disappear and I'm starting to see myself as this freak that people won't understand. Well, most people won't try to understand.

I don't know what I'm looking for anymore. Outside of a happy home, a happy life, a happy marriage, I don't know what guides me and what I feel passionate towards. I could just take the opportunity to be a stay-at-home wife. I mean, Kuon brings in plenty of money that we can support ourselves on but that doesn't feel right either. I sigh. I wish that things could go back to normal.

I feel tense as the president comes in and he sighs.

"People," he says as he sits down and I can see the exhaustion on his face, please don't tell me that I'm the reason for his exhaustion. I seem to be a both to a lot of people right now, I can't seem to stop letting people down and disappointing them. The president puts two fingers up to his forehead as if trying to ward off a headache, "I can't stand how low some people can sink."

"Maybe there's something that I could -" Kuon says and I have to keep myself from saying anything.

I want to yell at him to not even try getting into the line of fire, he deserves far better than that. I want to tell him that everything that he could do is something he has probably already done and they seem to think of him as a monster. I'd rather face the media myself than hear them insult him again. My chest seems to squeeze as I think about the position that I've found myself in, the way that I've dragged in Kuon and even Yashiro and the president as well.

And then I can't stop thinking about Moko. We were friends once, we were happy, she was the maid of honor at my wedding and then she just stopped wanting me in her life because of the color of my skin. It's not as if what happened to me is contagious, it's not as if I asked for it to happen but to her, it's strange and unusual and she doesn't want to accept it.

I feel terrible for that. I have always valued my friends but for them to just…avoid me. I look at Kuon as he stares at me as if waiting for me to say something. Then I hear the president cough.

"Kyoko, were you listening to my question?" he asked and I freeze.

I look between Kuon and the president and then decide to be honest. They have gathered here together because of me, they are talking about ways to help me and I'm daydreaming about ways to make Moko love me again. What kind of person am I to demand so much of them?

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "I really wasn't paying attention."

"I know," Kuon smiled supportively, "With everything that you've been through recently, it would be hard to keep your mind focused but that's why I'm here, princess, and I am going to do everything within my power to help you. We all want what is best for you."

I smile at him. How was I so lucky to find someone so adorable? There are hundreds of positive traits that Kuon has but I love how generally sweet he is, it's been something that I've always adored Corn for. After all, it was Corn who had stayed by my side when I was a little kid and had allowed me to cry and complain.

"What's the question?" I ask as I look at the president. This time I make sure to hold eye contact with him so that I don't get whisked away by one of my fantasies once again.

"Kyoko," he says calmly, "Are you interested in going into acting again or even modeling?"

I pause. That really is a tough question for me to answer and I still am struggling with what to say in response. I want to say yes. I've always loved acting and it has made me feel so much liberty and pride in myself. I've been able to escape into a scene and I've learned compassion from portraying so many different characters but it's a bit harder to find the road into doing it when my skin looks like this and, though I can transform, I can't hold a human shape for too long.

"I'd like to," I say and Kuon holds my hand, "but would anyone want me."

"Well, you do have your new skill," Kuon tells me and I smile as I reflect on what Father said.

Father had the idea that because I can transform what I look like that I can master any role by giving the director exactly the character that they are looking for. I can even change myself during the auditioning process to become somebody else.

"What new skill are you talking about?" the president asks me and I feel my back straighten.

"I…" I say slowly before taking Kuon's hand. I try to imagine myself as younger, picturing the days when I used to sit in here and face the president whilst waiting for my next Love Me assignment. I take another deep breath and concentrate and as I look at my hand I see it is a regular flesh tone. I gaze across at the president who appears extremely impressed by what I have just done.

"This is my new talent," I tell him, "Kuu-sama said that if I master it that I'll be able to continue on easily as an actress."

"Well it definitely will give you a new option to sell yourself to the director," Lory said before looking at me, he leans forward and points at me. "Can you do men too?" he asks me and I pause.

I've never tried to do a man. Over the past week, I have been practicing different characters with Kuon and if I give myself enough time to think about the character before I try to act as them then I can become them, I can even change my voice a little to be them. I have never been a man though or any other woman. Would it even be possible for me to be a guy.

"She's not a show pony," Kuon says. I know that he's only saying this because he wants to protect me and keep me safe. He wants me to feel comfortable and I love him for that. However, I've always been able to fight my own battles and this one is a request that I would love to see if I can complete.

"I'm okay," I tell him before picturing Ren Tsuruga in my head. I take a few breaths in, it's much harder for the fog to lift from my brain when I do this but as I look over at the president and see Kuon's shocked expression, I can imagine that I've done it.

"So, how is it?" I ask and hear Ren's voice coming out of my mouth. I look across at Kuon who is still paralyzed by the shock. I think that answers the question for me. I can transform my body into a man's if I really think about them clearly.

The president stands up and gestures me over to him and I feel wobbly on my legs. I look at him and he hands me a picture of a male teenager, he looks about sixteen or seventeen years old. He looks really familiar but I can't place his face. I nod and slowly, very slowly manage to transform myself into this guy.

I see the way that Kuon turns a deathly pale and he looks between me and the president.

"Stop it!" he yells, almost breaking down and I immediately force myself back to being the blue Kyoko. Kuon has walked over and is now facing the president, his fists at his side. "How dare you!" he yells at him and I freeze. What is going on? "Never!" he barks at me and I see the tears in his eyes, "Never do that ever again. I…I just can't," he says before leaving the room and I stare after him. I'm not sure what just happened. Why is he so upset by what the president requested of me?

…..

…..

I take deep breaths again as I try to think it through. The only thing that I can think of is that that guy in the photograph was Rick but then why would the president have a picture of Rick and why would he request that I turn into Rick in front of Kuon. Of course that would be hurtful to Kuon but I can't think that that's what he was aiming for.

I try the phone again before hearing a loud voice that seems to tug at my heart.

"Big sis! Wait up!" I hear and freeze before turning around and see Maria approaching me. She doesn't seem to be afraid or disgusted but then she always was my friend with similar tastes especially with curse dolls. I slow down and turn to her.

"Hi, Maria," I try. Didn't Kuon say that Maria was one of the few people who came to see me when I wasn't conscious, when all of this had gone on without me knowing. I can't imagine Maria being the type of person to be scared off because I look at certain way. "How are you?" I ask and she rushes into my arms.

"I was so scared for you, big sis," she says and I hum, wrapping my arms around her. Even though she is much older than she was when I first met her, she is still sweet and she still has love that she directs towards Kuon and I. She's a really great friend and it just proves that you could be young but still be mature unlike Shotaro who is continuously immature.

"Maria-chan," I say as I push some of her hair behind her ear, "You were really worried about me. It doesn't matter that I don't look normal to you."

Maria rolls her eyes, "What are you thinking, big sis?" she asks and I watch her. I see that playful grin, "You're even cooler now that you look different from them. Who ever said that fitting in was best," she poke her tongue out. "I feel sorry for all of those people who claim that they look normal and don't have any interesting traits whatsoever."

"I love you, Maria," I tell her honestly and she nods.

"Well then it's great for you, big sis, because you're friends with me and if you need anyone to tell you how much better you are than those people who are tearing you down, I gladly will," she proclaims and I feel happy that I get to have her as my friend but it still doesn't stop the worry in my heart.

Where is Kuon? Why is he trying to push me aside? What happened wasn't my choice it was something that the president had decided for me to do. Is Kuon truly blaming me? I pull out my phone as it buzzes and my heart seems to freeze in my chest as I read the text from Kuon.

 _Could you leave me alone for right now._

 **End of Kyoko 8**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you** Erza Tsuruga **for your review on Kuon 7**

Also, I agree that sometimes Ren acts kind of pretentious and stuck up but in my head that is because he's always been free-moving in life. Even when he was a teenager, he still had funds from his parents (I believe) but it was channeled through the president. Before that he lived with money in a privileged home. Maybe that's just my feelings.


	16. Kuon 8: Troubling Times

**AN:** Hope you enjoy this chapter 😊 New twists for both happening soon 😉

 **Kuon 8 : Troubling Times**

I know that she's scared and that's what I want to be here for. I don't mean to keep her caged away but sometimes I just think I know the best thing when I probably don't. I can get pretty stubborn. I sigh and push my hand through my hair once again. I really want to do whatever it takes to help her feel better, to help her feel strong and accepted but I'm running through my options and I'm hoping that somebody will suggest a magic cure. Boss is the expert for thinking outside of the box.

Finally Boss enters and I'm silently trying to beg for his help. I know that he'd be thrilled to hear that, thrilled that I am putting so much of my life in his hands but I don't know if he can help. He can help me find legal representation, he might even have ideas of saving our career, but how can you stop someone from having been experiment on.

"People," he says as he sits down and he looks exhausted. I know that he's got other matters on his plate right now and me having asked for help might not have been timed well but I can't help it. As I mature I realize the number of situations in which I will have to ask for assistance. My wife being used as a medical experiment is definitely one of those.

"I can't stand how long some people can sink," he sighs and I feel in complete agreement with that sentiment.

"Maybe there's something that I could -" I offer and see Kyoko tense up beside me. Is she going to tell me that there's nothing that I can do, that I just don't have the ability to stop this catastrophe. She's right. I have far too many faults but I'd like to do something, have some control in this matter.

"I think that you've done enough," the president tells me and I stop myself. Have I really screwed things up that badly? "You want to go back into acting and I think that with the press conference, that'll allow for some of these things to settle down," he continues and I just hope for all of our sakes that he's right.

"So, Kyoko," Boss continues, "How do you feel about returning to acting in the future? Do you want to keep that as a possibility? I know that we can give you some time off if you need to think about it?

There's a pause and I turn to Kyoko who seems to be in her dreamland again, I look at her before sighing and bowing my head. I wonder if she's even heard the question, it wouldn't surprise me if she hadn't. I tilt my head to the side and just look at her, she truly does look adorable and I wonder whether she's heard anything. I try to smile for her and see if she has an answer.

"Kyoko," I hear Boss say and smile at how cute my wife is, "were you listening to my question?"

She's frozen which just goes to prove that her mind wasn't really here, it was in her wonderland again where she was probably trying to think of what to do about Kotonami-san. I could argue against it but I think that's one area where I am going to be unable to really help her.

"I'm sorry," she whispers with her head bowed as if she's admitting defeat, "I really wasn't paying attention."

"I know," I tell her and it makes sense. She just woke up from so many months of being kept unconscious and now she's blue and she has to figure things out about the world and it most likely doesn't make that much sense anymore. "With everything that you've been through recently, it would be hard to keep your mind focused but that's why I'm here, princess," I attempt to tell her. I want to make her feel that she's not facing pressure when making her decisions and she's being fair and honest to herself, "and I am going to do everything within my power to help you. We all want what is best for you."

She smiles to me and my heart starts beating slightly more rapidly, I'm so happy that I'm able to make her smile, so glad that she's able to find comfort from my words. I just want her to be happy.

"What's the question," she asks and then gives Boss a bit too much eye contact but I know that Kyoko often works at over one-hundred percent, it's just in her nature.

"Kyoko," Boss begins, "Are you interested in going into acting again or even modelling?"

"I'd like to," Kyoko replied as she holds onto my hand and then my heart breaks at her next question, something that I never want to hear her ask again, "but would anyone want me?"

I know that she's not talking about me. I don't have that big of an ego think that she's referring to me and how much I love her. I try to think of ways to help her feel better before reminding her, "Well you do have your new skill""

Boss leans in interested, of course he's interested. Anything that seems to be a little strange and different is of interest to him. "What new skill are you talking about?" he asks and Kyoko reaches for my hand. I find it comforting how she feels that she can get the most confidence by being with me. I feel extremely happy to have her here with me and she starts to transform, this time into the pink Love Me overalls. I smile to her, I haven't seen those for a pretty long time.

"This is my new talent," Kyoko says which launches a discussion between her and Boss about how marketable of a talent this is. I don't know whether that's as good an idea as those two do. There's something that makes you feel good to see that you've played a part in a film or a drama. You would just have multiple faces with this talent but maybe it's what Kyoko really needs to feel strong and act again.

"Can you do men too?" Boss asks Kyoko and my eyes widen as if I've just been selected from the crowd at random for a chance at being in some improv act. I have never pressured Kyoko to do any person or any type of character but have just sat there to make sure that she's comfortable with doing it. I'm not going to command her and I can't tolerate it that boss seems to be.

"She's not a show pony," I speak up. Kyoko should have the freedom to do whatever she might want to do.

"I'm okay," Kyoko tells me and closes her eyes. I see her transform into Ren Tsuruga and I feel as if I'm having an out of body experience. Even if you know that your wife is capable of creating these images, you have no idea how weird it is to see a double of yourself – albeit a double with different hair and eyes colorings – sitting there next to you. But you know, this gives more opportunities and I hope she'll stick to acting rather than go on a life of crime especially with the Ren Tsuruga body.

"So, how is it?" Kyoko asks and I hear my own voice coming out of her mouth. This is overwhelming but I have to keep reminding myself that that is Kyoko and this is not an attack of the body snatchers or other film of that genre. I watch as the president summons her over and she walks over to him. I'm surprised that the president has a request for her and I don't want her to feel that she's being pressured into anything.

As her body starts to transforms I feel the cold as if I'm frozen and my heart twists and twists in my chest as I feel my lungs start to get frozen from the inside. No. No, I can't handle this. I can't deal with this. I need to stop this. That body is sacred, the dead should be respected, you can't replace the dead. You can't bring him back and you can't replace him.

"Stop it!" I yell, my heart breaking and cracking into pieces and I feel so much pain within myself. Upon seeing this pain, Kyoko turns back to the self that has been changed, her true self but I can't stop the pain from breaking through into my heart.

"How dare you!" I yell at the president and I feel like I'm drowning, I know that I don't look like my composed self but how dare he! How dare he ask her to perform Rick! Rick is never a performance! NEVER!

I turn to Kyoko and I can't hold myself back, she is the one who made Rick appear but she didn't mean to. "Never!" I yell, unable to hold my voice back in time and feel my eyes wet with tears. "Never do that ever again." I need to get out of here, I need to find the stillness and the silence. "I…I just can't," I tell them before leaving the office. I just want to be by myself.

…

…

Sunsets. I've always enjoyed watching sunsets and fortunately I was able to have time to do it. I don't have any more work until tomorrow, I was planning on going and spending the day with Kyoko again but now I don't want to be near anyone else. I can't deal with it. I bow my head and feel another text asking me where I am. I don't want to be with anyone, I don't want to be shown Rick again. I mean, she'd understand that right? I mean, I know she's stubborn but if I just ask her not to be Rick then she'll respect that, won't she?

"I thought that you'd be here," I hear Yashiro approach and sigh. I didn't want to be near anyone but I don't feel good enough to be shoving away people who have been supporting the two of us. "You know, you're not the only one who likes sunsets."

"Kyoko's wondering where I am," I tell Yashiro and he nods in understanding. I look down and sigh, "I want to be there for her but I…I'm not ready. I've never ordered her to do anything before," I tell him and Yashiro hums.

"What do you mean that you never ordered her to do anything?" Yashiro asks before sitting down with me. "You're not going to be ordering her now, Kyoko is really upset and we're all mad at the president. I can only think that he wanted you to see your past and that that was that guy, Richar-"

"Rick," I tell him and Yashiro pauses. I'm not mad at him for not remembering the name, I've only briefly mentioned Rick's death to him and how that was why I came to Japan, why I felt that I didn't deserve happiness. I think he's only heard me talk about Rick on two different occasions. Whenever I've spoken to Kyoko about Rick, she has wrapped her arms around me and told me that it's okay and that I'm different and that Rick would have most likely forgiven me.

But I can't see him again. I can't face him. I have to keep myself breathing, keep myself motivated. I sigh before turning to Yashiro. "You think that Kyoko will understand my reaction."

"Kuon, she's not worried about your reaction, it was an understandable reaction for something very strange that happened. No, what Kyoko is worried about is you and finding you and making sure that you're okay so I think you should contact her."

I sigh and look at the text I have just sent her telling her I need some alone time. Would she even understand if I suddenly tell her that I want to see her? I can't trust myself not to panic again and maintain my confidence.

I reach for my phone again before seeing that I've missed a call from the hospital.

 **End of Kuon 8**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Kyoko 8**

Brennakai, Crazy4Animation, ErzaTsuruga, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

Lory does have his reasons but they aren't going to be seen as good by anyone else 😉 at least not right now. Kyoko definitely wants to be with Kuon and Kuon just has his limits. Thank you for your support.


	17. Kyoko 9: Doing Something For Him

**AN:** I managed to do something yesterday which made me very happy 😊 I managed to get all of my thirty current fics updated in May and this is something that I'm most likely going to try again in August. However, until August I'm going to try to update in groups: 5 Skip Beat fics, 3 other fandom fics, and 2 of my choice. I'm doing it by popularity of fic but I'm not going to tell how I'm calculating it 😉 The next Skip Beat fics I'm planning on are (in alph order): Family History, It's Just Like Magic, Q and A, Somebody Else's, The Lake in the Park, and The Little Prince.

 **Kyoko 9: Doing Something For Him**

You know, there's that weird saying that grown men don't cry. It's strange and I don't think that it should be said. I actually believed very foolishly for quite a long time that men didn't cry, well one man in particular. I had seen Shotaro crying over certain things, some of them the most stupid things ever such as someone putting a u in his name but Kuon…I didn't think Ren cried like that. I mean, even as Bo I'd seen him look sad and in the shooting incident with the car he looked shocked but he hadn't broken down.

The first time that I saw Kuon actually break down crying haunts me especially since it just came from nowhere. We were fortunately not in public at that time but we were coming home from a meal, we were engaged and living together at the time and I told him that I would draw him a bath. He told me that he needed some time to think and then when I had come out from my own bath, he was lying on the couch with an arm around his waist as if he had a stomach ache and tears had fallen onto a cloth that he had beside his head.

I didn't know what to make of it at first. I hadn't seen him like that before and it was an alien encounter to me and then I realized that it was getting to be the time on the broken watch and the same date and that meant that it would have been yet another year that Rick was gone from the world. Kuon didn't keep pictures around so I wasn't able to see him but I knew that to get that kind of a response from Kuon, Rick was much more than special.

I am so angry at the president for this, does he know the repercussions for making Kuon go through with this? Does he know how much heartache Kuon has over the death of his friend? I never want to do that to him again. Kuon is the best part of my life, how dare somebody, _anybody_ hurt him.

I want to be with him but he doesn't want me and fortunately, Maria isn't here anymore. I go over to the window knowing that I'll be exposed for my blue skin and I see him pacing back and forth out there. I know that he wants to be left alone but let him yell at me and tell me he never wants to see me. At least I want to be with him. I dig my phone up and put it to my ear, he turns in my direction but I'm three stories up and he takes out his phone.

"Hi, princess," he says in a very worn out manner, "Kyoko, I'm so sorry and I…"

"Look up," I tell him and he does and I wave to him. I see him wave back with a smile and get excited. "I love you, you idiot," I whisper onto the phone as if one of our projects together has taken shape in reality. "I want to be with you, is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay," he tells me with a smile, "I'll see you soon," he says and I see him hang up the phone and bolt into the agency. That guy is such a foolish idiot whom I can't help but fall in love with over and over and over again.

I go to the stairs and wait for him and it's not very long until he comes up and I'm standing in front of him, I feel my heart start pounding and I throw my arms around him. He's so stupid but I still love him so much. He lifts me and I hold to him closer, letting my head rest against his chest. I love this idiot.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, "I'm sorry, I love you," I tell him and he looks at me.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing here," he tells me but then pauses and I know that there's something that is tearing him apart inside. I just hope that it's something that I can help him with. "Kyoko, I don't want to…can I ask you for something?" he says and I feel nervous. Okay, he can ask me for whatever he wants.

"Yes, of course," I nod and look into his eyes, his emerald eyes that are slowly starting to change to a burnt sienna that still makes my heart thump.

"Please don't…be him ever again," he whispers and I shake my head.

"Never," I promise him. No. I will never ever be Rick again now that I have it memorized what he looks like. Kuon has done everything in his power for me, he has made sacrifices that other guys most likely would not have. If I can ease his mind by promising him that I won't turn into his dead best friend, then I will. I don't ever want to take that form and see his pain again. "I love you. I can't believe that I hurt you," I tell him and he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you," he says and I feel a little nervous. He doesn't need to thank me. I understand his point of view entirely. He's my husband and in a relationship you're going to have to do certain things and make certain sacrifices and for him to ask me to be Rick would be a sacrifice, this is something I agree with.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel pain," I tell him honestly and he shakes his head.

"It wasn't you, I'm not sure what Boss was doing but it wasn't you," he kisses me again and I place my hand on his chest once we break apart.

"So, there is something very important that happened today that I do want to hear more on," I grin happily and he looks at me, "You said you were getting back into acting. I always get excited when I hear about one of sempai's roles."

…..

…..

I want to get out of Japan more than I ever have before. I know that it's going to be hard, it is always hard to schedule an actor to take a vacation but I think that Kuon needs a little bit of a break. He's pushing himself too hard and I feel that he's doing it for me. I don't want to let him do that.

I'm wondering whether a trip to Las Angeles would be good enough. I mean, we've been there before and then we could visit Father and Julie-san but maybe he wants to try something new. He likes exploring and adventuring and although I'm not so strong at that, I do have my skills and I wouldn't be a complete hinderance but at the same time Kuon likes flashy things as well.

Maybe we could go somewhere in America like a forest or woodland or national park or to the Grand Canyon.

I think he'd like those places and though they'd be intense for the normal girl, I'm not going to let that frighten me. I have the skills and strength to keep up with him and it would definitely be amazing to see him smile like that. Maybe I should pick something else though, something flashy like…Las Vegas. I've never been to Vegas but I've seen it in some of the movies that Kuon's shown me. He must not have gone either because he left when he was fifteen and as far as I'm aware, fifteen-year-old kids are not allowed to gamble and they are not allowed to drink.

That would be a fun trip.

Father enters the room and I look up at him with a smile, "Kuon chose a couple of roles that he's interested in," I tell him and Father smiles with pride which is something that is very heartwarming for me. Father truly loves Kuon and so does Julie-san. "I'm trying to figure out a trip for the two of us to take to give Kuon some time to relax," I try to explain and Father watches me with a smile.

"So, any plans already?" he asks with a warm smile and I nod.

"I'm thinking that we might go to Las Vegas and the to the Grand Canyon," I tell him and Father laughs, taking a seat on the sofa opposite me. He leans forward and I feel a little more anxious, is he going to tell me that it's a bad plan, that I shouldn't be considering these things. I don't know, it sounded good to me.

"That' sounds like a trip that Kuon would definitely enjoy," he comments and I nod happily. Father looks at me, "Would you enjoy it?" he asks and I laugh. I would go anywhere with Kuon and it's not as if we're going on one of Shotaro's tours. I don't mind going somewhere where there aren't fairy lakes and princess castles. I want to give Kuon a good experience and see him smile. Seeing Kuon smile is worth so much more than staying in Cinderella's castle. This is something that I want to treat him to.

"Do you know about the Las Vegas hotels?" Father asks and I pause. I don't really know that much other than what is seen in the movies and they usually stay at one hotel, that one with the Roman statues and the people dressed up like Roman guards but I don't know the name of the hotel. I shake my head and Father pulls out his phone. He goes onto the internet, browsing the different hotels and then shows me a picture, "This one is Excalibur," he says and I freeze. It looks just like a fairytale castle.

"That's very pretty," I smile as I feel my eyes start to sparkle and then I bring myself to think about what is most important and that's Kuon. I don't think that would be Kuon's first choice. It then dawns on me and I look to Father again. "Wait, you've been to Las Vegas, right?" I ask him curiously and he laughs.

"Yes, I've been to Vegas," he replies and I smile. I've found someone who can help me plan this trip and someone who knows Kuon and what type of things that he likes. "Would you like me to help you?" he offers and I nod again.

"Well I'd like to plan most of it myself," I smile and then look at him before asking a question that will definitely help me start planning this on a more serious level, "Which is the best hotel, in your opinion, to stay at."

"I always love staying in the Bellagio," Father tells me and I blink. I'm not sure if that word means anything, it sounds either Italian or based off of a whale. Wait, there are Las Vegas hotels that are based off of whales. Father goes back to his phone and pulls it up, "It's not the most exciting to look at but it's a great place. There's casinos of course but there are also nice restaurants, a spa…"

I freeze and shake my head with a laugh, maybe Father is trying to think of what would best suit me and what would excite me. Yes, a spa day sounds fun but… "Father, I don't think Kuon is really a spa kind of guy," I tell and Father chuckles.

"I'll let you in on a secret," he tells me and I nod, turning my body to face him. "Any straight guy can be a spa guy if he has a beautiful woman to share the experience with, especially a young man like Kuon."

I blush. Was that really true?

 **End of Kyoko 9**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Kuon 8**

Crazy4Animation, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

Well, yeah Lory has his reasons but I agree that it was too cold for his to do it to Kuon. Kyoko loves Kuon and Kuon loves her in return so even with something like this they aren't going to be separated for very long. You guys are really kind to me, thank you and I'm glad that you like this fanfic, I just hope that nothing bad happens to Kuon at the hospital, hee hee hee 😊


	18. Kuon 9: A Modern Relationship

**AN:** I hope you enjoy, there's a surprise at the end of the chapter

 **Kuon 9: A Modern Relationship**

The phone call was from the hospital, I feel strange that the hospital would be calling me and I don't want to deal with this over the phone. Ideally I would be bringing a huge legal team with me and we would go in and crush them, put up a law suit against them and have them pay for the emotional, ethical, and physical mistreatment of my precious wife.

But then, that would mean that I would be taking it into my own hands and not Kyoko's. Although I think that she could forgive that and knowing her she would definitely understand it, it's not fair. Maybe I could just go and get the information and then come back and tell her what I know, what I've managed to find out so we can battle them together and….maybe not then.

They said they had some details about Kyoko to talk about and I'm not sure why they would be calling me instead of her, she probably knows if it's important because if doctors have discovered you have an illness, they want to talk to the person they would be treating instead of the spouse. I don't get this. I don't get why they are doing this the complicated way and as I pace back and forth, my words are turned over and over again in my head.

I don't understand this and so maybe the best thing to do is just to leave it for right now and return to it later. At least this is taking my mind off the fact that Boss just made me feel as if Rick was standing in front of me by manipulating my wife. I don't know what it is with manipulation but people have seemed to try to make manipulation into a sport lately at least concerning the matter of Kyoko's health.

I feel as if my line of vision is blocked in a metaphorical way, I can't see clearly right now. Everything is all spirals and swirls and I feel nauseous because the world doesn't make sense. I hear my phone ring and pause as I turn to take the call. Maybe it's from the hospital. Maybe they'll stop playing games with me.

I see it's Kyoko again and I give a slight smile, maybe she'll forgive me for my foolish nature. Kyoko is very forgiving if you apologize properly, I know that she's said that about me in the past but I don't have her kindness. It's only because of her that I can be myself and for that I am definitely thankful.

"Hi, princess," I say with a sigh hoping she doesn't misinterpret that and think that she's the cause of it, "Kyoko, I'm so sorry and I…"

"Look up," she tells me and I'm not sure what she's talking about. I look up and the turn around and then I spot her. She's standing there and I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to be her husband. I love her. I need to remind myself of that. I love her.

I grin at her as she seems to get excited to see me, I love that even given her condition she can still be happy and hopefully I can encourage her to continue being happy. "I love you, you idiot," she grins and I feel everything is going to be good between us. We're going to be okay and that's because we love one another, no matter what happens, we love one another and nobody can take that away from us.

"I want to be with you, is that okay?" she asks and how could I ever say no to that.

"Of course that's okay," I tell her. I don't know if she can see from that high up but I am grinning as much as that cat in Alice in Wonderland. I am so relieved that even with all of this craziness playing over anything that makes any sense, we have one another. "I'll see you soon," I tell him and then I run into the agency. Who cares if there is any music playing or not playing or any cameras rolling or not rolling. I think that running into a building so you can be with the woman you love that it's romantic.

The times when I've acted the craziest are the times that only prove to myself how much I adore her.

I run up the stairs and see her waiting there in front of me. My heart is so easy to keep beating and flowing as long as she's there. She throws her arms around me and it's such a sweet sensation. I'm such an idiot, how could I ever want to run from her? I raise her up and hug her closer. She says she doesn't mind but I am definitely wishing that this height difference wasn't here right now.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers to me and I feel like a jerk making her feel this way, scaring her like this, "I'm sorry, I love you," she ells me which reminds me that when you truly love someone you can forgive them for nearly anything. She could be standing with a knife to my throat and I'd still love her. Is that what you would call unconditional love?

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing here," I tell her and then pause. It's right that she shouldn't be the one apologizing, it was Boss, for whatever strange reason he might tell me that caused for Rick to appear to be there, Kyoko didn't do that by choice and she was tricked and I'm just a jerk who has too many feelings and unresolved issues. "Kyoko," I say slowly trying to reflect on what Yashiro said to me, "I don't want to…can I ask you for something?" I say.

I don't want to boss her around, my parents would hate for me to tell them that I was in an old fashioned relationship with the patriarch of the family and his little subservient wife and there's no way in which I want that. I like bold and confident and independent women and my wife is definitely that type of person.

"Kyoko, I don't want to…can I ask you for something?" I hesitate and see her looking at me nervously. I wonder what she's expecting. Maybe she's expecting for me to ask her for something worse than I am.

"Yes, of course," she says and tries to maintain eye contact with me. She's taking this so seriously and it's making me nervous to ask this of her. I don't want to be one of those creeps who thinks they can control their partner and I would never ever use any physical abuse or want to hurt her in any way but I wouldn't be requesting this if it wasn't so important to me. I think she knows that.

"Please don't…be him ever again," I ask her and she shakes her head immediately.

"Never," she promises me and I have the feeling that everything is going to be okay, it's all going to work out and be okay. She knows me, she understands me. I shouldn't have been so scared to ask. "I love you," she continues and I wait for her to finish before wrapping my arms around her, "I can't believe that I hurt you."

"Thank you," I tell her honestly.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel pain," she tells me and I know that she never would want to turn into Rick, she knows how painful that is to me. No, maybe if it was Fuwa she would turn into somebody in order to mess with him but she would never be cruel to me. That's just not her style. She's kind and forgives people for the most part but when certain crimes do happen she does hold grudges and I feel safe because I know her, I know how she thinks.

I shake my head in response, "It wasn't you," I tell her, "I'm not sure what Bos was doing but it wasn't you." I take the chance to kiss her again and she places a hand on my chest, I know by the way her fingers spread out that she can feel the definitions of my chest with her hand.

"So," she says as she looks at me, "there is something very important that happened today that I do want to hear more on." I smile to her, hopefully it's something that I either have the answer to or those answers wouldn't be hard to track down. "You said you were getting back into acting. I always get excited when I hear about one of sempai's roles."

I chuckle hearing that, she hasn't called me her sempai in such a long time. "Well there are a few up for selection," I tell her, "shall we go home and talk about them, Mrs. Hizuri?" I tease her and she nods. She slips her hand into mine and we walk back down the stairs to go home.

…..

…..

I have started to hate this hospital building and that is after I heard these people badmouth Kyoko to her face about their mistake, what _they_ did to her. I don't want them to tear her down again and I want to support her beautiful life. Even if she didn't have the power of transformation, I love her and I would still be her husband regardless of that.

As soon as I get to the front desk, the staff begin to whisper and I sigh. I'm being paranoid here. Sometimes I go into places just to hear people talk about how I used to be Ren Tsuruga or wanting to ask me how my dad is or what the latest project I'm working on is. People seem to treat celebrities as if they are products and not actual people, still I wouldn't give the job up for anything.

"It's a good thing you didn't bring your wife," a nurse tells me and I stare at him. I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean, it's a good thing that I didn't bring Kyoko with me? Isn't this about Kyoko?

"What?" I ask and the nurse pauses and turns a few shades paler.

"I mean, it's good because you're going to be talking about her case and some of the information she might find a little hard to hear," I pause and look around. Maybe I should have brought a team of lawyers with me. Maybe if I had brought Yashiro or even my father with me that would have been a better idea but no, this is just because of a lawsuit that is going on and it might confuse the evidence if Kyoko were witness.

Something inside of me is telling me not to go any further and that coming here is a mistake but I follow the doctor that was treating Kyoko. I'm just being nervous because of what they did to her. They just want to clear things up, maybe offer me a settlement, no there should really be a lawyer for that.

The doctor gestures to an empty chair and studying him warily, I sit down. I look at a large board to the side of the room which has pictures of some strange people, one might even call them mutants. "You'll be sitting for a long time," the doctor says and I feel something being pushed into my back through the chair. "So, the experiment we did on your wife is not the only one," he assures me and I start to feel tired.

My eyes catch hold of something on the wall and one question enters my mind,

Why does a legitimate hospital in Japan have an x-ray of the human centipede?

 **End of Kuon 9**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko 9**

Ashenvale, Crazy4Animation, Erza, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

I'm glad that you like my style, I've only got one new Skip Beat fic planned for right now and it wouldn't work with this style, it's about a newly engaged Kuon and Kyoko talking to Kuu and Julie about the engagement/upcoming marriage and it reflects greatly on the love story between Kuu and Julie with use of flashbacks. However, I do feel that Lory need to be made to suffer. We'll have to see what the hospital does 😉

 **Personal Rant, sorry**

My new job feels awesome but I feel like I'm being paid too much and have too many awesome benefits so I'm still trying to find the catch however I love it so far and everyone has been so nice and they are fully staffed but had to find someone to fill a position because one girl's going to college but maybe it's…too good. I hope not 😊

Also I am totally pissed that the woman I wanted to win The Voice came third but I would have bought second person's and fourth person's music too because they were awesome. I'm just really kind of annoyed that the winner is the winner. Only one of the four of them I didn't think was super talented.


	19. Kyoko 10: Alone

**AN:** Ideally I would have updated this one yesterday but I got completely exhausted from work. Hope you enjoy anyway.

 **Kyoko 10 - Alone**

He said that he'd be home by now and he usually gives himself plenty of time. Kuon has admitted that sometimes he has been late for things but those are very rare occasions and I told him that I would worry about him if he didn't return after going to the hospital. He went to the hospital three times and he hasn't been answering his phone. There's something very wrong here but I don't want to go back there myself. I just hope that the president asked him to do another project but that doesn't mean I can't be worried.

I pace around the living room nervously. Julie-san and Father have both gone to sleep and I don't want to wake them but I don't know what's going on with Kuon and I can't even change my body color with this much worry on my mind. I don't want to think that something might have happened to him. I have to try to remain calm, I at least need to try to try.

"Kuon," I whisper as I hold to my phone. I want him. I want him to hold me in his arms, let my head rest atop his chest so that I can count every inhale and every exhale. "Where are you?" I ask and sit down on the sofa. I'll try again.

As I hear it go to the voice mail for the umpteenth time, I find myself crying and so switch it off before it gets to even ask me to leave a message. I want to stay awake for him, I want to find out what went on but the sofa is too cozy and I'm too sleepy and just a little nap never hurt anyone. I stretch my legs out and try to nap, I'll set the alarm on my phone for just half an hour and then I'll be able to hear him upon his return.

I just hope he's okay, something in my heart doesn't feel right but it's not as if I can do anything other than race over to the hospital and I don't even know if he's there. I don't know where he is but he's strong and capable and worrying too much is going to push him away and concern him. Just half an hour. I'll just take a quick half an hour nap.

…

…

I wake up and realize there are two things wrong, first of all my phone didn't wake me for an unknown reason and secondly and even worse, Kuon isn't home. Something is definitely wrong. I would have woken up had he come in and even if I hadn't heard him come in, he would have woken me up. He's told me in the past that he hates to see me fall asleep on the sofa even though I'm waiting for him.

He tells me that I need to sleep in a proper bed to that I can actually rest. Even if I had refused him, Kuon would have made an attempt to wake me up which just proves that he didn't come home but that scares me the more I reach that conclusion. He was in a hospital so if he got hurt wouldn't they give him medical attention? They would have to. Not only does Kuon pay the regular cost of health care but he decided to pay a premium rate so we could have better care.

They also would want to protect themselves legally. They are already in a situation where Kuon has presented them with a lawsuit, the hospital wouldn't not treat him because that would only make things more complicated for their side legally. Maybe he turned his cell phone on though, maybe I can call him.

I couldn't reach him last night but maybe I can do so now. I smile and pick up my phone, dialing his number and I wait. He want to hear his voice and for him to tell me that it's okay. My heart sinks as it gets to the fourth ring. He's not going to answer is he? Something really bad had happened that means that he's not able to talk to me or maybe somebody stole his phone and he hasn't had time to cancel the service.

I'm about to give up, try to come up with the best words to say to him to convince him to come back.

"I'm sorry," he says in a somber voice, he sounds very depressed about something and that pains me inside. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I don't want to -" I pause. Out of relief from him picking up the phone, I wasn't able to hear it before but his voice. Did he get a cold or was it raining last night and he stayed outside? His voice sounds like a soft growl instead of the clear one that has done a couple of voice acting roles, he sounds sick and I want to be with him. I want to bring him hot tea and throat lozenges and give him a back and shoulder massage.

I have to know where he is to do any of that though. I really want him with me right now.

I pause, I haven't been listening to him. He's been speaking this whole time and I've drifted off again. I can't do that. I take a weak breath in.

"Kuon, can you repeat….everything you just said," I say quickly. I know he might voice his opinions about how I should be listening to what people say and that I should maintain my focus. Maybe he told me where I can meet him and that's what I really want. I want to be with him, in his arms. I want him to kiss my forehead and promise me that everything will be okay but if I don't know where he is then that's not going to happen.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he says and I can still hear that growl in his voice. I hope he's okay and his throat isn't hurting him too much. "I don't want to speak to you."

I clutch to the phone, he doesn't sound like himself at all. "Kuon, talk to me? What's going on?" I ask desperately, "Why doesn't it matter? Are you okay?"

"It doesn't matter, nothing matter's anymore," Kuon tells me and I don't understand why he's saying this. I want to know what happened to him. He's always been so supportive to me and I hate when he tries to push me away as if he doesn't matter when he matters so much to me.

"Sweetheart, please just speak to me. You know, whatever happened, it doesn't matter to me," I whisper to him. I want him to be okay, going to the hospital that did this to me, staying out all night, and then telling me that it doesn't matter anymore means that something isn't right and I just want to help him.

"I'll make sure to give you whatever you want, you want it then you can have it just make sure that it's written down on the paperwork," he says quickly and this worries me even more. He wants me to have something? He wants to sign over the apartment or his car or…I don't get it? Does he want me to help him choose which role he's next going to play. I mean, I don't mind giving him my honest opinion but I just want him to have what he wants and support that. It feels strange to me and since it's bothering me so much I want to see him even more.

"What paperwork?" I ask feeling that my mind is turning to a complete and utter blank. Somehow I just don't understand what is going on with him.

"The divorce proceedings," he tells me and I wait with my heart thumping in my chest. Did he just say divorce proceedings? He wants for the two of us to get a divorce? No. He doesn't want me any more I'm just a freak in his mind. After everything that he has said, his true colors are coming out. He doesn't love me. He was just trying to play it cool in front of the cameras for sympathy. I can't blame him though. Men tend to do this type of thing and I just thought that he was a better person than this.

"I don't want to divorce you," I whisper with tears in my eyes. I didn't do this to myself, the hospital did it to me. I don't want to….my heart is breaking but I can't blame him. He stayed away because he fell out of love with me and I can tell that he tried. "I'm not signing those papers not until you can give me an explanation of why I should."

"Like a tale?" he asks me and I freeze.

"Yes, exactly," I tell him. Whatever that story is then I want to hear it. I want to hear what happened and why he's avoiding me. If he wants to tell me a story, a tale, make up a stupid board game then at least he'd be telling me what I need to know. I wait to hear what he says next and all I hear is the sound of the lost connection and him hanging up on me.

Why does he even want a divorce? Does he hate me that much?

…

…..

I couldn't even wrap my mind around being Kyoko but I wanted to come to LME to confront him so I have to be Setsuka but the thing is that even though people knew who Cain Heel was, they never found out that I was Setsuka. It's the perfect way of seeing Kuon without being confronted by the media. My heart starts pounding as I see him inside and he seems fine, so it really was that he just started to hate the way that I look, the monster that I am.

I thought better of him. I thought that outside appearances didn't matter to him. Well, Setsuka definitely wouldn't want her brother acting as if she doesn't exist. I make my way towards the front but feel someone grab my arm and it turns out to be someone with a hoodie on, an overlarge hoodie for this particular individual.

"You don't want to go in there," he growls to me and I freeze.

"Please get your disgusting hands off of me," I tell him trying to get in sync with Setsuka. He keeps his hand there. So now I've been stopped by some random person who is stopping me from seeing Kuon and now he's abusing me. I want him off. "I'll sue you for sexual harassment," I tell him and he removes his hand. As he does I finally look at it and it's blue and furry.

That was strange, how did I not notice it before? I take another look at the man before turning to head inside, I need to confront Kuon and ask him what the hell he is thinking?

"I'm begging you not to go in there," the stranger said to me again and I roll my eyes.

"Listen, I can do whatever I want to," I flip my hair back, "all I want to do is go on there and speak with my older brother. Not that you should care but there's something that I need to talk to my brother about, actually why am I talking to you, your head is probably full…."

"of holes like emmental cheese," he completes and I freeze.

Why did he just complete my sentence like that? "Do you -"

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I really have to go," he tells me and I look away from him. I try to think about what was happening and then hear the sound of the wind, I take a look to the side and see that the man has gone. I don't understand this. Where could he have just disappeared to?

I need to talk some sense into Kuon.

 **End of Kyoko 10**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Kuon 9**

Crazy4Animation, Erza Tsuruga, ktoll9, None (x2), paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

They are heartless and corrupt. They knew that Kuon was going to cause for them to have to face a major lawsuit that the media would want to cover so they tried to destroy both him and their credibility. The people at the hospital definitely should be killed. Kuon was also regretting going there alone when he entered.


	20. Kuon 10: Tail for Another Time

**AN:** I know that I _just_ updated this one but I was pumped on it. I hope you enjoy

 **Kuon 10 : Tail for another Time**

The pain is getting worse the longer that I sit here, somehow my body seems like it's exploding from the inside and somehow it feels that there are things being put into my blood. I can't even move anymore, they've done something to stop me from moving or speaking or acting and maybe that is why I'm able to reflect on my body chemistry and something doesn't feel right, right now.

I look to the side and see that since I've sat here there's been one clear liquid being taken out of me and an inky almost liquid being put into me and I can't stop it. I should have never come here alone. I look up and see a man enter, he looks like one of the senior doctors but I can't speak. It's as if I'm not even in my own body anymore.

"It's a pity really," the doctor says and I look up at him confused to what he's talking about. "You would have had such a bright future ahead of you could have just left things alone. So we made a mistake on a name and hurt your wife but we've been doing gene splicing, DNA reconfigurations, mutations for such a long time. It seems that by taking a look at the posterior of your body that you take quite well to this as well. You certainly are talented…shame your acting days are over, with a look like that you'd be ready for the zoo, perhaps you can act in a midday show for tourists."

"What are you talking about?" I growl out. I don't get this. How long have I been sitting in this damn room? Months? Weeks? Is it still the same day? I don't even know any longer.

"Here, take a look at yourself, freak," the doctor says as he places a mirror in front of me and I lean forward before drawing back, I'm terrified of seeing my reflection. I'm the same blue that Kyoko is but my transformation seems worse. Not only has my skin turned blue but I'm more furry than scaly, my hair and eyes are now blues as well and I feel so much fear in my chest. My ears are pointed and it feels as if I'm looking at somebody else.

I can do this though, I can transform myself. Kyoko was able to transform herself quite easily just by thinking about it. I close my eyes, willing myself to turn into somebody else and….there's a loud crash as I fall into trashcans and I open my eyes. What just…where am I?" I feel something hitting the other trashcan over and I pat down my back only to find that I have a tail. Did those sons of – sew a tail onto my body? With fear throbbing through me I realize that I can feel it, I can turn it, I…I have a tail. I'm blue and furry and have a tail.

As I manage to take deep inhales to calm myself I realize that I _know_ this place. This is the Hizuri residence. This is the house I left when I was fifteen. It must be symbolic really. I left this house as a freak needing to be locked up and I return the same way. I close my eyes imagining the inside of the house and then find myself in the master bathroom. My heart is pounding now and it isn't until I see the names on the towels of Kuu and Julie that I feel safe.

Those two wouldn't mind me being here, right?

I look at myself and then know what I have to do and I take off my clothes. I'm some kind of animal now, an animal with claws, a tail, fur. I'm not human, I know that much. What did they do to me? I think back on Kyoko. I have to leave her. I can't have her subjected to any more of this madness. I want her to be happy. She deserves to be so happy and she can control the way she looks, all I seem to be able to do is teleport. I don't know if I can ever act again which means that I can't support her. I can't provide for her. I can't help her in the way she needs so I don't deserve to be with her.

I hear my phone ring and realize that it's morning already in Japan, of course it is. The reason why it's so dark here is because it's in America. I'm in the United States right now but I'm not home. I don't have a home anymore. No one can find out about me. I pick it up after returning back from my thoughts and realize I have to tell her that it's over. She doesn't deserve to be burdened by a freak her whole life and that's what is going to happen if she finds out it's me behind all of this.

"I'm sorry," I tell her trying to make sure she knows how serious I am about this. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I don't want to talk to you right now. Please don't call me again. I don't think that we're right for one another and I don't want to go into the reasons. I just don't want to talk to you right now, I hope that you-"

"Kuon," she cuts me off and I freeze, I hope she releases the anger that she had for Fuwa onto me, that's what I deserve. "Can you repeat….everything you just said?" she asks and I look up to see that my now blue eyes have turned a piercing amber. Are they going to change again? She wasn't paying attention to me and I'm not sure why. Maybe she feels that we shouldn't be together either.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I try to tell her. I don't want to think of what I just said, I just need to find a new way of saying it. "I don't want to speak to you."

I hear her nervousness as she holds onto the phone, her voice is louder so it's closer to her mouth. She's holding it so desperately. "Kuon, talk to me? What's going on? Why doesn't it matter? Are you okay?"

She asks all of those questions so quickly and I just turn to the side so that I can see how the new appendage is attached to my body. I can't breathe but she has to know the truth. She has to realize the truth. "It doesn't matter," I try to convince her, "nothing matter's anymore." It doesn't. She doesn't deserve this, I need to figure it out for myself. I need to push her away from me so that I can save her.

"Sweetheart," she almost pleads with me, "please just speak to me. You know, whatever happened, it doesn't matter to me," she's begging me to reconsider but I can't. This isn't just picking out an ill fitting pair of pants or taking a trip to somewhere that she likes instead of somewhere we both enjoy. No, this isn't that. It isn't even as if we had an argument about Fuwa.

I can't let this move me or sway me, I have to think logically here and she'll need something from me. I can't provide for her like this, I'd be robbing her and stealing from her just by being her husband. I can't support myself but it isn't fair to ask her to support me. I'll make it work somehow.

"I'll make sure to give you whatever you want, you want it then you can have it just make sure that it's written down on the paperwork," I tell her. I know that this is what would be best for her. She deserves what is best for her.

"What paperwork?" she asks and she has every right to be confused.

"The divorce proceedings," I tell her hoping to clarify and I feel a long silence. I know that she's in shock and I don't really want this to happen but having it happen is best for her. If she wants then I can promise her never to speak to my parents again. I just want her to have a happy life.

"I don't want to divorce you," she cries and my heart breaks in hearing that. It's as if she's that little girl in Kyoto again but I don't know of any magic that could help her. "I'm not signing those papers, not until you can give me an explanation of why I should."

I freeze and pick up my pants, I see that there's a slight rip in the back where this new part of my body should go and I purposefully tear it so I can put these back on. "Like a tail?" I ask her and hear the long pause again.

"Yes, exactly," she replies and I nod. It's a good thing we both agree about this. I know it works in my favor that a tail is a definite deal breaker for her but I can't stop my heart from hurting.

…..

…..

I wanted to observe what was going on and though I prefer to stay hidden, I wanted to see if she would go to the agency and how she would feel knowing I wasn't there but as I keep observing the agency I notice that I am there or whoever is now living my life is there and I feel scared for her. I've managed to find a large hoody and am keeping myself concealed by it because a blue furry person with a tail…or blue furry animal will draw too much attention.

However, there is someone who looks so much like my past self that I am terrified of what this might mean for her. I freeze again as I see Setsuka approaching LME. I need to stop her because I know if she goes in she's going to go right up to that fake version of myself and fall into their trap. She won't recognize me, I can stop her because she won't recognize me.

I manage to grab her arm, alarmed again at my blue furry hand but it doesn't seem she's noticed, "You don't want to go in there," I tell her and she freezes. Of course she freezes, some strange man has just grabbed her.

"Please get your disgusting hands off of me," she tells me and I'm not sure if she means that or she's just doing a really good job in her role as Setsuka. "I'll sue you for sexual harassment," she tells me and I reluctantly lift my hand from her arm.

"I'm begging you not to go in there," I ask her again and she rolls her eyes.

"Listen, I can do whatever I want to," she tells me as she flips her hair and I'm happy that she thinks of me as just a creep. I hope she can do that even if she does find out my true identity. "All I want to do is go in there and speak with my older brother. Not that you should care but there's something that I need to talk to my brother about….actually, why am I talking to you? Your head is probably full…"

Before I can stop myself I finish her sentence for her, "of holes like emmental cheese," she freezes and looks confused and I have to scold myself for nearly blowing my cover. Confusion is good. Acknowledgment isn't.

"I'm sorry," I tell her feeling that if I stay there even another second she'll be able to connect the dots, "I have to go. I really have to go." Hopefully she'll follow my advice or at least become more aware of what is around her. My own heart is breaking but I teleport. I didn't want to tell anyone but if there's someone pretending to be me then that means I need somebody to absolutely not fall for this imposter."

I arrive in the bathroom whilst the man I'm here to see is urinating and he looks at me completely creeped out but continues with the flow. He takes a couple of steps backwards and I feel bad for asking so much of him. "Who the hell are you?" he hisses, "I know marital arts, I can…"

"I need your help," I tell him, "And I need you not to te—"

"Why would I do that?" Dad asks and I look at him, lowering the hood of the hoodie and I stare at him hoping that he recognizes me. He looks completely baffled for a little bit before taking in my facial structure and since he can see me through it, I stand no chance when it comes to Kyoko. "Kuon?" he asks me and I look down at the ground. I guess I'm ready to be rejected by him.

He zips up his pants and looks at me, taking in my transformation. I'm terrified. He's going to tell me that he can't accept me as his son. "What happened?" he asks me as he put a hand out to turn my chin. My eyes have changed again, this time to a light green color.

"The hospital, I went back alone," I tell him before backing up with my hands up to defend myself. "I'm sorry," I whisper nervously. "I'm sorry if you can't accept me. I'm sorry that I came here…"

"Why wouldn't I accept you?" Dad asks me and I shiver. It's like ripping off a BandAid, painful but you only have to do it once. I take the hoody off entirely and show Dad my new tail. I look at him fearfully as his eyes widen in shock.

"Kuon, what is going on? Why don't you want me to tell - not that I would but…" Dad says and I feel like I've disappointed him, like I've lost him.

"I'm a mutant, a freak. I'm not someone you're able to love," I tell him and Dad throws his arms around me and pulls me into his chest for a hug.

"That's a whole lot of BS," he says as he keeps me close, "You're my little boy, my son, tail and all," he tells me and I can't believe he's saying this. I'm a total freak but he's holding me as if hardly anything has changed.

 **End of Kuon 10**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kyoko 10**

Erza Tsuruga, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

They do need to burn it down to the ground, I agree and sorry to make people sad or angry but I hope you enjoyed it still. For those who are familiar with X-Men, Kuon's transformation is based after Kurt's but the link from X-Men is not the same because that would be super creepy.


	21. Kyoko 11: Imposter Kuon

**AN:** I'm so excited by this fic 😊 and since I'm exhausted from work I want to write it. Thank you 😊

 **Kyoko 11: Imposter Kuon**

That guy is in for one telling off and I know that Setsuka can do it. I sigh and walk in, making my way over to Kuon. I cough and keep my arms folded behind me. "Am I missing something here?" I ask him and I see that he doesn't recognize me. That is extremely weird. Did he hit his head or something? "Wow, you really are a celebrity diva. I'm looking for my brother."

"Well he's not here," Kuon replies with a raise of his eyebrow, "I'm kind of looking for somebody myself and as much as I'd love to stay in your bed, I'm hoping to find my wife," he says and my eyes widen. Okay, either he's been in an accident that has made it so that he has amnesia or something is wrong here. He wouldn't even pretend if that was the case, just pull me over to another area.

"I'm Setsuka Heel," I tell him as people start to flock around Kuon and I see that he really doesn't know me. His eyes don't have the same shine to them, his breath isn't the regular rhythm, everything underneath the appearance is all wrong.

He shrugs and then walks away, "I can't remember everybody," he says and I pull out my cell phone before taking a step away from him. I don't get this. I know that he said he doesn't want to talk to me but he wouldn't act this way. He doesn't even seem to care that I'm calling and I wait for his phone to ring. Don't talk to me if you don't want to but don't pretend that I don't exi-

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about this," I hear Kuon say as he answers the phone apart from the guy in front of me, the one who could be Kuon's twin because of the physical match…he isn't on the phone and I don't know who I'm talking to or who I'm looking at.

"I just want to ask you a very simple question," I begin, my breath is catching in my chest and my brain is trying to come up with the best explanation here. "Please don't hang up, you owe me," I tell him and he reluctantly stays on the line. "What is Corn?"

"What or Who?" he asks and I smile weakly although my eyes stay concentrated on what seems to be a Kuon imposter. "Corn is the name that you gave me as a kid because you said my name wrong, Corn is a magical stone that you named after me who gave it to you, Corn is also a type of food and part of your favorite pizza topping."

I freeze. Only someone who knew me very well could be able to say all of these things and though it does sound more like a growl, it is his voice if he were sick. If I'm on the phone with Kuon then who the hell am I looking at?

"One last question," I say to him, "Who is Setsuka Heel?"

"You are," Kuon replies and this is far too confusing, "You are Setsuka Heel. The president was worried about Cain Heel going out of control so he tried to use you to reign me in. I am Cain Heel and you are my younger sister, Setsuka." There is a long silence, "May I go please?" he asks me and I feel the pain in my chest.

"I don't want you to," I whisper, "I want you to explain what is going on but yes….yes you can go," I feel my heart burn as I say this and hear him hang up on me. I don't want us to have a forced relationship but I need to make sure there's not a weird cloning machine around here before I work on how to win him back.

I make my way over to the man who looks like my husband, "I need to ask you something," I say as I train my eyes to keep observing him. I pause and take a few more breaths. "What is Corn?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"A food," he replies and I freeze. He's not Kuon at all, he doesn't even know about Kuon, if he knew who Kuon was and what we had together he wouldn't be saying this now. "Look, are you stupid. There's all kinds of vegetables on the internet."

I take a few steps back before leaving to go home. Something very very wrong is going on here and it involves Kuon, _my_ Kuon, not that imposter Kuon. I try to control my breathing but it's hard and I know I'm turning into my blue form.

….

….

As I go to the front door, I know that I don't want to alert anyone to my presence. I have to come up with a plan on how to proceed through this. Kuon has a double who is trying to get control over his life and I have to help put an end to it. I want to tell him, to track him down so that he can stop this. I know that he doesn't want to see my anymore and that breaks his heart but maybe I can help him.

I see the door open and I try to steady myself. Father and Julie-san must still be here, if they were to ask me anything about Kuon they might be able to see right through me. I pause trying to come up with a story in my head but the person freezes. The same hoodie wearing somebody that I met outside LME. I pause as I turn to him.

"Hi," I say as I start to become aware of the real reason as to why he was there. He was outside LME and he grabbed me because he's Kuon but he's wearing a hoodie and I can't see him. "There's…a new Kuon," I say slowly and he pauses.

"I've got to," he says, his voice showing fear and repression. I don't want him to leave me. I rush over and try to grab his hand but he pulls away from me, turning his entire body to the side so that I'm unable to see him.

"Please don't leave me," I whisper to him, "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry that you can't love me because of the way that I look."

"Kyoko," he whispers before shaking his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I push forward and grab one of his…I freeze as I look down at his hand. It looks more like a glove than an actual hand, one of those furry gloves very popular in the holiday season. I see him pull away from me, something's happened.

"You're not okay, sweetheart what happened?" I ask him as my heart begins to thump in my chest and I see Father get very shocked that I'm here with Kuon. I stay firm as Father keeps looking between us, "What can I do? Please tell me, do you really want to get a divorce?" I ask him with my heart aching and pulling painfully in my chest.

"You deserve to have a good life, a normal life," he tells me and I don't understand what he's talking about. I'd have those things with him in my life. "I'm not…I'm not human any longer," he tells me and I close my eyes. That doesn't matter to me, I don't think that I'm human any longer. "I can't transform and I don't want to face the rejection right now."

"We…we don't need to leave the apartment," I try to argue with him, "Sweetheart, please, what's going on?" I know I sound desperate, but I don't know what's happening and I wish I had all the answers. I wish that I could truly help him.

"Not theirs…" he says and I see him flinch, "Yours."

Is he actually serious? There is no way that I could reject him, he's my prince and sometimes princes aren't the most handsome people to the rest of the world but they are your prince and you fall in love with them and then there is no way they could be seen as ugly."

"Is it really so bad that you're scared that I'll fall out of love with you?" I ask him and he nods. I feel that my world is crashing down around me. I feel so sad that he feels this way and it doesn't matter what they've done to him. I love him. "Father is it…" I say as I turn to Kuu-sama.

"It's a change, definitely," Father replies to me, "and it'd take some getting used to but I don't think that the two of you should be separated." I pause but feel determined that I want to see him. I want to know what those cowards did to him.

"Kuon, please?" I beg him as I feel myself breaking down into heavy sobs. The pain is too hard for me to cope with, it's too hard to handle. I just want him safe. I want to be with him. I feel as if I'm going to die from the sadness and then he sighs and my breath catches in my throat as he removes the hoodie. It's definitely a change but I can see him under the blue…fur. I open my mouth but close it again, I'm not sure what to say.

He takes a nervous step away from me and I see his tail move. My husband has a tail. I pause, so this is what he meant by a tail….did he actually think this was a deal breaker for me? I walk over to him and place both of my hands on his furry cheeks and pull him in for a passionate kiss.

I pull back and I take in his lighter green eyes, his blue fur and hair and his claws and sharper teeth and then I look at his tail. He definitely doesn't look human anymore but he still looks like Kuon. "Oh," I say before shaking my head and I see him crash, he bows his head and I see his pointy ears. I put a hand on his cheek again and he cups my hand holding it to him but he seems so terrified still. "I love you," I tell him, my eyes never leaving his.

"I can't provide for you. I don't know if I'm able to transform but I don't think so. I can't be the person…or creatures that you need," he says quickly and I look at him. I step closer and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you," I tell him honestly, "No matter what. I didn't marry you because of what you look like, you idiot. I love who you are underneath it all. I'm not going to let this change my mind on you. I love you, you idiot and if you can't provide for me then we try other ways, we work together and besides, any judge would see this and they would award damages against who did this to us," I look at him and weakly smile. I can still see Kuon through all of the changes.

"I have a tail," he tells me and I nod, looking at the new body part as it waves around. I reach out for it, rubbing my hand down it and it seems to wag the same way that a happy puppy's would. I smile at him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"How does it feel when I pet it?" I ask him and he looks away.

"It's like you're squeezing my butt," he says honestly and I grin. I look at him and see his sadness and don't know if he's ever going to recover from this but I know that I want him here with me and I want to prove to him how much I love him.

 **End of Kyoko 11**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kuon 10**

Crazy4Animation, Erza Tsuruga, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

Kuu definitely will be trying his best to help his kids get revenge because now two of the most important people in Kuu's life have been greatly hurt by them. Thank you so much for your support with this fic


	22. Kuon 11: Animal

**AN:** I am soooo exhausted from my new job and last few weeks of my semester but this fic is always a lot of fun to write. I am slowly but surely working on other fics but it's going to take some time as I'm devoting about 55 hours a week on school and work like an adult 😊

 **Kuon 11: Animal**

I shove the hoody back on as soon as Dad lets go of me. I am ashamed of the way that I look. I am ashamed by the fact that I'm no longer human and I think Dad realizes this shame in me. He puts a hand on my shoulder but even as a trained actor, the legendary Japanese actor, he can't hide the pain that he's feeling.

"I have to go," I tell him as I look over to the door. I don't have to use doors anymore but somehow looking over there has a symbolic meaning to me. Dad takes a shaky breath.

"I don't want you to go," he tells me, "Can't you just sit for a while, have something to eat. I understand the pain that you must be fee-"

"Do you?" I challenge him, "You haven't been turned into a monster." Dad opens his mouth to argue and I shake my head, "I _am_ a monster. If you looked at me without knowing who I was then you would either run away, shoot me, or send me to a zoo," I tell him and he pauses. "That's what I thought."

"Can't you just sit, ten minutes, five minutes," he begs me. "You need to eat something at least, maybe even a cup of coffee. I don't want you going out there without having something to sustain you."

I roll my eyes though I know with this large hood he won't see the gesture, "Fine," I tell him, "as long as it's not raw meat."

He smiles weakly and walks away from me. I head to the sofa and sit down before feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pick it up and sigh, it's her. I don't want to talk to her like this. Without even a hello, I answer my phone. "I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about this," I tell her and hear her voice pick up in speed.

"I just want to ask you a very simple question," she tells me and I don't want to answer it but for some strange reason I can't be cruel to her, maybe I don't have the right to even feel human emotions like anger. I'm an animal, not equal to a human. "Please don't hang up , you owe me," she says and for some reason I can't just hang up the phone, "What is Corn?"

This has something to do with the fake Kuon. I should have known that I didn't have a chance of stopping her. Her determination probably led to her talking to him.

"What or Who?" I ask in a tired manner. "Corn is the name that you gave me as a kid because you said my name wrong. Corn is a magical stone that you named after me who gave it to you. Corn is also a type of food and part of your favorite pizza topping," I struggle to say. I don't know what's so important about this question but if it will make her see the truth about this guy being a threat to her then so be it. I'll stay on the phone for just a couple of minutes more.

"One last question," she says, her voice showing anxiety, "Who is Setsuka Heel?"

"You are," I tell her, maybe this is the best way of protecting her. "You are Setsuka Heel. The president was worried about Cain Heel going out of control so he tried to use you to reign me in. I am Cain Heel and you are my younger sister Setsuka." Hopefully that is enough information to tell her that she should be careful of the imposter Kuon and he's a fake. Hopefully that is all she needs to be on guard. I just…I don't want to be part of her life anymore. I can't be part of anyone's life looking like this. "May I go please?" I beg her.

"I don't want you to," she whispers in reply but this is only because she doesn't know the truth about what happened to me, she doesn't have the chance to run. "I want you to explain what is going on, but yes…yes you can go." With that I hang up feeling the pain that this is the last conversation that I'll have with her but hopefully I've given her just enough to keep her safe.

…..

…..

I need to leave, I need to just run and hide for the rest of my life, never staying near a human for more than a few minutes at a time. I don't want to see her but as I come towards the front door, I see her standing there. I take a step back.

"Hi," she says as she approaches me and I feel my heart stick to the front of my chest, I don't want her to see me. I don't want her near me. "There's…a new Kuon," she says slowly and I freeze. I don't want to be here.

"I've got to," I say as I prepare myself to teleport away before she even knows what is going on. Before I can do so, she grabs my hand.

"Please don't leave me," she whispers to me and I try to ask myself how could I not leave her. "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry that you can't love me because of the way that I look."

Those words break my heart. Me not love her? It always greatly pains me whenever she feels as if she's done something to be blamed for. She never had a happy childhood with loving parents and so she still fears disappointing people. I don't know how I can leave her with her thinking that she's to blame.

"Kyoko," I whisper knowing that I'd take any offer to be apart from her at this time, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She grabs my hand again and then looks down at it, I can see her alarm upon noticing the color, the fur, and I pull away. She tries to look at my face but I don't want her to see me. I want to run. Please let me run.

"You're not okay. Sweetheart, what happened?" she asks me and Dad seems to want to save me from this situation. He knows that I didn't want to see her again. "What can I do? Please tell me. Do you really want to get a divorce?"

Yes. Yes I do. She deserves a relationship with a man that she'd be happy to raise a baby with. I'm not a man anymore, I'm some kind of cat-monkey hybrid.

"You deserve to have a good life, a normal life," I attempt to convince her and she stares at me as if the words don't make sense. If she saw me she'd know the truth. "I'm not…" it's just like ripping off a BandAid right, "I'm not human any longer." She closes her eyes and I don't think she realizes the extent of what is going on. "I can't transform and I don't want to face the rejection right now."

"We…we don't need to leave the apartment," she tries to argue with me and I can see the girl that she was before Fuwa broke her spirit, it's that Kyoko that I really love the most, that caring and wonderful woman who is far too good to be saddled with a freak. "Sweetheart, please, what's going on?"

"Not theirs," I tell her honestly because I already know how they'll react and it doesn't matter, not as much as, "yours."

Kyoko turns to Dad and looks at him with an honest and yet anxious expression, she looks back at me for a moment, "Is it really so bad that you're scared that I'll fall out of love with you?" she asks me and yes, yes it is so bad that I'm scared she'll recoil and see me as less than a vermin. "Father," she says as she looks at Dad again, "is it?"

"It's a change, definitely," Dad says and I know that he wants to protect me as well. I know he's trying his hardest not to think of me as an animal but the realization will dawn on him soon, "and it'd take some getting used to but I don't think the two of you should be separated."

"Kuon," Kyoko says as she starts to cry and I hate seeing her cry, I truly hate seeing her in pain, "please?" she begs me. I feel as if I'm just about to end my life and maybe I am but her crying is my kryptonite, my Achilles heel. She doesn't deserve to cry.

Good bye, Kyoko. Good bye our happy married life.

I remove the hoodie, taking it off so that I can expose everything that had happened to me. She opens her mouth looking at me and then closes it again. I need to prepare myself for whatever painful words she next says. I step back as if to create some kind of defense system where I can absorb the shock a bit better. I don't know what she'll tell me but I have to be ready to take it.

She walks over to me before slipping her hands over my cheeks and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. Is it possible that at least a little bit of love still remains?

"Oh," she says and I feel my world break apart. I'm a freak, an animal, she'll hate me and be disgusted by me. She'll say that the kiss wasn't right and that when she kissed me she didn't feel the same love that I did. She reaches out to me again and I don't know whether to move or to stay. "I love you," she says making direct eye contact. It doesn't appear that she's lying.

"I can't provide for you," I tell her quickly. I need to be honest with her and allow her to know what she's getting into with this monster. "I don't know if I'm able to transform but I don't think so. I can't be the person…or creature that you need." I feel everything is about to crumble inside of me and even though she throws her arms around me, the touch feels strange. She doesn't have to try so hard.

"I love you," she tells me, "No matter what. I didn't marry you because of what you look like, you idiot. I love who you are underneath it all. I'm not going to let this change my mind on you. I love you, you idiot," she tells me and I want to yell at her to stop it. This doesn't sound like the truth to me, this can't be the truth. Doesn't she realize how much these lied hurt.

"I have a tail," I tell her once I realize that she's stopped speaking and I haven't been listening. I feel the tingle in my backside as she reaches out to run her hand down it.

"How does it feel when I pet it?" she asks me and I look down.

"It's like you're squeezing my butt," I tell her honestly and she smiles but it's not funny. Nothing here is even remotely funny. I want to run for it. I don't belong with her any more, she deserves to be as happy as possible.

Kyoko steps towards me and takes my hand, "Can you…lay with me?" she asks me and I nod shakily. I don't know what to do. Do I even have the right to refuse a human's request? I'm a pet, a wild animal. I don't have the right to argue with her? She leads me to the bedroom and then lays down trying to gesture for me to do the same. When I lie down, she turns to face me.

"It's a change," she tells me again as she looks at me, "but I love you. We're going to have to come up with a plan to fix this," I nod weakly though I don't think there will ever be a way to fix this. I'm just not human and being in a relationship with a human is wrong. I'm an animal like they always told me that I was. This is wrong. It's forcing her into bestiality.

"I love you," she tells me again before closing her eyes, she starts to cry and it crushes my heart even more. Being with me is painful and pain is the last thing that I want her to experience. When I know that she is asleep, I slip out of the bed and pull the covers around her more snugly.

"I truly am sorry," I tell her as I see her shaky and uneven breathing. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and try to write her a message. She deserves a much better life than anything I could ever give her. "I love you, please be happy. It's okay if you hate me more than Fuwa, I would give anything for your happiness," I tell her and with one final look at the paper I teleport. I deserve to be completely and utterly alone.

But first I get to take all the evidence that I want, my mind keeps returning to the paper though.

 _Goodbye, my princess Kyoko. I wish you all the happiness in the world. You are beautiful and deserve to find your prince charming. I love you and will always keep our time together in my heart. Goodbye, my sweet Kyoko._

 **End of Kuon 11**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Kyoko 11**

Ashenvale, Crazy4Animation, Erza, ktoll9, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Sorry to those I upset with this chapter, there will of course be the response in the next chapter to the letter. There is definitely not enough Julie in this, I should incorporate her soon. Kuu is definitely going to have to reign in his growing anger but he wants the hospital staff to go down into the depths of hell but if this could happen to Kuon then they would have no problem doing it to him so he knows he has to strategize. Kuon can't see how loved he is but I don't think I could if I was in his position.


	23. Kyoko 12: Hospital Documents

**AN:** So, my writer for my court reporting studies stopped running again just before finals week so I'm going to have to study extra hard to make up for that. However, I do like writing this fic. The end part is something that I wanted to do but I wanted to do it in the best way possible.

 **Kyoko 12: Hospital Documents**

I know that he has a tail now. I know that he doesn't look human. I know all of these things and I know how, if he ever lost the ability to speak in a human language that they would take him to a zoo and make him their main attraction. Am I stupid to be scared that someone would skin him alive and sell him to the fashion industry or does that just mean I am more aware of what is going on.

It doesn't mean I don't love him. I know him. I know his heart and the way that it beats with such love for me and for others. I understand his loyalty, how much he cares about everyone. I love him. This isn't going to stop me from loving him but I do know I'll be overly protective of him.

Kuon and I once decided to read the Harry Potter books, the ones about magic and wizardry, I thought that it was nice to see a different side of the magic and the fantasy creatures. Kuon liked the more action-driven plot lines, trying to stop oneself from turning to the dark side but one thing that I really liked were the traits that could highlight a personality. Ren would have definitely been a Gryffindor although Kuon argued that Ren would have been a Slytherin. However, Kuon easily got scored as a Hufflepuff, which was nice for me since I ranked that too.

That's the kind of traits that I fall in love with. Those hard working, loyal, caring traits. The way that he will help somebody like that actress who couldn't remember her lines when I was standing in as his manager…I later could see which part of that was Ren and which part Kuon and it was Kuon who I love, my human equivalent of a fairy prince. That's how I will always see him.

However, something feels strange.

I open my eyes and see that Kuon isn't there and in his place is a letter. My breath catches in my throat, he isn't going to kill himself, right!? Please please please don't let this be a suicide note. I scan over it, my eyes taking in the words. It reads like a suicide note.

How dare he think this!? He can't understand that my happiness is something that he has a major part in. He's such an idiot, such a dumb moron and still I know the real Kuon. I know that Kuon is….well he's an idiot and still I love him. I can love him even with thoughts like this. Even if he treated me like Shotaro did, I would still be one of those stupid housewives who….

I just need to find him. I'm not one of those women who only considers herself as a bride and then a wife. I'm a strong-willed and intelligent woman and there is still time to find him. If I can find a cure for him then I don't care about my form. I just want to be with him.

I take a shaky breath before concentrating on my form. The hospital would have more answers but I can't go there as me. I grab my phone and try to call him and hear his phone ringing. He doesn't have his phone with him!? Then this is going to be even trickier.

As I leave the room, I see Father and Julie by the door and Julie is holding a suitcase. Is she leaving? Is she leaving when Kuon needs her most? "Are you…going?" I ask her shakily.

"We have some legal contacts in America," Julie tells me, "I'm sorry but I really want to speak with them in person, a few of them are able to work in both Japan and America," she looks at me sadly. She wants to help? She's leaving because she wants to help?

"Oh," I say before smiling sadly, "Thank you," I whisper not sure what else to say. My main objective is Kuon, I don't have the energy for anything else.

…

…

Walking into the hospital as Kyoko Hizuri would be an entirely and utterly useless thing to do when my point is protecting Kuon. These people, these so-called doctors are expecting a Hizuri to come here wanting a demand for what is going on and the desire to drive them over with a steam roller. I can't enter as Kyoko Hizuri but fortunately I managed to find pictures of their doctors online. I just hope that I picked the right one.

I check my phone again as I look at the picture of a woman in her mid-fifties who seems to have some high level of clearance. I have also seen pictures of her on her social media accounts of her in Europe a few days ago. The videos were particularly useful.

I make sure that I look like her as I make my way into the hospital, thankful for the years I've spent as an actress. Maybe if I get the evidence from the hospital, I can convince Kuon not to hurt himself and hopefully I'm not too late. Hopefully he won't blow anyone up.

"Good morning, Takabashi-san," some of the younger doctors bow to me and I look them over with a neutral expression and nod. I'm very thankful that they seem to have been tricked into this and respect my disguise.

I look at files and then see a stack of them at the counter, hopefully nobody would find it strange for Takabashi-san to be reading through these files. As I dig through, my finger slips upon one for myself, well my proper self. I pick it up and open it to find that this is not your regular hospital file, I also slip it under my white coat but not before seeing a highlighted note on one of the pages, data is in room X12.

I make my way over to a map of the hospital and find that there are rooms X10 and X11 in an annex on the east side of the hospital. X12 must be close by them. I see a card key also lying on the counter and I pick it up, slipping it into my coat and hoping that this is the right one. I have to keep calm if I'm going to be able to find Kuon.

…..

…..

The room seems half empty as I get there, it looks as if there was a lot more in here before today and either they are moving things out or someone has been stealing from them. I look at one of the boxes that has writing on it in Russian. Was this to do with the Russians? I hear something beside me and then hear a rush of the wind. I pause. Was that him? I sit down and keep my breath at a minimum. I hold my breath before looking around the room trying to be casual about this.

I can hear someone else in here with me. If I stay very very quiet I can hear the sound of breathing and I look up to see a hooded figure above me with his tail wrapped around a metal bar. I smile as I see him. "I'm pissed off at you," I tell him as I go to make sure the door is shut and then transform back into myself. I hear his sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't be so relieved, I'm really angry at you," I whisper to him. I want to blame him for all of this pain but I have the feeling that he's hurting as much as I am if not more. "You're really cruel. Did you think that I'd be happier without you?" I ask him.

"Could we please not talk about this now," he whispers and I can hear the pain in his voice. His breath slows and I feel so sad for him but I still want to be angry, I still want to yell at him for being a useless husband, "I'm stealing evidence," he tells me and I watch him before seeing something with the name Hizuri.

"Then let me help you and afterwards, you're going to take me home and we're going to talk about this like two married people in love with one another which I hope is what we are," I tell him sternly and he nods before teleporting away. I know that he could just leave and not come back and da-mn…I see him reappear and take another box.

"Are you taking all of the evidence…" I begin to ask but I know that by the way he looks at me, he knows how I'm thinking.

"Most of it to the police station some of it to a second location first," he tells me. "The Hizuri files, Boss is going to keep for us. He was going to help me…" he zips away again and then reappears, I can tell he's exhausted but it's just two more boxes "help us but I acted before he could tell me what he was planning."

Kuon slips away from the second to last box and I see the last one. I know that he might not allow me my request but I have to ask him anyway, "Are you going to come back for me?" I ask and he stares at me before nodding guiltily. I take a deep breath and cross my fingers behind my back.

I close my eyes and try to control my breathing before I hear him come back to the room and he wraps his arms around me before he kisses the top of my head and we wind up in the Hizuri guest room. We're in America? We were _just_ in Japan and now we're in America?

What's more important is the man in front of me. I don't trust him not to run away from me again. I take a step back and put a hand on my heart, "You're such an idiot!" I yell at him and he nods from underneath the baggy hoody. "Look at me," I tell him as I grab him by both of his arms. "I love you," I say as I feel the tears starting to slip down my cheeks, "I love you so so much but you are such an idiot."

"Kyoko, I care about your happiness and you're just not thinking clearly here," he tells me as if I'm a child and I just want to hit him. Why can't he see that I love him? I don't even know what separates this man in front of me from the little boy who tried to make me happy, not when it comes down to his heart.

"I am thinking clearly," I tell him as I grab his hoodie and start to unzip it. "I love you, you jerk," I tell him knowing that I'm showing anger to him. I look at where the bed is and I lead him back over there, pushing him down and slipping the hoodie off. I see the pain in his eyes, the fear that I'll reject him or treat him as a monster.

Hell no! I am not one of those foolish girls who is blindly in a relationship with somebody. I'm different than I once way. "You asshole," I tell him as I start to take his shirt off him and see that the furry blue look is over his entire form but there are still those well-defined muscles. "You remember this little trick?" I ask him as I suck into that blue fur, who cares if I get a few strands in my mouth. I want to take care of my husband and I want to _take care_ of my _man_.

"You don't have to do this," he tells me and I place my skin on his and see that we match in our shades of blue. "If you don't want to."

"Don't you dare run away from me," I warn him. "I'm going to follow you anywhere because I love you and I'm not going to stop, I'm not able to stop being in love with you," I feel my heart beat in my chest and I look at him. I know how different he looks, I know how he thinks in his head but he seems to have forgotten that I promised to love him and care for him and stay with him for the rest of my life.

Oh damn you, Kuon Hizuri. Don't you dare run away from me, from this. You need me as much as I need you.

I walk away from him and take out a small box that has my name on it. Inside is a needle filled with some medicine and some vials on either side. According to what the label on the box said, this could lead to Kuon having the ability to transform as well.

Testing it on him though, that's far too risky.

 **End of Kyoko 12**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed Kuon 11**

Ashenvale, Crazy4Animation, Erza Tsuruga, ktoll9, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Kuon just doesn't think he's worthy of Kyoko which she thinks is a bunch of bull. Someone is going to be taking control of the hospital but Kuon doesn't want to be seen by the public right now so it is hard. Kyoko wants to make him see sense and she's not going to be happy if he runs again. Thank you for your support everyone


	24. Kuon 12: The Truth

**AN:** Thank you for choosing to read

 **Kuon 12 – The Truth**

I know that she wanted to go to Japan, that she wanted to go to the home that we made together but I'm not okay with doing that right now. It's enough that she tried to get me to promise not to leave her but I don't want to be around other people, part of me doesn't really want to be around her and I hope she can understand that.

So, that's why I took her here, the house in which I grew up in. I know that it's safe here, I know that my mother and father are in Japan and I know that, although my mother hasn't seen my new form, they'd take me as their domesticated and exotic pet over a monster to be attacked. Maybe I should stop thinking of myself as human.

I know that Boss never gave me the okay to give him folders and boxes of evidence, he did tell me I was allowed to turn anything into him that I thought would be beneficial and I trust him. Although his actions sparked my stupidity, I trust Boss. Even if he saw me in this way, I don't think he'd try to harm me even emotionally. The boxes at the police station have a similar note to them. I need to make sure that they know I took the evidence without police involvement. As long as I didn't have orders by the police or am working on their team, it can be admitted into evidence.

I just want to move, to run, to get away from her before she plays into her sympathies more than her own common sense. Come on, Kyoko. You as well as I do how strong your sense of common sense and intelligence is. How can you not see that this is an animal you're talking to, a creature on the same level as a pig or a dog.

"You're such an idiot!" she yells at me and I know how angry she is at me. I didn't mean to hurt her this much, I thought that if I could get her to stop pretending to love me that she'd be relieved. She wouldn't have to go through any more of this mess. I nod to her but then feel her hands on my arms, "Look at me," she directs me before tears slip down her cheeks, "I love you. I love you so so much but you are such an idiot."

She's not thinking clearly. She believes that I'm human. She just doesn't understand.

"Kyoko, I care about your happiness and you're just not thinking clearly here," I try to tell her to make her understand that she needs more than I can provide for her. She needs to be in a human-human relationship. She needs to find her happiness and joy with someone who she wouldn't be shunned because of. I just want her to start thinking of what is really happening here.

She puts her hands to my hoodie and I start feeling fear as she unzips it. Maybe if she takes it off of me, she'll realize the truth, she'll understand and then she'll listen to me. "I am thinking clearly," she tells me, "I love you, you jerk."

Before I realize what is going on, she is pushing me backwards with a little aggressiveness and I find my body lands on the bed. Is she serious!? What is going through her mind right now, could the scarring image of what I now look like have disappeared from her brain. She takes the hoodie off of me completely so that I'm completely exposed and my tail is starting to move now its been allowed some freedom.

"You asshole," she tells me as I notice that our "skins" are the same color. That's really strange to me but maybe the hospital wasn't able to create different colors. She starts to take my shirt off, tugging fiercely at it and then puts her hand flat against my chest. "You asshole," she says with tears still in her eyes. She gets down low and presses her mouth to my neck, "You remember this little trick?" she asks me and I'm reminded of how Cain Heel taught Setsuka Heel how to truly give a hickey. Why is she acting this way? She's not been into furrys this whole time, has she?

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," I try to tell her. She has to know that. She has to be aware that this isn't something that I want to force on her.

"Don't you dare run away from me," she says with a bold expression, "I'm going to follow you anywhere because I love you and I'm not going to stop. I'm not able to stop being in love with you."

I don't understand the words that she's saying. Can't she _see_ me? Has her vision somehow been damaged? What is she…she can't possibly believe what she's saying. I see her move back a moment. She's going to reflect on what I am and how I look and she'll leave, right? She places a small box in a drawer and then turns back towards me.

"Do you understand me?" she asks and I nod slowly, "You know that I love you," she says again and I freeze. What is she talking about? "Can you at least respo-"

"I love you too," I tell her and she comes over to me. She stops beside me and kneels down, she bows her head and sobs painfully. Her heart is breaking and I'm not sure whether it's from seeing the demon that she married or empathy with the beast. "Look, this isn't right, you're keeping me against my will," I tell her and she pulls back.

"You don't understand me," she says as she lets her hand run through my hair and she closes her eyes, letting a few tears slide down her beautiful cheeks. "You can hear the words but you're not listening to me, are you that unable to understand? I thought that you were so smart, always so smart," she tells me and I reach for her hand.

I don't know what she's getting at but maybe she's right, maybe all I am now is some dumb animal. I look at her, my eyes showing the pain that I'm feeling in my heart. I take a weak breath in and try to make sure that I don't lose my head. "I don't think I'm stupid," I finally tell her and she nods as she tries to brush away her tears.

"I don't think so either but you're not listening to me. I love you," she tries to convince me but I know that the moment that I let myself relax and let myself hold onto any type of hope that things will turn out okay, my walls will shatter and come crashing down. I can't try to build a life where I'm not welcome. I don't want to be a tamed beast.

"How can you even say that?" I ask her and then look up at the ceiling, "It'll be okay if you tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth, Kuon," she says as if attempting to beg me to listen to her. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Because I'm some kind of cat monster" I tell her, "because I have a tail, because my ears are pointed up, because I'm not human." Hopefully she'll listen to those things. I just want for her to listen to me, to understand what I'm attempting to tell her.

"I know that it's a change but losing you is worse," she tells me as she gently runs her fingers down my arm and through my fur. "Does it…does it feel different to you?" she asks and I don't know how to respond to that. Of course it feels different and in hundreds of different ways. I feel like I've been put in this role that I've never played before, that there aren't any rules. Kyoko comes and sits next to me on the bed. "You really don't trust that I still love you?" she asks me and I pause.

"How could you?" I ask in a half-growl. "My dad is…he told Boss to be aware that that fake imposter Kuon isn't me," I tell her before pausing, "not that the name really matters now."

She puts her hand on my cheek before sinking in for another kiss, I feel my breath get taken away by the way that she's so close to me. I don't deserve her but she places her forehead on mine and slowly lifts her head up. "Of course it matters," she tells me, "You are Kuon Hizuri. Nobody can take that away from you. You are so loved by your parents, by me, you are Kuon. Nobody can ever take away your name _especially_ since your parents are so protective and loving of you."

"Not my mother," I argue with her, "if she ever saw me like this."

"Trust me," Kyoko says with a soft smile, "Julie-san would never turn you away and I'm not going to either. Do you want to stay here for a bit longer?" she asks and I look at her still feeling as if the rug is going to be pulled out from under me.

"Can we sleep?" I ask her and she nods. She slowly gets rid of her clothes and slips into the bed next to me. Without realizing it, my tail is wrapping itself around her and my eyes widen but she hums and snuggles closer to me.

"I love you," she whispers again, "Promise me you won't leave at least until after we've spoken more?" she asks and she holds up her pinky.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to dare to dream right now. I link my pinky finger with hers and kiss her hand. I just want to stay with her for as long as I'm able to. Is that really too much to ask for?

…

…..

I don't know how long I've slept but I don't think it's a normal amount of time. It feels as if I've been in a deep coma and Kyoko's gone. Good for her. She's figured out that she's better off without me. She must have run off soon after I drifted off to sleep. I hear a noise from downstairs and as I grab my shirt to put it back on, I see that there's a card with some chocolate and flowers. Kyoko's way of telling me that she still loves me. I don't know what's wrong with her or why she can't see the problems that come from her staying with me.

I make my way downstairs and then see movement from the kitchen. I want to approach her and tell her that I'm still here but I'm terrified of the rejection. Closing my eyes, I step into the kitchen and then freeze. I'm not wearing the hoodie and my mother screams a little, backing up in fear.

"I'm so sorry," I say slowly as I put my hands up to show her that I mean no harm, "I'm really. I thought that I could -"

"Kuon?" Mom says before turning the heat off of the stove and she throws her arms around me. "Oh my poor little boy," she sobs and I feel my heart pinching over and over again, "You must be so scared," she said. "Kuon," she says before stepping back and she starts to cry, "I'm….I love you my little boy," she says and Kyoko appears at that time.

She's holding some kind of needle and she comes towards me.

"I've been working with this and I trust it enough," she says as I look at her confused, "Trust me?" she asks me and I nod slowly before she sticks the needle into my arm and with the pusher on the syringe puts something into my body. I hit the floor but as I look at my arm, the fur seems to be disappearing and I can see a normal arm again.

Did she just cure me?

 **End of Kuon 12**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kyoko 12**

Ashenvale, Crazy4Animation, ErzaTsuruga, H-Nala, paulagato

 **Note:**

I really really want to start working on my other fics as well but I have so much on my mind right now. Please bear with me a little more, also for the fics that do get people trying to pressure me to update (only leaving a guest review saying update, why aren't you updating), those will now be updated last.

 **Response to Reviews**

So glad that this fic has such support, thank you. They are working on getting the hospital back for what they did to them but Kyoko wants to get into Kuon's head first.


	25. Kyoko 13 - Animal Testing

**AN:** Thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy. Honestly, I've been busy but there have also been some things about people on the site pissing me off. (people demanding updates over Private Messages, people coming up with "requests" that they want me to write without even reviewing my current work, etc.). I'm hoping to go back to updating this one every other day though because it'll keep my mind on writing and help me focus.

 **Kyoko 13 – Animal Testing**

In my mind, it doesn't seem normal. Kuon is suffering and it is obvious as to why he's suffering, he's thinking that he's going to spend the rest of his life looking like a monster but I don't see him that way. He went into the hospital without thinking because he wanted to protect me. As foolish as his action was, he didn't do it maliciously, he didn't do it to satisfy his own ego or gain anything for himself. Kuon got hurt because of how much he loves me. How can I not take his new form as a testament of how far he is willing to go because he loves me?

"Do you understand me?" I ask him, my face showing my passion and determination. He knows how I feel about him….or he should do. He nods and I look at him without blinking, "You know that I love you." There's an awkward silence between us and I know he's withdrawing. I mean, looking at him, if I was any less of a person then I _might_ reject him or want to get away from him but…I don't care what he looks like or even if he's a different species now.

"Can you at least respo-" I struggle to say but he cuts me off.

"I love you too," he replies and I come over to him. I stop at the side of the bed next to him and kneel down. My heart feels like it's being ripped apart. He doesn't get it, does he? He doesn't understand that all the good he does and all the good in who he is outweighs all of his flaws and all of his past. "Look," he starts again and I try to swallow some of my tears, "this isn't right, you're keeping me against my will."

I pull back feeling those words slash against my skin as if an attack from a rustic sword. "You don't understand me," I tell him and I reach to touch his hair, to feel him there as tears fill my eyes. "You can hear the words but you're not listening to me. Are you that unable to understand?" I ask him. I don't want to be unkind to him but I don't know what else to do with a broken heart.

"I thought you were smart," I tell him before choking on a sob, "always so smart." I try to control myself but as he reaches for my hand, I feel my breaths get blocked in my chest and I'm fearing having a panic attack.

"I don't think I'm stupid," he replies as I see all the pain he's in.

"I don't think so either," I tell him and still the pain isn't going away, "but you're not listening to me. I love you," I tell him and he looks at me with distrust, he can't understand the words I'm saying, the way my heart is feeling.

"How can you even say that?" he asks and my heart squeezes even tighter as if it's about to explode, "It'll be okay if you tell me the truth."

I swallow my pain as it intensifies, "I am telling you the truth, Kuon," I try to convince him but maybe there's no use in that, maybe this transformation has affected his mind so much that he's become incapable of things changing unexpectedly. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Because I'm some kind of cat monster. Because I have a tail. Because my ears are pointed up. Because I'm not human," he tells me and I want to yell at him that those things aren't important to me. I don't consider him an animal and whether or not he's human is something that isn't the greatest worry on my mind. I'm just scared of him hurting himself or worse, of not being able to protect himself.

I run my fingers through the fur on his arm. It's soft, soft and warm and gorgeous, just as he is. I hum before looking into his eyes, "I know that it's a change but losing you is worse," I say as I continue to run my fingers through the fur. "Does it…does it feel different to you?" It's a strange question but I hope he'll be able to open up to me. If it feels different then I want to know how, I want to know if there could be a chance of my hurting him. "You really don't trust that I still love you?" I ask him, my heart hurting my chest once again.

"How could you?" he growls to me and I sigh, there are hundreds of reasons as to why I still adore him and what is on the outside of his body isn't important. I sigh as he talks about his family and how he feels like he's lost even his identity. I sigh as he talks about Julie and his fear of being rejected. I look at him, "Do you want to stay here for a bit longer?" I ask and he looks at me nervously.

"Can we sleep?" he asks me and I see the fear in his eyes, I nod and get rids of my clothes and press my body against his. It's at this point when I feel something on my back and it curls around my body. It feels like a snake but I calm myself down and remind myself that it's just his tail. I put a hand to it gently and then hum allowing myself to snuggle closer to him.

It's going to take me a while to get used to that new element of his body. It's cute though and it feels nice as he holds me with it. "I love you," I tell him, "Promise me you won't leave at least until after we're spoken more?" I ask him. I raise my pinky. I know it's something that usually only children do but I think holding pinkies with him would help me more and it might become a more embedded memory in his own mind.

…..

…..

My hand caresses his cheek as he sleeps. He's been sleeping for a while but just by looking at him you can tell how exhausted he is. I feel so much of his pain and the fact that he looks like this because he tried to get justice for me makes me feel unbelievably guilty. However, my feeling guilty is not going to help him. I just have to try to prove that I love him.

I kiss his cheek, letting my blue fingers touch the blue fur on his forehead and then I move away, reorganizing the card and flowers that I had bought for him when going to get us something to eat. I pick his hand up and kiss the back of it. I know that he doesn't exactly look like the man that I married but I didn't marry him because of what he looks like but how he makes me feel.

I doubt that that got lost.

"I'll be back soon, my love," I tell him as I gaze back sadly and then take the needle that is supposed to transform him or maybe even give him the same powers that I have that let me become capable of transformations. I just need some way of testing it. I don't want to wait until Julie's back and manipulate her into being a drug test candidate and I'm not going to go after a random individual but maybe an animal. I'd have to be a really insensitive person to do this normally but maybe if there was like a stray cat or something then I could test the drug. Kuon isn't a cat, he's a person, but I don't want to partake in human experimentation.

I pick up a bottle of the drug and make sure that only a quarter, slightly less, is in the syringe where I'll be giving it to the cat. Hopefully this works.

…..

…..

I am completely frozen as I sit on the park bench. It took me some time to find a cat, with the way that Kuon looks now I thought a cat would be the closest, and I had to approach it cautiously. Once the drug had been pumped into the cat's body it started to drowse and fall asleep. That was when I had been terrified that I had killed the animal. Looking at it now though, it's impressive. The cat was chasing a squirrel who climbed up a tree, the cat stayed below it for a little while just staring up but then it started to think and a pair of wings appeared on its back.

And now there is a flying cat. It's impressive how closely the cat could think about this but I should probably leave before anyone connects me to it. A flying cat. Hopefully no connection to either myself or Kuon is drawn from this fantastic feline and we don't see ourselves appearing on the news this night.

As a crowd comes to gather, I slip away. Kuon is where my thoughts are right now and I am hoping that this drug will work on him too.

As I arrive back at the Hizuri estate, I hear Julie scream and I can only imagine the pain that hearing his mother's fear of him is causing Kuon. I want to tell him that it's okay, that she will understand, will that help? If my mother screamed in fear of me, it would devastate me. I wouldn't be able to cope with it even with our strained relationship however that isn't the case with him and Julie-san. She has always loved and treasured him.

I change the needle in the syringe as well as putting different medicine in it. I take a deep breath in and am glad to see Julie with her arms around Kuon in a loving embrace. The two need each other as much as Kuon and I need one another.

I walk into the kitchen and hold up the needle in my hand, "I've been working with this and I trust it enough," I tell him and he stares at me as if I'm speaking some unknown, alien language, "Trust me?" I ask him and he nods. With wishes for his good health in my head, I stick it in his arm and push through the medication.

My eyes are full of tears but I see the fur start to vanish, the skin reappear and the Kuon that I know appear as he hits the floor. Is he sleeping? He's sleeping, right!? I rush forward and I push my hand to his throat, turning him over as I monitor his pulse and breathing. He has to be okay. He has to be okay.

"Is he…he's alive, right?" Julie-san asks as she tries to give him more air, turning his head to the side so that he can still breathe. She puts a hand to his upper arm and then the fur starts to grow back just as it would for a werewolf. I try to continue monitoring his breathing as the tail returns. "Why does he -"

"Human experimentation, he tried to be a good husband…a great husband," I try to tell her and Julie's cheeks become wet with tears. I look at her and then see that she's not someone who is worried about a creature in front of her, she's a mother who wants to do something for her child. I wonder if Julie-san would have accepted Kuon if he had been born like this, I think so. I think that's how much she loves him.

"Julie-san," I say softly, "If he has to stay like this, you'll help right? He needs his fam-"

"Always," Julie says as we both watch Kuon start to gain confidence, "He's always going to be my little boy, my son. I'd never be one to turn him away."

"That's good," he laughs starting to gain consciousness again and I step back as does Julie. Maybe he can transform again? That'd help him come to terms with his new situation.

 **End of Kyoko 13**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Kuon 13**

Crazy4Animation, Erza Tsuruga, H-Nala, ktoll9, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

He really is such an idiot but with the stuff that he has to think about and how weird it is, it's going to bring a lot of stress. He's definitely not healed but he's going to be able to look normal at times. I also love that there are people who talk X-Men in the reviewers, I should totally write a few X-Men fics for my faves: Mystique, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Shadowcat


	26. Kuon 13: The Parents of A Monster

**Kuon 13 – The Parents of a Monster**

Mom is looking over me and I have the feeling that I'm not human any longer. I wonder if it was just my imagination, my wanting to be human that led me to imagine it but Mom still loves me. She still wants to take care of me and it's obvious in the way that she's looking at me.

"Always, he's always going to be my little boy, my son. I'd never be one to turn him away," she says with so much heart in her words that it's very comforting. I reach a hand out but then place it down again. I'm just so glad that she's willing to accept me and love me.

"That's good," I laugh and see my mother step back to give me some room. Kyoko takes a step back as well and reaches her hand out to help me up. I take it and see that she's turned herself in her new form so that the blue of our hands is the same. I look at my mother as she smiles sadly.

"You look perfect for each other," she says and I know she's trying to mean it in a kind way. I guess with what happened to us, our new forms do compliment one another. I look down and then quickly turn to Kyoko. I make it so that my tail is wrapped around her waist and she smiles as she looks at it playfully and plays with the part at the end shaped like a triangle.

"It's cute," she says as she strokes it and looks at me. "Julie-san, we don't mean to scare you," Kyoko says and Mom nods as she takes both of us in. The damaged souls, the blue monsters.

"You're not scaring me but my heart is breaking at what those monsters are making you endure," Mom says with her hands at her sides in fists. I can see that she's not judging us but it is making her sad to look at us. I don't know how to resolve that. Mom moves forward and she wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "Kuon, no matter how much your outside changes, I'm still your mother, I will never forgive you if you forget that."

"I won't, Mom," I promise her and she smiles as she kisses my cheek. She reached for my tail and gently runs her fingers down it, I don't want to tell her that it activates some nerve cells in my bottom. "I need to find you some clothes that accommodates this," she says as she gently turns it. She's being extremely careful with this new body part. "It's not hideous," she tells me, "It's kind of cute actually but it'll probably hurt if it's always underneath the fabric of your pants, it needs to move around a little."

I look at her in surprise, "You think it needs to move around?"

"I do, I think that you'd have more comfort that way," she places a hand on my cheek, her fingers feeling the fur and she smiles weakly. "I still love you, my little Kuon," she tells me.

Kyoko walks over to the table in the kitchen and pulls out the chair, gesturing for me to sit down. I walk over and take the seat that she's offering and she turns to face me. "I think that you might be able to transform, right now for a short time but then you'll get the same power as me, I hope so anyway."

I look at her. What is she talking about? I didn't have that power before. I see the conviction in her eyes and sigh, as I try to think about my old self I see my blue fur turn into flesh-colored skin and I pause. It's getting hard to do more than just my arm. How did Kyoko learn this so easily?

I sigh and let my arm go back to blue. Kyoko reaches out and I look into her eyes.

"We'll work on it together, okay?" she encourages me. She squeezes my hand again before putting her other hand over it, "I love you," she says softly and I nod.

"Love you too," I tell her.

Mom sighs and we both look at her, she shakes her head, "I'm just trying to figure out what would be the best way of getting revenge on those assholes," she says and I smile whilst looking down. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something."

….

….

I feel nervous as I keep turning my arm back and forth from the blue furry arm to the regular human arm, I've managed to get down to my fingers and turning those normal again but it's very slow, it's moving far too slowly. Maybe this was because Kyoko was in that forced coma, her cells probably could settle a bit more. I feel someone beside me and sigh before hearing a voice.

"Hi, darling," Mom says and I look at her, "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" she asks and I smile, moving to the side as I sit on the bench in a secluded part of the back yard. "How are you feeling?"

"Would you mind if I tried to swim?" I ask her and Mom blinks.

"What do you mean, darling?" she asks as she looks at me, tilting her head to the side, "I'm sure that your fur will get a little matted but we have towels and a hair dryer, it'll be okay."

"And if I leave fur in the pool?" I ask as I bow my head and Mom hugs me.

"That doesn't matter okay, if you want to swim then you can do it. We can see how your fur reacts to water," she put her hand on my wrist and smiles. It's weird hearing her say that. Hearing her just admit that I have fur and that I'm more of an animal than her son.

"Mom," I say and I look at her to see her just nod in response. I shake my head, I don't want to say anything that will upset her, I don't feel as if that's my place any longer. I can't upset a higher lifeform and that's what I'm supposed to think of her as, right? A better life form and myself just this disgusting animal.

"Darling, whatever happens I want you to try to be happy," she tells me. She looks down, "Maybe after some time you'll have the same powers as Kyoko, you'll be able to take on a new form to act on screen but if that never happens then you're still my son and you're still your father's son."

I sigh, I don't know what she believes but I don't think that Dad is going to be able to stop people questioning his career if I am seen in this way. I have to hide away. For his sake, I have to hide away. For Kyoko's sake the media can't know. I know that I want to protect her but I don't want her to get attacked, she needs to be protected.

"Kyoko and you can make it through anything," Mom adds as if she has now gained the ability to read my mind, "Remember that, remember that you can rely on her," Mom tries to remind me and I'm not so sure that's true anymore. Still, I have to try. I have to keep looking forward, thinking that things will be better.

"Maybe I won't go swimming," I tell her and Mom nods, her eyes glued on me. I know she thinks that something is wrong and yes something is wrong but it seems that in her mind there is something else that she can't tell me. I wonder if that's the fact that I'm a freak. "I think I need to go somewhere," I tell her and she eyes me suspiciously but even though she wants to know, I can't tell her where I am going. It might be one of the safest places but I need to talk with him. He's my father after all.

I close my eyes and vanish, appearing in my regular apartment and fortunately Dad is there looking over paperwork with some noodles in a bowl beside him. I don't know how to approach him and so I jump up but find that I can stick to the ceiling. This is something new, something different.

I stay above him for a while, watching him. He seems so much older. I know that in the entertainment industry, aging seems to be slower but Dad…he doesn't seem to be doing okay and I think that I'm the main reason for that. He looks at the paperwork again and underlines something before his body shakes.

At this point I drop down, I want to make him feel better again. He blinks before smiling at me.

"I should remember that you can do that now," he says as he tries to cover the paperwork but I've seen it. I know that it's from the hospital, I know that it's plans about what they did to me and that he's trying to get this settled in his mind for the lawsuit. I wonder if he's found out something about me that I don't know. Maybe I'm more werecat than mutant.

"There's a lot that's different now," I tell him and he sighs, "there's also a lot that I have to thank you for," I see him look at me and there's guilt and sadness in his eyes. I don't like seeing him like this but I know that it's something that Dad sometimes has going on underneath his happy-go-lucky behavior. I think that's where I learned the Japanese gentleman's smile from to hide my anger, Dad just tries to shake it off by doing something fun.

It makes me wonder what he did, if anything, when I was gone. I don't want to think that my departure from his life screwed up what he had.

"Kuon, you don't have to thank me," he tells me as he looks into my eyes. He looks around before putting a hand on mine, his fingers stretch over my fur. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. If you need somewhere to stay then come back to America and stay with me. I'm sure that you don't need to rely on air travel anymore."

"Dad," I say slowly and he nods, I'm starting to see the depression in his eyes, it's something that is frightening to me. "If I…if I were to lose my mind, become the animal that I look like," I say and Dad sighs. He bows his head. "If that happens, I want you to get me locked up, get me killed or euthanized."

"I can't do that," he tells me and I watch him. He's always been a truly strong man inside who I have always looked up to as my hero. Today is no different. He is still my hero. "If that were to happen to you then I would still risk my life to protect you. Your mother is the same. Plus, I'm sure that since it's you underneath, you can be domesticated," he tries to joke and I know that it's more than just a throw away line.

"Like you tried to domesticate me when I was fifteen," I sigh and Dad stands, he walks over to me and puts his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Kuon, if I did anything wrong when you were young I apologize but don't think that you're unimportant to me. I would give up acting for you, I care about you and that means more than the outside. I want to do right by you with this case because…" he looks at me with a high level of severity in his eyes, "I already failed to protect you. You being this way…part of it is my fault."

 **End of Kuon 13**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Kyoko 14**

Erza Tsuruga, ktoll9, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Kuon is definitely showing some stupidity in this fic but he's confused and his mind has a lot of turmoil. Kuon will have to figure out how to control his body to change it. Thank you for all of your support


	27. Kyoko 14 - For Him

**AN:** Kyoko does something in this chapter that is a little out of character but I think it works, thank you for reading.

 **Kyoko 14 – For Him**

He's gone. I have faith that he'll come back but what I know is that he's left my side and he's not in the best way so I just hope that he's okay. I hear my phone buzz and I hope it's him. I sigh, it's the next best thing, it's Father. I try to take deep breaths and read the text. He's with Father so he's okay. Father will make sure he's safe and he won't judge him. Father loves him, some blue fur won't change that.

I run my fingers through my hair before going to stand opposite the mirror. I look at my blue skin, the new form they gave me and I remember how scared I was and how people had attacked me and my self-worth had almost plummeted but he had been there to protect me. He had gotten himself hurt because he wanted to protect me.

Have I been dragging him down by being his wife?

I try to think of something else but I can't stop the guilt that Kuon is going through all of this because he wanted to protect me so much. I reach out to the mirror and put my hand on it before thinking of him. Would it be that bad to look like him? I close my eyes as I think of all the changes and I open my eyes. I look like him, the fur, the pointed ears, the blue hair, even the tail.

I think I'd prefer to look like this than look human. I'd prefer to look like him than anybody else.

I look at the shape of my eyes, my mouth, and because I look just like him, I can't see this form as anything other than beautiful. He's my Kuon. I know that he'll always be gorgeous for me whether they accept him to walk the R. Mandy runways or not.

When I was a teenager, I put all my faith in Kanae. I thought that the friendship between us was unshakeable and at times I was fearful of Tsuruga-san, I thought that he just wanted to play around with me and tease me and then I learned how deeply he cared for me and though my trust in Kanae never swayed, I felt that my boyfriend would protect me and love me. And he did, no he does. Even with the way that Kanae tossed me aside, he not only wanted to comfort me but he was willing to play the bad guy to make sure my friendship was in tact.

Why can't I do something like that for him?

I feel the tears in my eyes and I sit down on the bed. I want him to be happy. He's not happy, he's scared and doesn't think good about himself. I want to change that. I want for him to be happy, he deserves to be so happy. I feel my body shake and I sob painfully.

If anything happens to him, if he hurts himself over this then I can never forgive myself. He got this way because he wanted to save me and protect me and make me happy. How does he not see that I could lose everything in the world and yet, if I was at his side, I would be so happy because he would be there and I would have my prince.

"Kyoko-chan," I hear someone say and turn around to see Julie-san standing by the doorway. I turn myself back to my usual form and stand up to face her.

"Julie-san, is everything okay?" I ask her, my voice isn't hiding my sadness and in a way I feel like I've failed as an actress for not being able to hide that type of pain.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Julie-san says as she approaches me. "Kuon, you haven't…you haven't had an argument have you?"

"An argument?" I ask before shaking my head. No. We've had arguments in the past before, of course we have, every good couple has disagreements but we've always come out stronger than before the fight. I've never been so mad at him that I've not wanted to be in a relationship with him. I hope he fees the same way. "He's running away from me but we're not fighting. I don't think he can handle this. I don't think that he can fully control his emotions right now."

"I think the same thing," Julie-san sighs and she sits down on the bed and faces me. "I love Kuon, you have to understand that before I say anything else," she says and I move closer to her. What is she talking about? "My son is a little twisted, a little…he has a slightly…warped mind," she says and I see the unease in her. Of course she's uneasy, she's never said something like this about Kuon before.

"I know," I tell her and she looks at me, "He's been angry before, when he was playing the role of Cain Heel he got a little angry or strange at times. He's not usually like that."

"I don't think you understand," Julie-san continues, "If he snaps, if his mind snaps then he might not act like himself. I know it sounds cruel to talk about him in this way but I only ask that if it seems that he's being driven insane that you try to forgive him," my eyes widen, "if you'd prefer not to stay with him then we can take him here but please try to forgive him."

"You don't think I'll stay with him?" I ask her and raise an eyebrow. What is she talking about? "Are you questioning how much I love him?" I bow my head, even if he had to be locked up I would be with him. I would hold his hand, come see him each and every day, remind him of how much I love him. I'm not some stupid girl that will just abandon the man she loves.

"If he loses it," she says and I shake my head.

"Even if he loses it, even if he can't think clearly and he turns into an animal, I love him. I'm not going to stop loving him. I know that he won't hurt me physically," I tell her and I see that she understands how strong my heart is, how strong my love is for her. I'm not going to leave my precious sempai, my fairy prince.

I don't want to think about this any longer and so look away. "I need to take a walk, get some fresh air," I tell her and see her nod. I turn myself into my human form and leave once I've got my bag. I can enjoy the air here, the feeling of being in America. I can kill some time until I get to talk to him again.

Please be okay, Kuon. If you're going to break then please let my arms wrap around and hold you when you do.

…

…

"Hi, blue skin," a man approaches me as I look at some makeup in a store window. I feel my back straighten and I stare at him. I'm not showing my skin and I'm in a different country though this man is speaking Japanese to me. I look away from him but he grabs to my wrist, not letting me go.

"I can give you what you want, you know," he says and I pause, my heart painfully beating in my chest. I feel pain through my veins but I just want to move away, for him to leave me alone. "If the hospital can do this to your husband then people like me can change him back. You should know that you'd do anything for your husband."

"You don't know how to change him back," I argue though I can't ignore the hope in my chest. He won't leave me if he changes back to who he was before. It doesn't matter to me what he looks like but obviously it matters a lot to him and I just want to do anything that makes him happy.

"I do," the man says before presenting the same cat that I tested the drug on. He gets out a bottle and puts some on a piece of chicken before dropping it on the ground. The cat who now is bright pink goes towards the chicken and then turns back to the way it was before I experimented on it. My eyes widen and I stare at him.

"The cat is okay?" I ask panicked as I look at the animal who looks fine, healthier even. "It doesn't hurt them, the effects aren't going to make them worse, right?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Why would I want to trade a faulty product…for you?" he asks and I stare at him confused. What does he mean, trade for me? What kind of creep is this?

"What are you talking about?" I shoot him one of my classic glares but he just laughs it off. He's worse than Beagle but I want to believe him, I want to believe that there is hope for Kuon, my Kuon.

"Easy, you promise me one night of kinky romance," he says and I freeze as my body turns cold, "and your husband gets to reclaim his life, he'll no longer be an animal," he tells me and I feel my heart sink into my gut. There has to be another way to turn him back but if I can do this for him...

"He doesn't have to know, right?" I ask as I feel a chill through my body at the fact that I am actually thinking about giving into this request. I hope that Kuon will forgive me but at least he won't go insane, he'll have his life back, he'll be happy. Compared to what he can accomplish by getting his body back, I'm nothing. "And the imposter Kuon?"

"Oh, I promise to deal with that," the man says and I nod. "And no, nobody will know apart from the two of us."

"Okay," I say nervously. It'll just be one night, right? Nobody will know that I'm cheating on my precious husband and that I'll have slept with only the second man in my life. He won't notice and he'll be happier. This is worth it. As disgusted as I am with myself, if he's healthy then this is worth it.

…..

…..

I hold tight to the bottle that he gave me as I enter the Hizuri house, I feel absolutely disgusted by myself and the way that he touched my body and tried to gain control. However, this will save Kuon and make sure he doesn't hate himself. I'm a slut, a whore, but he doesn't need to know that. I've done something terrible to him but I did it to help him, does that make it less terrible what happened?

"Hi," I see him smile at me and I tense up a little more. Why does he look so happy? "Mom told me that you took a walk, is everything okay?" he asks concerned and I feel the tears build in my eyes. He moves towards me and I flinch from his touch.

"I….I was given something," I tell him and he stares at me confused, "I…I want you to drink something for me," I tell him as I get some water and then add the liquid in the bottle to the glass. I just hope that they won't kill him. I need to get the number for poison control.

"Okay," he says slowly and looks confused but then looks at his hand. I know that he's judging himself. It's not you, Kuon, you didn't just go and have sexual relations with somebody else. I give him the glass and see him drink it. As he does I see the fur fade away and he looks like himself again. The tail has even gone.

"You're back," I tell him before breaking down harder inside. I don't want to face him, I can't look at him.

"How?" he asks before staring at me. He's always been good at reading me. "What did you trade?" he asks me and I blink back tears.

I feel my voice quiver, "I kissed him," I lie and his eyes widen as I feel my whole body shaking. "I know that kisses are only reserved for people you love and he -"

"I know how important your purity is to you," Kuon says as he hugs me and I feel even more repulsive to myself, "but it was only a kiss. I know that kisses are special but…if it's only a kiss then I'll just have to make sure that taste leaves your mouth."

"You don't feel betrayed?" I ask him, "You don't feel jealous?"

"I feel jealous and hurt," he admits, "but it was only a kiss and you had intentions focusing on me. As hard as it is to think about, I feel that you did it because you wanted to help me and it was only a kiss, right?"

"Yes," I nod, my heart hating that I'm lying to him, "It was only a kiss."

 **End of Kyoko 14**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you** ktoll9 **for reviewing Kuon 13**


	28. Kuon 14: Humans Don't Love Animals

**AN:** Thanks for your patience in the updating of this fic. However, I decided to change the story once again. I seem to do that a lot with this story. Thank you for following and supporting it and I hope that you don't hate this chapter.

 **Kuon 14 – Humans Don't Love Animals**

Something is wrong. Something feels wrong and this time I don't think it's because I'm some blue furry freak of a person with the ability to teleport. I feel sick. It's as if my gut knows that something is wrong, something other that my appearance but I have no idea what it is. I'm sitting at the table trying to figure things out when she appears.

I haven't been fair to her. She's dealing with her own issues and just because I can't transform in the way that she can doesn't mean that I should ignore her. This all started with her pain and I've been useless as a husband to her recently. She has something in her hand but I can't make out what. No, it doesn't matter. Trying to be here supporting her is what matters.

"Hi," I try to smile at her. I have to do things for her, make her understand how beautiful I find her. "Mom told me that you took a walk, is everything okay?" I ask her but she shifts nervously. I've really not been acting kindly towards her. I should focus more on her and try to be just a little less self-involved. I touch her and she flinches away from me. Okay, now I've really screwed up being a husband as well as being a decent guy.

"I…I was given something," she tells me and I feel a rush of fear but I just look at her confused. "I…I want you to drink something for me," she says as she gets some water and then adds something to the glass. This is really confusing but I have to trust her. I know that she wouldn't kill me on purpose.

I reach out for the glass as she hands it to me. Did I do something monstrous to her or is it just the way that I look that makes her edgy. I'd change it if I could. I take the glass from her and slowly drink it, it makes me feel a little woozy but then I can see the blue fur fade from my hand and there's a pinch in my ass as if someone has let go of an elastic band. I feel…normal again.

"You're back," Kyoko tells me with tears in her eyes.

How was she able to do this for me? I feel relieved as I look at myself but things like this are rarely ever free. I look at her, I want to know the story of how she was able to get me human again. "How?" I ask trying not to show her how happy I am in case she gets the wrong idea, "What did you trade?"

She starts to blink back tears and I feel another rush of guilt. Something has happened. Something has gone wrong, she wouldn't be crying like this if something wasn't wrong.

"I kissed him," she says and I know how innocent she is. I know the pain she went through when her first kiss was stolen from her. Kyoko is innocent, things that might not affect other people too much affect her a great deal. "I know that kisses are only reserved for people you love and he –"

I look at her. I need to make sure she doesn't think that I feel the kiss is insignificant. Okay, so I'm jealous that somebody kissed her or that she kissed somebody else but it could have been a lot worse.

I pull her tight into my arms, keeping her close. "I know how important your purity is to you," I tell her. I also know how much her respect for me is important to her but do I sound like an ass for acknowledging that fact? "But it was only a kiss. I know that kisses are special but if it's okay a kiss, then I'll have to make sure that taste leaves your mouth."

"You don't feel betrayed?" Kyoko asks me and I wish she wouldn't worry so much about my feelings. She needs to take care of herself a little more than she does. "You don't feel jealous?"

I freeze as I face those emotions. Okay, so I'm not as chill as I thought that I was. It does hurt that she kissed somebody else and I want to go up to them and tell them that Kyoko doesn't need to feel that pain. What she needs is to be protected. Maybe I was better for her when I was that creature, she would have eventually fallen out of love with me but I could have been a pet for her, a guard dog.

"I feel jealous and hurt," I tell her honestly, it's no use lying to her, she can read me in ways that other people can't, "but it was only a kiss and you had intentions focusing on me. As hard as it is to think about, I feel that you did it because you wanted to help me and it was only a kiss, right?"

Kyoko nods with tears in her eyes still and I hate that she feels so guilty. She changed me back into the person that I was. I'm not angry at her, I have no right to be angry at her. "Yes, it was only a kiss."

…

…

I want to do something to thank her for curing me but I'm not sure what. The usual flowers and chocolate and jewelry isn't enough, it has to be special for her. I smile softly as I look at the sky. She was so upset the previous night about kissing someone else. I have to prove to her that I love her despite that. She was turned into something that wasn't human and I still love her. She's beautiful and I just want to be by her side.

Those were the sentiments that I should have expressed when I was in my 'beast mode'. I shouldn't have forced her to try to sacrifice things for me. I'm such an idiot. I was complaining about things that made _me_ feel bad and I never took the time to think about the impact of my words.

I'm an actor. I should at least have an idea on how those words make other people feel.

I am happy to be cured but she's not cured and that scares me. She kissed someone not doing it for herself but doing it for me. She should feel safe and protected, not some kind of…how does she feel? It's true that she could act in any role now even those of a different gender or ethnicity, she could literally become the character that the screenwriter thought about when they were creating them.

But it's not a party trick. It's not something that you do for fun and am I an abusive husband for not showing how much I care about her, how much I want to prioritize her. I suck as a guy. I hear a chuckle from behind me and turn around. Has someone been following me? Do they know about Kyoko's condition? Well, with the way the media has been reporting on it, I think that everyone knows about Kyoko's condition now, there are probably countless videos online that people have uploaded.

"You know, I really suck as a guy," he says, "or get sucked."

I roll my eyes. Sure pervert, this is exactly what I want to hear on my morning walk. I'm thinking about my own wife and this guy makes some co-

"Kyoko really is great at sex, it's unbelievable," he tells me and I look at him.

Okay, something very very strange is going on here and something that feels very wrong at the same time. I stare at him. I want to ignore him but I feel that he has some kind of power over me. I shake my head.

"I bet you don't believe me, think I'm some strange guy who you're not sure whether to approach," he says and I think that guess is fair enough. He really is some kind of….I don't even know the right word to use for it. "Let me show you something," he tells me and I look at him. I really don't want to know anything right now. "I promised I wouldn't tell but what's the use of keeping promises, they are so much more fun to be broken."

"What are you even talking about…no, I really don't want to know," I say as I turn away but he grabs me, putting one hand to my head and the images that play in my mind disturb me. I feel nothing but a deep anger inside of me, some kind of haunting anger. I see my wife giving to someone else what I only want to give to me. She's…she's actually cheated on me. I feel my throat grow dryer and the anger seems to encompass me.

I've never had emotions that are so strong. I look at him before feel myself fall down onto my knees. This is too much, I don't know what I'm doing but the anger. It's like I'm tugging at it and it's covering me as a blanket. Something feels warm on my skin as if blankets are now being thrown at me.

"She told me to deal with the imposter Kuon," he says and I can barely understand him, my brain feels so foggy. "She just didn't tell me which one. See, as far as I'm concerned a human Kuon is the only _wrong_ Kuon." I fall onto my side. Suddenly the pain seems to hurt too badly and I see him disappear. Something doesn't feel right. I look at my hand to realize that there's the blue fur again.

Damn you!

The painful part though is that in my mind all I can see is that Kyoko cheated on me. The pain is too unbearable and I feel my eyes closing. I need to get back to her, I'm just hoping that she's all right.

I hear his voice although I thought he was gone, "A human can never be happy with an animal."

…

…

I feel as if I'm either very ill or very drugged and I slowly stretch an arm out to find that I'm in my mutant form. I can't move. Where the hell am I? I look up and see that there is some type of wire mesh above me. I can't even see the sky anymore. I can't think, my brain is just scrambling with questions and I know that my wife has cheated on me. Maybe it's because she actually doesn't love me. No, there was another reason, I just can't think of it right now and I can't get up.

I feel something around my neck and realize that that isn't some random fence up there, someone has caged me. I need to get my mind clear. I need to teleport, to get the hell out of here but this collar around my neck seems to draw away my powers, my abilities.

"You can do this, Kuon," I try to tell myself but all that I hear are growls. Am I truly an animal now?

I look to the side and see a large animal in a box next to me and then I look to the other side where there is a lion taking a nap. What the….where am I? No, Kyoko cured me. She cured me. I was human. I hear some kind of music and I feel a physical pain within my body.

As my eyesight stops being so blurry I look out on the world. There are a lot of people here, a lot of colors. I notice people eating popcorn and I start to feel that pain in my stomach. Kyoko wouldn't care about me being here, she's in love with that other guy, she wouldn't sleep with him if she didn't love him.

I close my eyes before hearing a sentence that cripples me inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the circus."

 **End of Kuon 14**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko 14**

Erza, ktoll9, PaulaGaTo


	29. Kyoko 15: Rescue

**AN:** I want to thank everyone for their support of this story. This part is kind of weird but it's short so hopefully you guys enjoy it. There's going to be a lot more complications for both of them and there's a reason Kuon is acting this way.

 **Kyoko 15 - Rescue**

I feel absolutely disgusted that I lied to him. Kuon has done so much for me over the years and I just go ahead and first sleep with another guy and then I lie to him. I wonder if he'd ever forgive me were he to find out. I look over at him as he sleeps. He's so gorgeous. I push his blond hair back and remember when he used my lap as a pillow, that was the first time I noted how amazing his hair actually is. Okay, maybe when he was ill or when he was Corn or…there's a lot more beauty in Kuon than Ren but that's crazy because he's still the same person.

Kuon deserves to be happy though. He stayed with me even when Moko didn't. He risked his own happiness to be able to protect me and stand alongside me. Even though I feel like a mutant, he was able to touch me without his hand ever shaking. I love him so much.

Will he stay with me though? I know that he'd stay with me even though I have this mutation and he has been cured of his but he'd understand if he ever found out the truth right or am I just kidding myself? No. I shouldn't worry because Kuon will never find out that I slept with somebody else and that I cheated on him and our marriage. He won't find out because I'll keep my mouth shut. I want to protect our marriage and I know his jealousy and protectiveness, I can also understand his hate of being betrayed.

I let my hand brush through his hair again and he hums. Did I wake him up?

"What are you doing?" he asks, not opening his eyes and I snuggle down next to him. I really want to be as close as possible to him right now. I want to think about _his_ arms wrapping me up, nobody else's.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," I tell him before kissing his lips and he smiles as he holds me close.

"I'm the lucky one," he tells me and I try to hide a guilty sob. He has no idea. I look at him again. If he cheated on me then how would I feel. I hate to admit this because it's so different from what I should do but I'd forgive him, want to work on our marriage, but I'd get scared that I'm not worthy enough for him. I might not be anymore. He's my prince, my prince who I cheated on but at least he's saved and protected, that should be enough for me.

…

…

He's been gone a long time. He said he was just taking a walk and I don't think any walk, even one of his walks would take four hours. He's not picking up his cell either and I can't count the number of voice messages I left. Maybe I should look for him, go out after him instead of waiting for him. Yes, maybe I should do that. I step out of the door and my eyes widen to see that there is the creepy guy I cheated with waiting for me. Doesn't he understand that I never want to see him ever again?

I take a deep breath and try to ignore him by walking past him. His eyes follow me and I feel as if he's trying to trap me, freeze my body, hurt me in some way that I'm unsure of. No, Kyoko. You're not thinking properly.

"I broke our promise," he calls after me and I feel a sharp chill through my body. What does he mean by that? It can't be what I think it means. Is that the reason why Kuon hasn't returned?

"Which one?" I ask him and he shrugs. I pause nervously, how would Kuon even believe anything that comes out of this man's mouth. No. He didn't, he couldn't convince Kuon of how unfaithful I was to him.

"Well, he didn't seem impressed that we had intercourse," he grins and I feel my body go cold.

Of course he's not answering his phone if he knows that about me. I feel the skin that I've created for myself dissolve and I'm there with all of my blue skin on show. I stare at him in horror. He told me that he wouldn't tell Kuon and that he wouldn't know. If Kuon knows then he might not come back.

"You told him?" I asked, I shouldn't I be surprised. I feel a pain in my gut. "I thought you said -"

"I say a lot of things," he tells me and I feel tears collect in my eyes. I may have just lost my husband. I can't believe that I betrayed him in such a way and that he _knows_ of my betrayal. I bow my head. I don't know if he would ever forgive me. I can see Ren's disapproving expression but then I can see Kuon's heartbreak and that hurts me even more.

"Where is he?" I ask. Maybe he knows where Kuon went. Maybe an apology isn't enough but Kuon cares about me, he cares about our marriage, he wouldn't just be done with me. I'll talk to him. Maybe there's still a chance that I can save our relationship and that he'll forgive me. Kuon is a reasonable guy.

"Why would he want a slutty mutant freak like you?" the man asks me again and I feel tears slipping down my cheeks. That's right. There's other facts to consider and I just want to find him, talk to him but maybe it's too late for that.

"Can you tell me where he is?" I ask trying not to sob and show how much pain this is causing me, the amount of grief and fear that Kuon knowing causes me. The man shrugs and walks away.

"You'll find out eventually," he grins and I don't know how to react to that. Has something happened to him? Did he do something reckless? I won't forgive myself if anything has happened to him. I grab my phone again, there could be a chance that he picks up. Please, Kuon, I'm begging you to forgive me, I'll do a thousand dogezas, just give me a chance.

…

…

It's two days later and I'm sitting in a hotel room with the bed sheets around me, the blanket at least. I know that Kuu and Julie are worried that Kuon hasn't returned home but I lied to them, said he had stuff he had to work out and they believed me. I shouldn't have lied to them.

I turn the channel on the TV. I want to watch something else. Maybe they'll even have a Japanese channel on here and it'll show pictures and video of Kuon or at least Ren. Maybe I should pull my computer out, watch Dark Moon again whilst I plead for Kuon to answer his phone. It says that the voicemail is full. I feel guilty. Is he that angry that he can't even listen to my voice.

I see a few commercials before it stops on a news report of a new attraction at a circus. I'm about to turn the channel but something strikes me.

"The circus now has a new and exotic attraction. A hybrid animal covered with blue fur, let's take a look?"

I blink. What did they just say? I hold the remote to me as the reporter shows the elephants, the lions, and then my eyes widen and my heartbeat quickens so much that I'm scared I might have to be sent to the hospital. That's Kuon but he's clamped down, he's in a cage with metal around his neck. He's on all fours and acting just like an animal but I do recognize him, nobody else looks like that.

What happened?

"Sweetheart," I whisper as my eyes fill with tears. The reporter tries to put a stick into the cage and there's a small bell that she's ringing and he's growling and pulling away as if he's scared. I want to strangle her. He doesn't like the bell but she continues to ring it. Finally he bats at it and she seems pleased by that. I'm being torn apart as I see this. He doesn't like the bell so stop attacking him with it.

My heart drops to my chest. He's not acting like Kuon, he's acting like an animal. That doesn't matter though, it's Kuon inside of there and even if he acts like an animal for the rest of his life, I want to be the one to take care of him. I need to protect him. I quickly note down the name of the circus and the address. I just hope that I'm not too late. He's not a zoo experiment, he's my husband and until he says otherwise, he'll remain my precious husband.

…

…

My body freezes as I enter the tent where all the animals are kept. I have to find him. I have to find some way of getting him out of here. I don't care about the two headed dog or the "man-eating" lion. There's only one being that I'm here to see and I see a crowded part of the tent with people whispering and my heart comes to my mouth, I feel like I want to vomit.

I make my way to the tent and manage to maneuver myself to the front of the cage where I see that small kids are laughing as they jab at him with sticks and other people are taking photos of him. He's pushed as far back as he's able to be.

"Hey, maybe if you poke him with something sharper, he'll attack" a kid says and I glare at them. How dare they? I hear him growling, he seems so frightened and scared. I move in front of the kids and stick my hand into the cage, the kid looks at me. "Hey, lady. He'll bite you, aren't you scared?"

I ignore him and keep my hand in the cage. "Kuon," I whisper so that only he can hear me and he nervously opens his eyes. He looks at me and then I see the sadness as he tries to move away from me. Does he not understand who I am? I pull my hand back immediately. He doesn't look as if he has any humanity left in him and I watch him, my heart breaking for him.

I can't leave him here. Even if he doesn't understand the fact that he used to be a human, I can't leave him in here. I'll take care of him, as a pet if I have to, and he'll be safe. Nobody would ever be able to jab him with a pointed stick again. I hear an announcement that there will be an exotic blue cat show in about two hours but that there's another show right now. Slowly the crowd seems to step away from him.

I feel my gut twist. They've been forcing him to perform like an animal? I can't help but cry as I watch him. "I'm going to stay here, sweetheart," I whisper and he looks around timidly. Of course he's scared, people have been attacking him and laughing at him. Any animal would get scared by that.

I walk to the other side of the cage and he looks at me, he looks like he's in pain. "Do you remember me?" I ask and he looks at me, his tail sweeping from side to side, he bows his head and turns from me. "Hey, sweetheart," I say again as I manage to reach out and touch his arm. He growls at me and so I pull back. "Aren't you just a sweet pussy cat?" I ask with tears slipping down my cheeks. I hate treating him this way but if he doesn't understand me what choice do I have. "You want to be let out of this cage, don't you? You're just a big old softy, aren't you?"

He looks at me seeming more interested and I smile.

I see a bunch of worker tools and this is far too easy. I step away from the cage and manage to create the disguise of a worker. I grab the tools, wire cutters, a saw, a welding torch. Something has to help me help him. I nervously take on this new male disguise and start to work cutting the wires of his cage. I nervously enter and walk over to him, running my hand through his fur as if he really is a beast.

He moves away from me timidly and I see the way his neck has been chained. If only I could remove it. "Ssh, sweetie," I say as I see a small key hole. Maybe if I cut through this collar that he's bound by. As I'm trying to open it, I feel somebody grab me and I put a hand on the wire of the cage. Kuon looks up but he looks hopeful and I turn around to see Father looking furious. I didn't even know he was back in America.

"Get away from him, you're the monster, not him," he tells me as I fear that he's really going to attack me. I've never seen Father like this at least when it's directed to me. He grabs me by the neck and restrains me before throwing me down onto the bottom of the cage. He then kneels opposite Kuon, hearing him growling and seeing how terrified he is.

"It's okay," he whispers as he puts his hand on Kuon's head, "It's okay, Daddy's here. Daddy will save you, okay? You stay strong," I see Kuu looking towards me but he blocks me from Kuon. I notice that he has a small metal object in his hand and he's got it in the lock where the key should go.

"He's in his animal form," I try to tell Father forgetting to look like myself again.

Father's back stiffens as he finally is able to get the collar off of him and Kuon falls forwards. Father gently runs his fingers through his hair. "Don't you _dare_ call him an animal!" he barks sounding extremely pissed off. He sees how weak Kuon is and covers him completely with a blanket before lifting him up into his arms.

"Get away from me" he says as he holds Kuon's body closer. This is the protective Kuu Hizuri that I know, the one who will do anything for his son. I make sure to turn into myself again as I follow him out of the tent, going through the side so that nobody will notice us.

"Is he okay?" I ask as Father looks at me surprised and he nods shakily. "I don't know how much he's lost. He was acting like -"

"I don't care how he was acting. He's my _son_. I'm not going to let _anyone_ do this to him," Father tells me and I nod shakily. At least Kuon is safe. Even if I can't take care of him, Father won't let anything happen to him. At least he's safe.

 **End of Kyoko 15**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon 14**

Erza, H-Nala, ktoll9, PaulaGaTo

Thank you so much for your support


	30. Kuon 15: Blurry

Am I prioritizing work over my son by being back in America? I've already made a digital copy of every single piece of relative documentation about my children and hearing that Kuon needed time by himself but Julie was worried about him was enough to bring me back here. I feel like I need to go back to Japan though, something inside of me is telling me to just go back to Japan.

I step into the director's office, the director for the next film that I'm in. It's just a quick meeting. I smile before my eyes catch onto an article on the open computer. I see blue fur. I've heard that Kuon transformed back into his human form but blue fur worries me.

The director asks me to sit but then realizes that my eyes are on the computer.

"It's this strange animal that's a circus exhibit," he says as he turns the computer and everything inside of me freezes to an ice cold chill. It's like my brain is having trouble comprehending it but on the screen, this new animal, that's my son. I can't understand anything around me but I see the pain in his face, that they are literally making him jump through hoops. No. They can't have him, they shouldn't even touch him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I tell the director as I'm caught between my overwhelming fear and my uncontrollable anger. The director opens his mouth to speak but I've already fled the room. They can't have him. They can't have Kuon.

 **Kuon 15 – Blurry**

In…and out. In…and out.

That's been my brain for the past…okay, putting a time period on that wouldn't be possible. It's as if I've blacked out but my body has been moving, somehow I've been doing _something_ but I don't know what. Have I actually reached the point where I have dissociative identity disorder. I try to stand but find myself too weak and I fall to my knees.

I take a look around. I'm in my old bedroom, how did I get here? I look at the door and see a lot of claw marks. I stare down at my furry hands…paws, did I do that? What was I trying to do? I roll onto my side feeling exhausted and accidentally knock over a box that's in there. There's a crash and I feel bad, I didn't mean to wake anyone up.

What time is it anyway? What the hell has been happening in here?

As I lay on my side, I hear the door open slowly and Dad walks in before coming over to me. He sits down in front of me and runs his hand through my fur. "Are you hurt?" he asks as he inspects my body. "Daddy's here, can you tell me if anything…" he starts to examine my paws, my tail.

"What…are you doing?" I ask. I feel so weak and Dad looks at me stunned before letting out a half choke and half sob. "Dad, I'm fine. I just. I feel faint and light headed," I admit and Dad places a hand on my shoulder. "How am I back here? The last thing I remember is a lion and then black…"

"It's been two and a half days since you left the circus," he said and I look at him confused. That's right. I was in the circus. I look around. There's a large bowl of water and then some bones from an animal. Have I been eating that? I feel sick. What happened to me?

"Yeah…I think I remember something about the circus…" I tell him and see the pain in Dad's eyes. I try to get up and he helps me but I still feel unable to stand. "My legs are weak," I tell him and he nods, helping me to the bed.

"You've been moving around on your hands and feet," he tells me, "It's no wonder they feel weak."

"Are you and Mom okay?" I ask nervously, "I didn't hurt you, did I? If I've been acting like the animal that I am on the outside."

"You didn't hurt us, you were actually quite tame and domesticated but we were worried about other people seeing you so we kind of kept you in here," Dad says as he helps me back to the bed and I see the rips in the sheet. How did this happen? "Do you need anything?"

"I don't want to see _her_ right now," I tell my father as I remember how I saw her having sex with another man, that is going to haunt me forever. Dad looks confused as he pushes my hair back, trying to soothe me. "I'm sorry. I need some time to think…her action amounted to nothing but her intention was…she had her heart in the right place as far as her intention."

Dad stares at me, placing his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. He's treating me as he always does despite how I appear. "I don't understand, I didn't hear anything about this from her," he tells me and of course he hasn't. I don't know whether to keep what she did private or not, Dad might not look at her in the same way again and I don't want to take that from her but bottling up this pain feels worse somehow.

"She slept with another guy," I tell him and Dad pauses, he looks at me confused. "She thought that he'd turn me back human if she slept with him, it worked for a little time and then I met that guy and he's the one who turned me back into this freak, most likely the one who is responsible for the circus."

Dad frowns, taking deep breaths in and nods, he places a hand on my upper arm. "You are _not_ a freak," he tells me and I stare at him. How can he say that? This body is that of an animals, he has literally seen me as an animal. "Well, I don't consider you a freak and neither does your mother. If you were cured once then that means that there are cures out there. We both love you with all of our hearts. Try not to think about Kyoko too much, as you said if she wanted you cured then her motives were good but her actions were hurtful so just try to think about taking care of yourself."

"Does it hurt you to see that your son isn't human?" I ask him and he sighs.

"I hurt _for_ you," he tells me and I look at him uncertainly, "but you're my _son_. I'd rather see you alive, be here to talk to you, help you than see you hurt or unable to move. I'm furious that this happened to you but I need you to know that I'm not angry at you. Even if the world knew of your condition, I'd stand with you proudly as your _father_. I'm privileged to be your father."

"Even though you're not some hideous cat monster?" I ask as I stare at my arm. "I'm never going to find somebody who actually loves me in this form."

Dad looks at me and I can read his thoughts through his facial expression, he wants to tell me that although Kyoko did a really stupid thing, it doesn't mean that she doesn't love me. It's too hard to think about her right now and he knows it. I think he's trying to wait for me to come to my own conclusion but I feel hurt and betrayed and as if I'm nothing of a man to her. I'm just some circus attraction and it's actually been proven that that's all I am.

Dad looks at me, kneeling opposite me.

"Kuon," he tells me as he brushes the fur on my arm. "You are my son. If I didn't care about you now as much as I have always done then you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have saved you. I love you, son," he tells me. "Please never doubt that again. You're still the little boy who I loved sitting on my lap and reading with or talking with. You'll always be my precious son nothing can change that. Do you trust me?" he asks and I look at him before nodding.

He ruffles my hair up and gets up, "You call me or your mother if you need anything but for right now just concentrate on relaxing and getting some rest. It's really good to have you back," he smiles and I guess he's right. I wouldn't be in this bed right now or this room or even this house if they didn't love me as much as I love them.

…

…

Mom seems so relieved that I'm okay and Dad has already made me something to eat. I still can't get Kyoko off of my mind though. It's not just the shame I feel about not being in this form but it's also the pain of knowing that she'd rather sleep with someone else than be with me like this, it's the loss of pride that I can be the only one to touch her, it's a lot of jealousy, and insecurity, and wondering if this is the end of our marriage

As I open the door, I see her sitting there. She looks at me and I'm about to close the door but I still love her. I still _want_ to be with her. I just don't know how to trust her. I feel sick when I look at her and I feel so much shame at the way that I am now. I shut the door, I should have teleported but I need more strength to do that right now.

"Kuon," she whispers as she tries to hold onto the door, "Please, please just give me a chance to explain. I am so so sorry," she cries and I look at her remembering the six year old who had too much to fear from the world for her age. I sigh and hold the door for her.

"Kyoko, I don't know what to say to you," I tell her honestly and she looks down guiltily. She closes her eyes before trying to steady her breathing so as not to inconvenience me. "I thought that….I thought that it didn't matter to you."

She looks at me confused before asking slowly, "Why did you think that?" she asks as she looks at me and I have to admire her acting. She doesn't _appear_ disgusted by this form, well she's pretty talented so she's easy to believe.

"Maybe because you're a very good actress," I shrug before looking down. "Look, if you have those kinds of feelings then we shouldn't be together, I'd be happier alone. Don't force yourself to accept…"

"Our marriage is important to me," she says before bowing deeply showing how apologetic she is. "I know that I messed up, I know that you must hate me for what I did to you but I…I really want another chance. I know that that might be asking too much from you but you mean so much to me. I just…I want to make it up for you. I just want a second chance. I'm so sorry. It's…it's okay if you hate me."

"I don't hate you," I sigh and she looks at me timidly, is she that afraid of me. "Kyoko, you shouldn't force yourself to accept this. I can survive it. Just tell me the truth."

"The truth?" she asks before looking down. "I really want a second chance and I would do anything to make it up to you. You have no idea how much I love you and I'm sorry, it might not see-"

"I'll tell you the truth," I say and she looks at me nervously. "You would rather sleep with some random guy, a completely cold and cruel guy just so that you don't have to be married to a monster. You hate this form. That's why you wanted to get rid of it so badly. So leave, I don't know the cure yet but you shouldn't have to face me if you hate the way I look that much, so much that you'd sleep with another guy to have a human husband."

She looks at me as if I've suddenly told her that I've met with an alien king who taught me enough alchemy to turn raindrops into gold. "That's not it," she whispers. "That's not why I did what I did. I shouldn't feel any right to say this but I didn't want you to feel hurt. I was scared that you'd run or you'd hurt yourself and even if I never got to be with you again, as long as you were alive and okay then I could be happy because you'd be happy."

She shivers and reaches for me but then pulls back. "I don't care about the way you look," she tells me with tears in her eyes and I almost believe her. "I want to be with you no matter how you look. If you have to look like this the rest of your life, have people gossip about you, I want to be beside you to prove how loved you are, how much you mean to me. I just thought that if you were human, you'd be happy."

"I heard that I turned into a real animal but I don't remember any of it," I explain to her and she nods.

"I went to your side as soon as I heard. Kuon, if they had really messed with your mind and there was no way of turning you back, I would have taken care of you. I would have fed you and made sure you were healthy even if you couldn't show me a human version of love," she tries hard not to cry and I find myself believing her and trusting her. "I don't feel love towards other guys and you know how much I struggled with love but I love you. You're Corn, hopefully my Corn. I would have loved you as best I could, you wouldn't have been alone or uncared for even if you lost all sense of the person you had been."

I reach out for her and place a hand on her cheek, she grabs to it and holds it to her as if it's the last time that I'll ever touch her again. I lift her chin and she tries to blink away the tears but I lean down and kiss her before moving my lips over and sucking onto her skin. I just need to leave _my_ mark. She stares at me before smiling. "Next time I might not forgive you," I tell her and she shakes her head quickly.

"Kuon, there will never ever be a next time. I'm so sorry. I need to make it up to you but you know that I will always be yours until you tell me otherwise. I'm so sorry, I thought that it would help." I sigh and pull her into my chest where she sniffs a little but then seems to calm her sobbing. I really do love her.

"You're _my_ wife, okay? You don't belong to anyone else, you're mine and I'm very protective of things that are mine," I tell her and she cries into my shirt. She holds it as if it's a security blanket.

"Kuon," she says as she looks into my eyes, "Are you mine?" she sniffs and I nod.

"I am yours and only yours," I tell her and she starts to cry but laughs in relief at the same time, "For as long as you want some freakish cat monster like me."

"Then you will always be mine, my gorgeous husband, my beautiful blue prince," she says as she closes her eyes and I hold her closer. I still don't feel as if I'm worthy of her but I do know that I love her and it would hurt me much more to let her go. I know she's sorry but I'm still hurt, I just hope she can understand that.

 **End of Kuon 15**

 **Thank you guys for reading and thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko 15**

Erza, H-Nala, Paulagato

 **AN:**

Thank you for the support guys. I'm going to leave this fic on this chapter for a little bit and move onto some other stories but I wanted to give you guys something happy to read so you don't have all that agony. Hopefully you did enjoy this chapter and thanks again 😊


	31. Kyoko 16: My Favorite Animal

**AN:** Oh my god, my fingers are dead but I managed to get out this chapter before they died for real just finger cramps. Anyway thank you for your patience on this fic updating and I hope you enjoy.

 **Kyoko 16 – My Favorite Animal**

My heart is breaking, shattering, and I'm scared. Father doesn't want me to see him. I know that he's changed because I saw him when he was at the circus, he wasn't responding like a human at that time and he didn't seem to know what was going on. He was scared. For some reason, he still hasn't changed back to normal and I'm worried for him but that doesn't mean that I'll leave him.

I take another breath in. I don't know if Father knows what happened between the two of us but that doesn't change from my desire to see Kuon. I inhale slowly before approaching the house again. I have to see him. I know that they tell me he's not acting human but it can't be _that_ bad. I have to see for myself that he's okay.

"Father," I say as he comes to the door again and I drop down into a bow, "Please, just let me see him. He's my husband. I promise you that I don't mean any harm to him," I whisper and Father looks me over before looking away nervously.

"Kyoko he's not acting like…" Father tells me and I know what he's going to say.

"Human, you've told me that, you've told me that he doesn't act like a person but that doesn't matter to me. We both saw him there. My feelings about Kuon are as solid as yours, I love him unconditionally. I just want to -" I struggle and he cuts me off again.

"He won't be able to be intimate with you. His mind is gone," Father tells me and I nod, digesting this new information. It's okay. I mean, it's not okay, I want my husband back but it's okay meaning that I want to take care of him that way.

"I can handle it," I whisper and Father leads me to the door, opening it with a key and I see Kuon on the bed. There are rips in the walls where he's clawed it, the door looks like it's been through a war and the bedsheets are in tatters with heavy rips in the blanket and sheets. At the side of the room is a large bowl of water and some half eaten chicken or steak or something. I also see a large box that I'm scared about.

I go over to him. He can't be _that_ bad. He's Kuon after all.

"Hi, there," I whisper and hear him purring. That's a good sign isn't it. "I'm not sure if you remember me," I tell him as I run my hand through his hair and hear that heavy panting. I see his tail start to twitch but I steady myself. He looks at me before his eyes widen and he jumps away on his hands and knees, shivering as he takes me in. "Hi, good mor-morning," I choke as he looks at me as if he's a humanoid cat. He definitely doesn't seem like a human.

"Mwrah," Kuon responds before hiding.

Okay. So, he's not himself but I can work with this.

"My name is Kyoko, I'm not sure if you remember me," I tell him though my heart is breaking apart and he moves behind a chair, peering out from the side. "I'm not going to hurt you," I whisper before going to get the chicken off the plate. He moves forwards just slightly to see what I'm going to do. I kneel opposite him with the chicken leg out in my hands. "This looks delicious, right?" I ask and I can't believe I'm looking at my husband and treating him like a pet. "You want some of this?"

He purrs nervously before sniffing the chicken and picking it up as if he was a cat reaching for a fish. As he picks it up in his mouth, I reach forward to him and gently pet him behind the ear. He moves his head so I can pet him more. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" I ask and I know how Father felt. He probably wants to see if Kuon recovers before treating this as if Kuon were under hypnosis or a psychiatric disorder.

I try to think of how my life would be without Kuon in my arms. I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I want him to be with me as himself but he needs for someone to care for him. I see him batting a ball from side to side and I look down. As much as I want _my_ Kuon, I want to be sure that this new version of Kuon is protected and kept away from those who want to do harm to him. That's my responsibility as his wife.

I see him look at me nervously and I see a tennis ball at the side of the room. I pick it up and he looks at me eagerly. I'm so sorry that I let them do this to you, sweetheart. I gently toss it and he pounces on it. "Please don't remember this," I whisper as I try to hold back my tears. Hopefully he returns to himself soon.

…

…

Father texted me that he's come to his senses and thank god for two things, first of all that he's been restored but secondly, that he doesn't remember of anything that he did when his mind seemed to have been turned off. I don't want him to feel awkward around me but I need to apologize to him. Hopefully he forgives me.

I've been too nervous to even knock on the door. I'm scared to see what kind of smile he gives to his wife after knowing that she cheated on him. His gentleman's smile would be scary enough right now. Before I can prepare myself to go up to the door, I see him open it. I don't know what the look on his face is but it seems that he's withdrawing and at least if I can get him to open the door and talk to me then we can see if I can do anything to get his forgiveness.

"Kuon," I whisper as I grab the door. No. Don't literally shut me out right now. I think of how I was able to enter Katsuki's place as Mio but this is more important than that. This is Kuon and that was Ren. Maybe other people wouldn't realize the importance in that difference but we do. "Please, please just give me a chance to explain. I am so so sorry," I cry and he looks at me.

He sighs but holds the door open. He's giving me an opportunity. I'm not going to squander it.

"Kyoko," he sighs and his heavy voice weighs against my heart, I want to give him a chance to speak. "I don't know what to say to you. I thought that…I thought that it didn't matter to you."

I take a nervous breath in. I'm sorry that I did that to our relationship but it means a great deal to me. Please don't think that I would ever want to be married to somebody else. The only person that I want to be with is the man that I'm talking to, my husband.

"Why did you think that?" I ask him slowly. Is he really thinking that I would marry a man that I didn't care for. I love him. I'm a little angry at him for thinking that I don't love him and love the fact that it's him that is my husband. I want to know what he's thinking about but I don't want to rush him. Despite the fact that I just saw him as an animal, he still is Kuon. Underneath all of that fur, it's Kuon.

"Maybe because you're a very good actress," he shrugs and I feel like I did when Ren got upset with me or disappointed. I don't know what's going on. I wasn't acting. "Look, if you have those kinds of feelings then we shouldn't be together, I'd be happier alone." I panic inside. Is he trying to divorce me because he actually thinks that I find other men more attractive. I don't know how to understand that information or even where to start. "Don't force yourself to accept…"

"Our marriage is important to me," I have to tell him before giving a deep bow. I don't want to even hear him say that we shouldn't be married any longer. "I know that I messed up," I whisper as the tears fill my eyes. "I know that you must hate me for what I did to you but I…I really want another chance." I take a shaky breath, I'm demanding too much. "I know that it might be asking too much from you but you mean so much to me. I just…I want to make it up to you."

I feel my whole body start to shake as I feel the pain that would come were he to tell me that he wanted us to not be together any longer. "I just want a second chance. I'm so sorry. It's…it's okay if you hate me."

He sighs and I look up at him nervously, "I don't hate you. Kyoko," he says softly and I am reminded once again of how much I love his voice. "You shouldn't force yourself to accept this. I can survive it. Just tell me the truth," he says and I don't know what he's talking about, all I can say is _my_ truth.

"The truth?" I ask before looking at the ground, "I really want a second chance and would do anything to make it up to you. You have no idea how much I love you and I'm sorry, it might not see—" he cuts me off before I can complete my sentence.

"I'll tell you the truth," he says and I look at him. He's going to tell me that we can no longer be married and it'll crush me. "You would rather sleep with some random guy, a completely cold and cruel guy, just so that you don't have to be married to a monster."

Wait a moment.

What the heck is he talking about!? Where did these types of ideas even originate from!? I don't understand what's going on. "You hate this form. That's why you wanted to get rid of it so badly. So leave, I don't know the cure yet, but you shouldn't have to face me if you hate the way I look that much, so much that you'd sleep with another guy to have a human husband."

Did he hit his head? I feel a little insulted by this, that he doesn't know that the way he looks doesn't matter to me. I don't care if the whole entire universe see us as freaks as long as we're together. He's still so adorable.

"That's not it," I whisper, not able to raise my voice as the idea turns in my head. "That's not why I did what I did. I shouldn't feel any right to say this, but I didn't want you to feel hurt. I was scared that you'd run or you'd hurt yourself and even if I never got to be with you again, as long as you were alive and okay, then I could be happy because you'd be happy."

I hope he understands that and I shiver feeling defeated. I reach for him but pull back. Maybe he doesn't want me to touch him any longer.

"I don't care about the way you look," I try to tell him, hoping that he'll start to understand and believe me. "I want to be with you no matter how you look. If you have to look like this the rest of your life, have people gossip about you, I want to be beside you to prove how loved you are, how much you mean to me. I just thought that if you were human, you'd be happy."

It's my honest feelings, _my_ truth. I love him and the man that I am looking at is still the man that I am in love with, my blue Corn gem.

"I heard that I turned into a real animal," he says bitterly, "but I don't remember any of it."

I'm glad that he doesn't, am I really supposed to tell him how much of an animal he was. I look at him. Even if it hurts me, I want to express my support for him. "I went to your side as soon as I heart. Kuon, if they had really messed with your mind and there was no way of turning you back, I would have taken care of you. I would have fed you and made sure you were healthy even if you couldn't show me a human version of love."

I look at him needing to hammer one part into his heart most of all. "I don't feel love towards other guys and you know how much I struggled with love but I love you. You're Corn, hopefully my Corn. I would have loved you as best I could, you wouldn't have been alone or uncared for even if you lost all sense of the person you had been."

Kuon reaches out for me and places his hand on my cheek lovingly, I grab to it. I need his touch. I need him, as much of him as I can get. I just don't want him to leave. He tilts my chin up before kissing me. As the kiss ends, he still holds my chin but he leaves a hickey on my neck. I laugh with the tears in my eyes. It might be seen as childish but I love it.

"Next time I might not forgive you," he tells me and I shake my head.

There will never be a next time because I'm already with the person that I love and I won't do anything to screw it up again. I truly do love you no matter what species we are or how we look. I really do love you, Kuon.

 **End of Kyoko 16**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon 15**

Erza, H-Nala, ktoll9, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response:**

Thank you for all of your support, yes, the happy chapters start the next time but I needed to do Kyoko's reaction 😊 Oh, PaulaGaTo, I love when Google translate messes up on pronouns 😉 I'm sure that Kuon's not been with that many women and especially not when dating/married to Kyoko.

I also wanted to thank dreamerkins for the awesome reviews. They gave some amazing reviews to early chapters that really made me think about the future of the fic and where I can move it. That's what I really love in reviews, ideas about what could happen or what I wrote because I tend to use the reviews as a way to steer the fanfic. No, I don't take requests but if people thought about the two of them going on a world wide vacation, I'd start to think about how I could incorporate that into the fic. Hope you don't mind the special shout out when you get to this chapter.

Overall though, I am thankful to everyone


	32. Kuon 16: Daddy's Little Monster

**AN:** Thanks for you patience in the update of this fic. I felt that it needed to have some action so put a few plot points in here. Thank you for deciding to read 😊

 **Kuon 16 – Daddy's Little Monster**

There are a million and one reasons as to why this is a stupid decision on my part. I shouldn't have come here. I know all of the reasons behind how he takes care of his parents and why there seem to be dozens of cats here but I should have come up with more of a plan. He's definitely going to see me and freak out. I have to keep moving, keep in the shadows.

I close my eyes as I hear someone enter the room. I'm actually clinging to the ceiling so I'm good for now until he looks up. I try to soothe my breathing so it's more controlled. "Hi," I whisper as I manage to get him to look up and then see him reach for a pair of gloves as if I'm talking out of my cell phone. This guy has been around for both of us despite what Kyoko looked like. I should expect that someone who feels like both a brother and a best friend to stay around for me…well not expect, I'd expect him to run honestly.

"Kuon?" Yashiro asks as he looks from side to side. He turns to the cats who are mewing. "You decided to skip town and hide out in my apartment? I mean, I saw you for a short time but you seemed not to know me….after that it was decided that you took a break to look out for your emotional health, the president more or less ordered it."

Yashiro keeps looking behind doors and cupboards, in any hiding spot at ground level. That's the thing, I'm not _at_ ground level any longer.

"You know what happened to Kyoko, right?" I ask him and Yashiro nods slowly. I take a deep breath before loosening my grip on the ceiling and land down right in front of him. He turns to me completely shocked and I feel as if he's about to throw up. "I tried to go back on my own to get evidence," I tell him from my crouched position as some of the cats come to me out of curiosity. Maybe they think that I'm one of them.

"They did this…to you?" Yashiro says as he moves towards me slowly, I look up with a firm expression on my face as if warning him not to hurt me. "What…did they…what?"

"I guess I am just a monster," I tell him and Yashiro shakes his head but I know that I shouldn't expect people to understand. I look like the bad guy out of a preschool child's cartoon show. Yashiro looks at me confused.

"How much of you ha-" he says as he turns suspiciously, I know that he's curious about my species and heck, I'm plenty curious as well. "Are you…responding…do you…"

"Everything that I knew the last time I saw you, I know now and more. I'm the same person on the inside," I tell him as I look him over but then find myself smiling. "Same person on the inside but I look very different on the outside," he nods in agreement. "Are you going to…"

"But are you an animal?" Yashiro asks, he speaks softly and slowly, trying to see how I'll respond to him saying that. I sigh and shrug because how the hell would I know what I'm classified as.

"I'm Kuon Hizuri, anything other than that I'm not sure of anymore," I see him stepping towards me and my heart starts to quicken in my chest. He's not about to stab me with a knife or something. I see his eyes trying to take me in before he wraps me up in a side hug as if we're actually brothers.

"That fake Kuon was a dick," Yashiro says as he takes a step away and pushes his glasses up his nose. "So, how are we going to make sure that they don't do this to anyone else. How are we going to get the tightest lawsuit imaginable so that they can pay for what they've done to the two of you. If we get this to the Japanese government then they can demand that they turn you back, both of you back."

I look at him, he's absolutely right. We need to start going ahead with this lawsuit, with making sure that these people get punished but my stomach starts to sink. I'll have to appear in public like this. I'll have to actually tell people my story whilst they are attempting to kill me like I'm one of the victims on Doctor Moreau's island.

"At least Kyoko and I are in this together," I tell him and he frowns.

"You've got many friends, Kuon. Many people who know you and love you for being you, it doesn't matter what you've been through. Plus, this might be better than some other alternatives," he tries to comfort me and I sigh.

"Can I call you if I need anything?" I ask him and he nods before I close my eyes and disappear from his house.

…

…

I want to be with her. Despite how painful the hurt still is, I want to be with her. After texting Yashiro back to tell him that I'm in America, I look around. I want us to just move on with our lives. I sigh as I push a hand through the fur on my face. I still feel like a freak but it's good that there's nobody here who will attack me for this. I get a glass of water and sit down, closing my eyes and sighing. It's okay to be with her, right? Even if she _has_ slept with somebody else.

"Oh," I hear a voice behind me and I feel a little surprised. I saw Dad leave for a shoot earlier and he told me to call him if I needed him because he'd be away for a long time so it's not stupid for me to ask what he's doing here. Maybe the shoot got cancelled or delayed. That could be a possibility. " _You're_ here."

"You told me to stay for as long as I needed," I reply before looking down nervously. I shouldn't speak back to my father like this. Dad only wants what is best for me. "I'm sorry."

"I needed some time to think about it," Dad continues and something doesn't seem right. I'm having a deep feeling in my gut that something either has gone wrong or will go terribly wrong. "And I thought about it. I want you to get out of this house right now."

"You want me to…" I repeat. I'm in shock. Dad knows that I'm nervous about facing the outside world in this body. Is he trying to help me face my fears? Is he making an attempt to help me get on with my life.

"I never wanted a freak as a son, it was bad enough when you were fifteen…some disgusting monster, not even human. Now, I know that I was right. The outside matches the inside," he tells me and his eyes turn cold. I've never seen this look on my father's face before but I feel the sting of the words. This is a nightmare, right? It's sad to say but I've actually had nightmares like this in the past, my parents rejecting me.

"You…you saved me…" I told him and Dad looks away.

"The truth would have come out eventually and then where would that leave me. It would have ruined my reputation if you had stayed at the circus. Everyone would think that I'm heartless. I never had a heart for you, not after the death of Rick," Dad continues to say and I can't believe that I'm here listening to this. Dad took care of me. He's never looked at me like this before. Did someone brainwash him or something?

"Are you okay?" I ask him nervously before Dad pulls something out from under the sink and I see him holding a gun. I mean, to other people this would be surprising but Dad had a collection of prop guns when I was a kid. I'm not surprised to see him still owning it but when I was a kid they were in a locked cabinet on the highest shelf and Dad told me never to go near them. The day that he found me wanting to shoot myself, he told me that was one of the worst experiences as a parent that he had ever had and here he is with one pointed at me. My eyes widen to see that it's the same one.

"Get out of this house now or I'll kill you like the beast that you are," he says and I know that I will never be able to get his voice out of my head. I feel as if my world is shattering around me and I don't know what to say. I try and reach forward but he triggers the gun and I teleport away quickly enough that the bullet misses me.

Did my own father just attempt to kill me?

…

…

I'm shaking. I haven't been able to stop shaking all day. I can't believe it. I don't know how brainwashed my dad could be to attempt to murder me and the words keep repeating over and over in my head. My father, Kuu HIzuri, tried to shoot me and aimed to kill. He treated me like an animal. This doesn't make sense. My dad has been trying to take care of me, he didn't care that I was acting like an animal because he still attempted to provide for me. That's not the type of person he has ever been.

My phone rings again and I see that it's Kyoko. I don't feel that I want to talk to anyone. I breathe in and my breath chills in my stomach.

I take a deep breath in before looking around the woods where Kyoko and I met. I push a hand through my hair again. This place holds so many wonderful memories for me. I want to go back to that happy place, that place of innocence. I hear a group of voices and I feel pained and fear. I see the flash of a camera lens and I feel my body is too stressed to move.

I need to teleport. I need to move away from this. I try to close my eyes and can feel more flashes, can hear voices asking me questions and I force myself to vanish. I can only go so far as the trees but I hide myself in them. No blue can be seen by the people below and I can hear their voices.

 _Do you really think that was Hizuri?_

 _We'll check the photographs later, it shouldn't be hard to figure out if it really is Kuon Hizuri._

 _What could have happened? I knew that Kuon Hizuri was a monster but I didn't think he was a MONSTER._

I manage to teleport to LME. I hate that I'm in the president's office and he's not here but I didn't know where else to escape to. I have to get away from the window. I have to call her. I need her right now more than I've ever needed her. I've been caught by the Japanese media. My dad attempted to shoot me. This is _not_ a good day for me.

I immediately call her and hear her pick the phone up but before I can get another word out, I hear the door closed and turn in fear to see Boss staring at me, he smiles weakly as he takes me in.

"Kuon?" he asks before nodding, "It's okay. You're safe here," he says obviously he can see me trembling. I just hope that he doesn't hate me as much as my dad does.

 **End of Kuon 16**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kyoko 16**

H-Nala, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response**

More explanations are going to appear in Kuon 17 but I wanted to move the story forward in this chapter


	33. Kyoko 17 - Explanations

**Kyoko 17 – Explanations**

Father and Julie-san gave their maid time off and told her that under no circumstance was she to come to the house without their approval. I understand it and I think it's very good of father to continue paying her despite not working, he even allowed her to work somewhere else temporarily. He's doing it for me and Kuon, I believe Kuon more so. That means that there is housework to do and it would ease my mind if I could help with the laundry or the cooking or something. This is my family, it's only right for me to help out.

I hear something in the kitchen as I hold the laundry hamper, I was going to ask if there was anything else that needed to be washed but I don't understand what I'm seeing. I try to run forwards but I'm frozen, I don't want there to be any sudden movements.

"Get out of this house now or I'll kill you like the beast that you are," Father tells him whilst holding a gun at him. Did he lose his mind!? This isn't right. This _can't_ be right. I feel myself tremble a little before I raise my head. I have to try to stop this. I see Kuon reach forward as if to reason with Kuu-sama and then my heart stops as the bullet leaves the gun and my breath is caught in my throat.

Kuon has teleported away and I pray to god that he's safe.

Kuu-sama laughs bitterly and puts the gun to the side. I don't know why he did that but the evil that surrounds the two of us is chilling me and I just need to pray to the heavens that Kuon escaped. I can't lose him. Father goes to get himself a beer from the fridge. He's treating this incident like it never happened. I pause before remembering the fake Kuon. They can take identities.

I take a few steps back, reaching for my bag with my phone and wallet in it and get to the front door, slipping my shoes on. I turn back to see him watching me whilst calmly drinking the beer.

"Have you been watching something interesting, Kyoko?" he asks and Father's voice is coming out his mouth, it's as if he's pouring hot glue all over me. It feel sticky and slimy and I want to shower to get it off of me. "I managed to hit him, you know?"

"Oh," I whisper as I feel my body go into the blue form. "I don't know what you…"

I try to breathe slowly but the fake Kuu-sama reaches out for me and takes my chin between two of his fingers and his thumb. "You're too gorgeous to be with somebody like that. You're a perfect blue animal like a panther or a leopard or something," he moves forwards to kiss me but I hear a car pulling up and soon the man is gone. That wasn't Father. I refuse to believe that that was Father.

I sit down on the first step of the staircase, my body shaking painfully. I put my hands through my hair before trying to reach for my phone. I have to contact him. I have to make sure that he picks up his phone and that he's alive. I don't know where he is but I want to argue against the fact that the shot hit him. My precious Kuon, can't be dead.

"Kyoko-chan?" Julie asks as she enters the house and I see Father there with her, concern on his face. "What are you? What happened? Where's Kuon?"

I take deep breaths as I get his answering machine and I close my eyes. "Corn, it's me. Please please please call me. Please, I don't care if you hate me or if you need space. I need for you to contact me. I need for you to tell me that you're alive."

Julie rushes over to me, more concern on her face. "Darling," she says as her hand shakes but she puts it on my shoulder, "What happened? Why do you need Kuon to tell you he's alive?"

I try not to cry. I love him with my whole heart but if I start crying then I won't be able to explain what happened. "You weren't here, were you?" I ask as I turn to Father who is shocked by the question. He looks bewildered and guilty. I shake my head. I'm not trying to accuse him of not caring for Kuon, not at all. In Kuon's mind though, does he actually think that that was Father. "Somebody took your form and…"

Father looks at me, putting the bags down at the side, "One of them?" he asks and I swallow and take a deep breath in.

"They took your form, I'm not sure exactly what was said but they used a gun," I stand up and Father follows me where we both see the gun still sitting there, it's not on safety. Father knows how to handle guns though. He puts a finger close to it and then puts the safety on after emptying out the bullets. "They shot Kuon and I think that he escaped before they could hit him but…"

Father moves over to where there is a bullet on the ground. It looks like it didn't hit him meaning that he's alive, at least it's not embedded in his body. "They shot him whilst pretending to be me?" Kuu-sama asks as he looks at me. I see the pain that he's going through. I'd hate it if someone posed as me and did that.

"They told him to leave the house or they'd kill him as the beast he is," I say and hear Julie start to cry whilst Kuu's eyes are wide with the pain and shock of all of this. He shakes his head and I know without him having to tell me that he would never intentionally say that to Kuon and not accidentally either. Someone would have to torture him to say that. Julie rushes over to him and hugs him.

"Kuon knows that you'd never do that to him. You'd never say that to him," she tries to soothe Father. He just continues staring at the floor in the same manner he did when he talked about how Kuon would have been better with a different father during the first time I met him. I can't imagine the pain he's going through thinking there's a chance that Kuon actually believes this. Kuu and Julie love Kuon more than most parents would openly love their child, they're what are called boastful or stupid and carefree parents. The father-son relationship is important to both Kuu and Kuon.

"I would never shoot him," Kuu says and I turn to Julie. He didn't need to say that. Neither of us believe that he ever would. I can't even imagine Kuu-sama shooting anyone unless it was to protect somebody else and then he would be shooting to stun but not to kill, just give the loved one time to escape.

I pick up my phone, "I'm going to try to get in contact with him again," I say and Father nods as he looks at the gun. Hopefully the finger prints are different if that needs to be seen as an exhibit, none of us wants to see Father behind bars for someone else trying to make Kuon believe that he isn't loved.

…

…

I have to control myself. Kuon isn't here but Father said it looked like he hadn't been hit by the bullet. However, I still want him with me. I still want him here. I take a deep breath in, I have to try to call him again and hope that this time he picks up. It's been hours since the event happened and I'm getting more and more concerned. Nothing.

I take a deep breath and try not to cry before hearing the phone ringing and Kuon has finally answered my call. I pick up without hesitation, "Kuon!" I whisper as I almost choke on my words, "Are you okay? Please be okay," I tell him but then there's silence and I'm afraid again. Does he need help? I don't know how much use I'll be from here but I'll do anything that I can to help.

"Kuon?" I hear another voice and it's the president, at least he went somewhere where he would be protected. I take another shaky breath in. "It's okay." The president assures him, "You're safe here."

I put a hand to my heart. He's safe. Although what I want the most is him with me in this room, I am pleased to hear that he's with someone who will protect him and won't judge him for the form that he's in, the forms that we're both in. I don't know whether he's forgotten about me or not but I'll wait patiently.

"I'm sorry," I hear him say into the phone, "Kyoko, are you there?"

"Yes," I breathe in relief. "I'm here. Are you okay, Corn?" I ask nervously and hear his weak breath. "Listen, that wasn't your father. It wasn't Kuu-sama who did that or said that. Kuu-sama definitely doesn't hate you and he would never want to hurt you."

"Is it okay to use speaker phone?" I hear the president say despite it obviously not being on speaker phone just yet.

"Yes," I reply, "it's okay. I know that the president can keep things confidential but are you sure that it's him?" I ask and I hear Kuon's breath stop and he looks up slowly. I hear the president chuckle before saying a few things that only the three of us know. "Okay."

"So, what happened before all the photographs?" the president asks and I pause. All the photographs? What photographs? It slowly dawns on me what he means. Kuon must have let his defenses fall after what had happened with Father and people were able to capture this new form onto film. I want to be with him. I know that he needs me and I want to hold him and promise him that we'll try to make everything all right.

"My father…shot me," Kuon says and I open my mouth to argue. It wasn't the real Kuu who did that, it was his imposter.

"I don't think that Shuuhei would shoot you," the president says and I close my eyes.

"It wasn't the real Kuu-sama," I tell them and put a hand to my chest as I remember the hurt and pain that Father had on his face when I had told him what had happened between Kuon and the fake version of himself. "There's an imposter who took Father's voice and his appearance and attempted to shoot you. It wasn't Father. They told me that they were an imposter."

"You met them?" Kuon asks and I hear the anxiety building in his voice. I have the feeling that he's worried they might have hurt me but that's not what happened. "You -"

"They told me that they wanted to hurt you and disappeared," I try to explain before looking down. I close my eyes wondering if I'm out of place for saying this but I'm his wife and that gives me more privileges than other people. I'm allowed to argue with him. "They wanted to make you distrust Father who would do anything for you. You can't stay away from Father. I think…" I take a slow breath and decide to continue in saying this. "I think that you need him more than you need me but I'm not exactly sure why."

 **Kyoko 17**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Kuon 16**

Dreamerkins, Erza, H-Nala, PaulaGaTo

 **AN:** I liked the idea of more X-Men references (thanks dreamerkins) but I don't know if I'm going to do it, I'll leave it open as an option but it will depend upon how the story continues


	34. Kuon 17 - You're Never Not Our Son

**AN:** The ending is from another character to a previous scene and though it felt sad to write, I enjoyed doing so. I really hope you enjoy reading my wok as well 😊

 **Kuon 17 – You're Never Not Our Son**

I take a deep breath as my eyes go to Lory. I don't know what the fake Kuon has been doing whilst I've had to hide myself but it doesn't matter anymore, I've let that life go. However, I do worry about the people who now know it's me, know that I'm this _thing_. I take a nervous breath in before letting my shoulders sag. "I tried to cure her and this happened to me. I tried to sneak in and they caught me and turned me into this," I tell Boss and he nods slowly.

"And now the media seems to have found out about it," he says as he rubs his chin whilst thinking about how to handle the situation. "I mean, that seems to be the case if I'm not misunderstanding something here."

"Yes," I nod before looking at him suspiciously. He's taken aback but he doesn't look horrified or terrified. He's showing more concern than anything else. He takes a look at my tail and hums. "I've been attempting to hide," I tell him and he nods again.

"It's a good thing that you did," he says before going to sit down, "Join me for a drink?" he asks and I stare after him. I feel a little alone after what happened with the duplicate of my father. I don't know who to trust anymore. I usually would trust Boss but I can't help that gnawing feeling that if I trust him, it will lead to me having to escape again.

Boss hums as he sees my nervousness and he pulls out a bottle of something. I'm sure that it's not poisoned. I'm pretty sure that it isn't poisoned. I nervously come closer to him, my paws against the floor and my heart is pounding in my chest. I come over to him and seat myself. My eyes going between him and the bottle.

"You're real, right?" I ask him and he raises an eyebrow. "What did I bring to Japan with me?"

"You mean when I came to you after your father asked me to when you were fifteen. I remember that you were wearing fashionable but casual clothing and you only brought the clothes that you were wearing, whatever was in your pockets, and your passport. Everything else was provided for you here. You started properly working as an actor when you were seventeen after we had created the persona of Ren Tsuruga and tested it properly. I also know that you brought Rick's watch that had smashed after he was involved in the car accident after chasing after you," Boss says and I pale. I can't forgive myself for what happened to Rick but sometimes I do selfishly try to push it aside to live a normal life.

I look away, thinking about the conversation that we had just had with Kyoko. Boss looks to me carefully, "Your father is more likely to shoot yourself than shoot you. You do understand that, right?" I nod nervously. I don't think that my dad would try to kill me but the fear of him hating me scares me. I can give him another chance, right? I remember that he cared for me even when I was acting like an animal.

"I have to go talk to him, I won't know anything until I talk to him," I attempt to explain and Boss nods. "Thank you," I tell him before taking the shot and bowing before teleporting. I feel nervous but I manage to take myself to the ceiling of the room where Dad is. I just have to stay up high where he can't see me.

Dad is sitting with his body slumped and in his hand is a photo album of pictures of me and him and me and mom and us all together when I was a kid. He puts his fingers over a smiling picture of me with his arms around me and I drop down behind him, catching myself on the floor. He turns quickly, his eyes wide but then as he sees me, he stands up and his eyes light up.

"Kuon!" he says in disbelief before coming closer to me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? You didn't hurt yourself when you fell, did you?" he asks me and I raise my head as I push my body from the floor. Dad's hand is shaking and he takes a couple of steps away from me. His eyes examining me before he smiles weakly and bows his head in relief. "Thank god, you're safe."

"You're not…not going to hurt me, right?" I ask and Dad's face turns into one of horror as if questioning how I could even ask him such a thing. He shakes his head slowly, his eyes showing his pain.

"Kuon, I could never hurt you….unless it was to help you," he adds quickly and I'm not sure what that means but I'm hoping it isn't some kind of judgment about me not deserving to be alive or something like that. "Are you okay? You're okay, right?"

"I'm a little shaken up but I'm okay," I tell him and he sighs in relief again. I look away and he takes a step towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder and acting without fear of the creature that I am. I don't think that Dad could see me in a more animalistic state but he is treating me as his child. I'm really thankful for the fortune of having the parents I have.

"Good," he tells me before pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to apolo-"

"You didn't do anything," I tell him before closing my eyes and softly sighing. It was an imposter, it wasn't my father. "I think I need your help."

Dad nods and looks at me with a determination in his eyes. I know that he loves me, he's told me this numerous times but I think he also understands how much I need him right now, how scared I am of being hunted in this form. Dad wraps his arms around me again and then, as he breaks the hug, he puts his hands on my upper arms and squeezes gently.

"Tell me what you need," he says and I nod.

"I need your help with the media," I tell him and his unbroken eye contact lets me know that he's listening to me, that he really doesn't have any intention to hurt me. "I was hoping that you could say that I'm your son. Say that you don't love me any less. Tell them that you don't consider me an animal."

Dad stares at me and takes a couple of steps back, he opens his mouth to reply and I reach out a hand.

"If that's asking too mu-"

"You are not an animal," Dad tells me as he continues to watch me. I see the passion in his eyes, the support that he's always given me despite me standing here as a blue beast before him. "You are my beloved son and you always will be. All of those things you want me to say are the truth anyway and I am wiling to put my own reputation on the line to make sure that people aren't idiotic to not know those things. Even more than being an actor, I am beyond proud to be your father and your mother's husband. No matter what color you are or the texture of your body or even whether you have a tail or not, that doesn't change anything. I am always going to see you as that baby that I held in my arms at the hospital and as the boy who I sat on my lap and told stories to. You are my child and nobody is going to hurt you with me around."

I smile happily as I hear that and look down feeling a little awkward at that. For so many years I was without my parents but they still fought for me and defended me. "Do you think that Mom -"

"Feels exactly the same as I do," Dad says before I hear Mom at the doorway. She rushes towards me and holds me in her arms like she used to when I had a bad dream as a child.

"I feel which way?" Mom asks as she smooths down my fur, pulling me into as tight an embrace as possible.

"That Kuon is our son," Dad says and Mom looks between the two of us.

"Of _course_ Kuon is our son," Mom says protectively. "It doesn't matter what he looks like or if people don't think that he's human, he's our baby. He's my sweet little Kuon," she kisses my cheek lovingly. She kisses me as if I was human still and as if I were a young boy again. My parents don't see me as some weird blue cat, they see me as me. I take another breath in and sit down.

Mom kneels before me, "Are you okay, darling?" she asks as she cups my cheek and I nod. "We'll protect you," she tries to promise me. "I'll protect you, no matter what. They're not going to get to you. You don't have to defend yourself from them because we will do whatever we can to stop them getting to you."

"No," I shake my head and though it is painful to say this, I feel a need to, "I _have_ to face them. I have to make sure that people know the truth." It will be putting my life on the line but it will mean that the doctors with their illegal experiments will be discovered and nobody else will wind up like Kyoko and I.

…

…

 _I grab hold of Kuu's wrist as we enter the room. With my other hand I'm holding a bowl of water, a large dog bowl, and Kuu is holding some food. We just want for our baby to be cared for. As I enter the room first, Kuu puts the bag of food down and shuts the door. I walk over to put the large water bowl down and see Kuon tucked away in a corner. He's growling a little and I hate seeing him this way. If he werein his human form, they would think he was demented but someone did this to him._

" _Hello, there, baby" I whisper as I go over to him and Kuu opens his mouth to try to stop me but a mother should not be torn away from their child. Even if he attacks me out of fear, I need my little boy to know that I love him. I just don't want to see him go through the rest of his life this way._

 _Kuon whimpers and backs away from me, walking on his hands and knees. He hits the wall and I hear the thud. "Oh, sweetie," I tell him as I reach out my hand and rub his head as if he were really a cat. He sniffs my hand and my arm nervously. Should I draw back? "It's okay," I try to tell him and he eyes me curiously before licking my arm and then starts to bunt my hand like a happy animal would._

 _I smile and move back a little to give him some room from the cramped area. "Yes, you're safe" I whisper as tears appear in my eyes from seeing him this way. I can hear Kuu's awkward breaths as well but a mother needs to be with their child when they're depressed or injured or afraid._

" _Mommy's here," I tell him lovingly and hear Kuu pour out some food for him into a long serving bowl, almost a trough. "We brought you some food," I tell him before freezing as Kuon nuzzles my chest with his head and seems to purr. This will break my heart if he has to stay the rest of his life like this but it's not as if I could ever stop loving him. "Don't you want some food, darling?" I ask and Kuon seems to curl up on the floor but he still has his head on my lap and is looking up at me. I know that he remembers who I am and I gently stroke his fur._

" _That's okay, darling," I tell him as I look at Kuu and mouth the word 'blanket', I turn back to Kuon. "Mommy and Daddy love you. We're going to be right here for you, my love." Kuu kneels down next to me and tucks the blanket around Kuon, lightly ruffling his head and I see the pain in his eyes too. Kuon drifts off, his happy purrs can be heard and I pull him closer needing to take care of him after they hurt him mentally._

" _Kuu, if he stays this way," I tell him and Kuu bows his head, his eyes concentrating on our sleeping son. "If he doesn't regain his humanity, I'm going to stay with him and take care of him. What you do is up to -"_

" _We'll take care of him together," Kuu replies as he wraps his arm around me and I see the way his own heart is breaking in unison with mine. "He's our son. Even if he forgets that fact, even if he loses every part of his human self, it's not like we'll forget him. He's our son. He'll always be our son."_

 _I nod and look down upon my precious baby. If only I could have protected him a little better._

 **End of Kuon 17**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** H-Nala **for reviewing Kyoko 17**

 **More explanations next chapter**


End file.
